Cheating Darkness: Part II
by Roseblade22
Summary: Legolas and Eressa have finally escaped to safety. But is Sauron still stalking them? And do the Dark Lord's interests lie in Legolas and Eressa themselves, or in their unborn child?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!

((((((((((CHEATING DARKNESS: PART II)))))))))))

Well, here it is, the beginning of the second installment in my trilogy about Legolas and Eressa. This story picks up right where the last one left off (or to be exact, three days after the first one ends, but big whoop). I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the last one! I had well over 700 reviews! Thank you all so much and once more, enjoy!

(((((Chapter 1))))))

"Legolas, how far is this place…Rivendell?" Eressa said, sighing heavily and sitting down.

Legolas didn't answer. Eressa looked up at the boughs of the tree she was sitting under. "Legolas! I asked you a question!"

There was a the ruffle of leaves, very faint. Then in a green blur Legolas appeared in front of her, crouching his body to absorb the impact as he dropped from the branches. Eressa jumped. She remembered Legolas telling her that he was at home in the trees, but she never expected his ability to be so…catlike. He leaped through the branches just as easily as the most agile human could on land.

"It is a matter of…many miles." Legolas said, hesitating at the last bit.

Eressa narrowed her eyes and rubbed her already-sore feet. "How many miles, Legolas?"

Legolas looked downward and frowned. Eressa frowned also. "Legolas, will you just answer me?"

The elf looked up and smiled. His grin lasted long enough for Eressa to return it and more besides. "I'll show it to you." He answered.

He leaned forward and offered his hand. Eressa looked at it in question but then took it. In an instant Legolas had her body wrapped tightly to him and he leaped up, grasping a low branch of the tree they were under. Eressa shrieked and struggled.

"Legolas!" She cried, though she was smiling still. "Legolas, I don't want to go up there!"

The elf only replied: "Hold on!" And with a powerful movement of grace and strength he swung the both of them up into the tree. Eressa clutched him tightly as she watched the ground grow further and further away from her. Twenty feet…forty feet….

"Legolas, how high is this tree?" She asked, becoming uneasy.

"High enough." Answered the elf with another grin. Finally, he poked his head out from the top of the canopy. There were places where the trees still had not grown leaves, and the land was wet and fresh with the passing of winter and the coming of spring.

"Oh." Eressa gasped as she too pushed her head through the leaves of the canopy. "Goodness."

Legolas nodded his head to one direction. "See? That is the way we've been coming. We are about 30 miles away from Lord Curdolin's city now. Which is good, considering we've been traveling three days."

"Which way are we going?" Eressa asked.

"East. See those mountains over there?" Legolas asked. "They are the Misty Mountains. Beyond them is my home, Mirkwood. But Before them is Rivendell."

"That is a long way." Eressa marveled.

"About 200 miles."

"How many?!"

"Don't worry, Eressa. I can easily walk the distance. I'll carry you as much as you want."

Eressa shook her head. "You don't want to carry me. I'm too heavy."

Legolas gave her a look and grasped her waist again. He stepped off the branch they were perched on and allowed both he and Eressa to fall about ten feet. Then he lashed out his free hand and caught another branch. Eressa, of course, screamed as they fell.

Legolas made their way to the ground that way. When he finally dropped Eressa onto the ground and then dropped beside her, she gave him an annoyed look, which he promptly returned with a smirk.

"You aren't heavy. I could run with you on my back the entire day." He boasted.

Eressa shook her head again. "You forget your going to be carrying two of us." She said, putting a hand to her belly. "I'm gaining weight every day."

Legolas blinked and his grin widened. He knelt in front of Eressa and put his ear to her stomach, closing his eyes. Eressa forgot her annoyance with him and smiled, she placed her hands upon the elf's soft hair.

"Do you hear anything?" She asked.

"I hear your heartbeat, it's very loud." Came the reply. "But I hear…" He paused.

"Legolas?"

"I hear our child's heartbeat, Eressa." Legolas said, taking his head back and frowning. "It's much faster than yours. Is that alright?"

Eressa's face fell. "I hope so. I don't know much about babies."

"I don't either."

"I never expected you to." Eressa chuckled.

Legolas sighed and stood up, brushing off his knees. "We should continue walking. As I said before, we have a long way to go."

Eressa made a whining sound. "But we must have already walked ten miles today!"

Legolas turned and looked back at her, his eyebrows raised. "We've only walked three, Eressa. Do you want me to carry you?"

"No."

"Alright. Then come and walk with me. I'll sing to you."

Eressa brightened. "You sing? You never told me you sing!"

"I never mentioned it because I had not the heart to while we were locked up in that dreadful place." Legolas said, his voice suddenly dark.

"Southbed."

"What?"

"The city's name is Southbed. The one we came from."

"Oh."

"Will you sing to me now?"

Legolas smiled. "Of course, milady." He adopted a sort of snobby lilt to his voice. "And what would the Lady like to hear?"

"A love song."

Legolas stopped his act and looked at her. "I don't know any."

Eressa frowned. "Why not?"

Legolas felt himself blush. "Well…I never bothered to learn them."

Eressa smiled as they began walking. She folded her arm around his. "But you've told me you've been in love."

Legolas swallowed. "Not like I'm in love with you."

Eressa stopped walking, her arm slipping out from between Legolas's. She was smiling coyly. Legolas turned around and faced her, a confused look in his eye. Eressa calmly walked the short distance between them and clasped his face in her hands, kissing him deeply.

"I love you so much, Legolas." She murmured. Legolas smiled as he kissed her one more time.

"I love you too." He replied. "But we will not get far doing this. Come, Eressa."

The two lovers walked hand in hand, deeper and deeper into the forests.

((((((((((((((((((((

Nights and days passed slowly. The two travelers managed alright, eating from a berry bush here, stopping for a rest there. Eressa's feet became more wary and sore, her load seemed heavier everyday. She asked Legolas often how much further they had to go. On the sixth day of walking Eressa finally complied to let Legolas carry her some distance. But at night she insisted that she walk alone, at least until Legolas had to swing them up into the trees for sleep.

How Legolas could sleep teetering thirty feet above the ground was a mystery to Eressa. But he was always careful to find the sturdiest, thickest branches to lean upon, and then let Eressa sleep with his arms around her. He insisted sleeping in the trees. He said there were wolves about this land; he could hear them far in the distance. It would be dangerous to sleep on the ground.

On the seventh day, they came to a stream. Legolas heard the running, babbling brook first and caught Eressa by surprise when his face suddenly lit up like a candle.

"Legolas, what is it?" She asked as he smiled slowly.

Legolas turned his head to her and his grin widened. He grabbed her hand and moved forward. "Water." He explained in one simple word.

Before now, the two had been forced to drink only the morning dew that collected on the leaves of the trees they slept in. That was enough for Legolas, but not nearly enough for Eressa. So Eressa was glad when they reached the stream and it's clear, cool waters.

Legolas didn't hesitate to wade in knee deep, his hands skimming on the surface. He scooped some of the water and he drank from it, but it was not foul-tasting or poisoned. He motioned for Eressa to join him.

Eressa smiled and hoisted up her skirt a ways before stepping into the water. It felt wonderful on her feet, and she drank from it greedily.

"Drink all you can." Legolas told her. "For we don't know how long it will be until we reach another stream."

"I know." Eressa said, gasping and clapping her damp hands on her dirty face. "I could just kill for some soap right about now."

"You can clean yourself. I'll leave." Legolas said quietly.

Eressa gave him a look. "Legolas, you know you don't have to leave. You know that."

Legolas grinned at her. "I know. Just being polite." The elf took another sip of the cool, crisp water.

"Legolas?"

"Hm?"

"How far are we from Rivendell now?"

Legolas swallowed, his throat no longer dry. "We've been making good time. I would have to say we only have 130 miles left."

Eressa's smile faded, and she sighed. Legolas frowned as well. He knew that Eressa was tired of walking, and she was worried for the child. He was as well. Even with his good woodsmen skills, he couldn't have found enough food for a pregnant woman in a woods twice as thick as this one.

"We will get there soon, melamin." He assured her. "We are already halfway there."

"I know." Eressa said, putting her smile back on. "I know."

Legolas ran his hand across the surface of the water once more. "Take another long drink. We'll keep moving."

Eressa sighed again. "Alright Legolas."

"Do you want to be carried?"

"No."

Legolas grinned and took his lover's hand. "Let's be off then."

Eressa smiled back at him. "Yes, let's be off."

((((((((((((((Personal Thing))))))))))))))))))))

It's a terrible place to end, and it's a little short. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get the first chapter up quickly! Bring on the reviews people!! Please!!


	2. Chapter 2: The Found

Disclaimer: I own nada!! Estas pollo loco!

Author's note: This chapter moves kind of quickly (at least I think so). This chapter also attempts to show how Aragorn (called Estel in this story, as he would have been in Rivendell when he was young) and Legolas meet for the first time.

((((((((((((Chapter 2)))))))))))))))))

Seventeen days after they had first breathed free air, Legolas could feel that he and Eressa were very close to Rivendell. They had come across many paths that elves, men, or other creatures took, but stayed away from them. In these dark days, no one knew what you might come across if you followed the roads. It was best they stay hidden in the woods until they were at Rivendell's gate.

Eressa could feel the change in the air too. It became lighter as they drew nearer to the elven city, and the trees in this area were greener, taller, and older. She could also see the change in Legolas as they walked on. He grew more and more excited and tense as they crept closer and closer to their destination.

"You'll love it in Rivendell, Eressa." He kept saying. "It's so beautiful, and the waters run clear and cool. Nothing evil comes near it."

Eressa would always just smile as a reply. She was glad for herself, and especially for Legolas, but secretly she was growing nervous. She had never known another elf before Legolas. She hoped they all would be as lovely and kind as he. And she hoped that they would approve of her carrying another elf's child.

Legolas would often watch Eressa and know that she was thinking of this. He was also hiding nervousness. He hadn't seen another of his kin alive in five months. No doubt there would be enormous excitement when he, the Prince of Mirkwood, would return home. But Legolas didn't want any part in the feasts and celebrations that would follow. He just wanted to be with Eressa, and to show her what it was like to be free.

He was thinking of just this as he and Eressa walked hand in hand one night. It was dark already, the shade of the trees retreating into almost pitch blackness. He felt Eressa tugging on his hand.

"Yes, Eressa?" He asked, slowing his stride.

"May we rest for the night?" The girl asked, her hand slipping from his. "Please, Legolas, my feet can't walk another step."

Legolas frowned. He looked off into the East. "But we are only three miles from Rivendell."

Eressa didn't seem to hear him. She fell to the ground with a plop at the base of a large Oak tree. "Please Legolas." She begged. "We can get there in the morning…I just need to rest for one more night."

Legolas's frown deepened. He looked back to the East, then at his lover. Eressa was hunched inbetween the large roots, clutching her stomach. Legolas mentally sighed.

_I can not keep driving her like this. _He decided.

"Very well. We will rest for tonight." He said, approaching Eressa and sitting in front of her. "So tomorrow you'll get to see Rivendell in all it's splendor during the day."

"You can never say enough good things about this city, Legolas." Eressa said, smiling slightly. "I hope it's all you say it is."

"It is, melamin. And more." Legolas assured her. He clenched his hands and felt the grass crush between his fingers. A feeling he had missed.

"Legolas?" Eressa asked in a timid voice.

"Yes?"

"What will your people think?"

"Of what?"

Eressa frowned and looked away. "Of me. Of this." She gestured to her enlarged belly.

Legolas frowned as he observed her. "I hope they will accept the choice that I've made. I love you, and nothing will change that."

"But will they accept _me_?" Eressa persisted, leaning back against the rough bark of the tree.

Legolas smiled. "I'm sure they will. If they will be upset about anything, it will be myself."

"You didn't do anything."

"I…don't know." Legolas said finally. "I just don't know how they will react. The Rivendell elves will treat you kindly of course. But my people…"

"What makes them so different? You are all elves." Eressa asked.

"Lord Elrond's people are accustomed to men. Men are welcome in their city. But in Mirkwood…it's quite different." Legolas explained. "My people are…slightly less social."

"But surely they will be glad to have you back. Don't they think you are dead?" Eressa asked.

"Yes…" Legolas replied almost automatically. "They will…"

Legolas stopped there, realizing one intensely important detail that he had forgotten to tell Eressa. Eressa watched him as he froze and was concerned.

"Legolas, what did you just think of?"

Legolas blinked, and opened his mouth a few times. Not a word came out.

"Legolas?"

Finally Legolas was able to speak. "E…Eressa…there is one small detail about myself that I forgot to tell you." Under his breath he added: "A few small details, actually."

Eressa frowned and leaned forward. "Alright. Tell me them."

Legolas combed his brain for the best way to tell Eressa what he wanted her to know. But since he was at a loss of words right now, he simply blurted it.

"I'm a Prince." He said quietly.

Eressa's green eyes narrowed. "A what?"

"A Prince. My full name is Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil. Thranduil is King of Mirkwood, and I am his son. _Prince_." Legolas told her quickly, bracing himself for her reaction.

Eressa gasped and looked him up and down for a few moments. "How could you not tell me this?"

"I didn't partly because I forgot, partly because I didn't want to and partly for your own safety." Legolas answered honestly.

"You're a Prince?" Eressa asked, trying to clear her head. "And your father is King of Mirkwood?"

"Yes. That's exactly right." Legolas answered.

Eressa looked and him, her eyebrows raised in an expression of surprise and confusion. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked again. "What does this mean?"

"It's a long story, Eressa." Legolas explained. He suddenly felt cold and felt the urge to hold Eressa to him, to warm him. "It's a long story that needs explaining."

"Well then, explain it to me." Eressa cut in.

"I will…I just…" Legolas halted his speech and rubbed his chin with his fingers. "There's another thing I haven't told you."

Eressa looked disappointed. Legolas couldn't blame her. He had, now that he realized it, hidden many things about himself from her.

"I know how much your brother's death effected you, Eressa, even if I wasn't there to witness it." Legolas began slowly, carefully choosing his words. "I know this because I've also lost a brother."

Eressa's eyes widened slightly, and she breathed out a sigh. "Go on."

"His name was Ithilion. He was my father's eldest son. I was the youngest. We had no other siblings." Legolas said. "The day I was captured…we were attacked by men. Ithilion…he killed himself. He…he…knew how much of a dishonor it is for an elf to be captured."

Eressa blinked and then understood. She watched as Legolas's eyes filled with sadness and memory, and thought she saw tears. But Legolas didn't stop speaking to her.

"I was rendered unconscious and bought by Lord Curdolin the next night…the rest you know. But…since Ithilion was the eldest brother, he had the responsibility of taking the throne of Mirkwood for his own should our father die or leave. Now that he's dead…that responsibility falls on me." Legolas took a deep breath.

"I am now the King's heir, and only heir. Which means that if we get married, Eressa…you will have to face the possibility that someday, you could be Queen." Legolas finished with a relieved sigh; it felt good to let Eressa know the truth, even after so long.

Eressa stared at him in disbelief. "But I…that means our child will be a Prince, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Legolas answered. "It does."

"And I'll be Queen?"

"You'll be Queen, Eressa." Legolas said. "But only if my father gives up the throne to me. I doubt that will happen very soon. But…you will be a Princess…as soon as we marry."

Eressa stared at Legolas for a few more moments and then surprised herself by laughing out loud.

"I used to tell myself that my life was a fairy-tale come true, Legolas." She said, smiling. "That you were my Prince, sweeping me off my feet and making me your Princess."

She lifted herself away from the tree trunk and grasped Legolas in a hug, which he gratefully returned. "But it's real. It's not a fairy-tale afterall."

"So…you aren't upset with me?"

Eressa looked up at him. "Legolas, I love you. Why would I be upset?"

"I…lied to you. I hid things you should have known from you." The elf looked away into the night, frowning.

"I don't care, Legolas." Eressa said, shifting so she was closer to him. She held his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "So you hold an important title. That doesn't make you any different from the elf I fell in love with. You know I'd love you no matter what you were."

Legolas finally realized her sincerity and managed a smile. "What if I turned into a dragon?" He jested. "Would you still love me then?"

"I would love you if you turned into a big, old rock!" Eressa laughed. As she did the wind blew, making the leaves of the trees laugh with her.

"You mean a mountain?" Legolas played along. His hands found their way to Eressa's waist and he hoisted her up onto his lap, playfully kissing her on the nose.

Eressa giggled and kissed him back on the forehead. "I would love you even if you turned into a mountain, Legolas. But you won't be doing that will you?"

"Never." The elf replied, kissing her again, this time catching Eressa's mouth in his. Eressa smiled and welcomed him, holding Legolas as close as her pregnant body would let her.

Suddenly, Legolas paused and pulled away, his face alarmed. Eressa knew immediately something was wrong. The elf had sensed something. She lowered her voice.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Shh…" Legolas hushed her, narrowing his eyes and peering into the darkness between the trees. "I heard something."

Eressa gasped and held her breath. Legolas let her off his lap and stood up. Eressa kept down low and pressed her body against the hard, rough surface of the Oak tree. She watched as Legolas turned his head to and fro…and then focused his eyes on a certain place, near a clump of bushes.

"Eressa." He said very quietly. His voice was dark…dangerous. "I want you to get up and run. Now."

Eressa didn't understand what she was hearing. "What? Which way?"

"East. You know where that is." The elf replied, his voice monotone. "Go. Now."

Eressa quickly stood up and backed away a few steps. But she didn't want to leave Legolas alone. And she certainly didn't want to venture out into the woods by herself.

Legolas turned his head over his shoulder when he didn't hear Eressa run away. At that moment, Eressa saw something tall and dark rise abruptly out of the bushes in front of them. In the darkness she didn't know what it was, but she didn't need to know in order to scream.

Legolas turned his head just in time to see a figure appear in front of him. He didn't take the time to analyze it. He charged. He hear Eressa scream again as his body hit flesh. Human flesh.

_Valar…_he realized. _It's one of Lord Curdolin's men. They've followed us here._

The very thought made Legolas's blood boil, and he rammed the man into a nearby tree. The man was momentarily stunned, and Legolas took the time to turn back to where Eressa was frozen to the ground.

"ERESSA!" He yelled. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Her lover's frantic cry was all that it took to snap Eressa out of her petrified state. Whirling around on the grass, she turned and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction Legolas had charged in.

_Damn it…she's not going east…_Legolas thought. He didn't have any time to finish his thought before the man revived and looked up at him.

Legolas backed away, teeth and fists clenched. The man had dark, wavy hair that swung about just above his shoulders. He was dressed in entirely very dark green, so dark that it almost seemed black. His face was rugged, with a half-grown beard and his blue eyes shone with surprise. He had a sword banging against his knee, and a quiver of arrows on his back.

_Well armed…_Legolas snarled in his mind. _But I won't let that stop me. _If it meant fighting this man to the death, he would protect Eressa.

_As long as she gets away, nothing else matters…_He told himself. Then he screamed and charged again, lashing out with his fists and nothing else.

But this time the man was quick. He spun away from Legolas, and in doing so removed a sword from his belt. He quickly struck it out between himself and the angry elf. He opened his mouth to say something, but Legolas beat him to it.

"Who are you!?" He growled, not bothering to hide the rage boiling in his soul. "Why were you spying on me!?"

"I was not spying. I am a friend." The man answered calmly.

Legolas felt himself seethe inside with hatred. "No human is my friend!" He declared. He could smell blood on this man…he could smell death.

He charged again. The man's blue eyes widened and he swung his sword, but Legolas ducked inside his arm and was able to slam him up against another tree. The man grunted but used his free arm to punch Legolas in the face. Legolas staggered back and avoided a swing of the man's sword once again.

Legolas looked around frantically. He could have taken on this man if he also had not any weapons, but even an elf couldn't win a fight against a man with a sword un aided. Legolas looked up into the branches of the oak tree. He leaped gracefully up and grasped on of the thicker limbs, and used both his weight and his strength to break it off as he fell back to the ground. He landed just in time to block a blow from the man.

The sword's blade struck into the wood deeply, but not deeply enough. Legolas knew the man was holding back, but why?

_They want me alive again…_he realized.

Legolas used the branch to push the man back. The sword came free, but the man again hesitated before attacking again.

_Fine_. Legolas thought. _That makes it all the more easy for me to win._

Again, Legolas came at the man, swinging his weapon. But the man didn't make any move to counter nor retreat from the elf's attack. Not until Legolas had come too close.

Legolas raised the branch and swung it, a mighty blow that would have connected with the man's head and probably killed him. But the man ducked, and in an impossibly graceful, circular motion came up again as Legolas past him, and then slashed the elf down the center of his back.

Legolas cried out, and fell against a tree, his weapon dropping with him. But the instant he fell he knew he had not been hurt. The man had hit him, but so lightly that it hardly tore his shirt. He never expected the man to move that fast and with that much control. That move was one used by the elves to disable an opponent in battle. It was impossible. Quickly he whirled around, only to see the gleam of a blade in his face.

Legolas's eyes followed the long blade of metal up the man's arm, and then to his face. The man was looking at him most strangely. Legolas came to realize that he was returning an equally strange look. But his confusion quickly morphed to rage once again.

"If you have been sent to retrieve me, then kill me." He said when the man didn't make any move.

The man's eyes narrowed. "I haven't come to retrieve you nor kill you. Who are you?"

Legolas's eyes gleamed and he promptly shut his mouth. Still the man's sword didn't move the mere four inches it would have taken to slash his throat open.

"If you are not here to do that, then why are you here!?Why do you have the stench of blood on you?" Legolas whispered harshly. "And how on earth did you learn elvish battle tactics?"

The man's face suddenly curled into a small smile. It was not an unpleasant looking one, either. He opened his mouth and then spoke in a tongue that was not of his people.

I know many elvish things, my friend. He said in Sindarion.

Legolas gasped. "How do you know that!?" He demanded.

The man smiled wider now and then, to Legolas's surprise, sheathed his sword. "My name is Estel." He said, switching back to common speech. "I am the foster-child of Lord Elrond. My brothers and I have been on a hunting expedition. That is probably why you smell blood on me."

Legolas's mouth flew open. "But…you know Lord Elrond and his sons?"

"Do you?" The man countered. "Who are you, good elf?"

Legolas looked the man over, not knowing if he could trust him. He didn't want to reveal himself in front of any human, but this one…he knew Lord Elrond.

Finally, Legolas gave in. "My name is…Legolas. Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." He said.

((((((((((((((((((

Eressa ran. She ran until her feet hurt. Occasionally she looked over her shoulder to see if Legolas or the man was following her. But all she saw was darkness.

As she did this, she saw a light out of the corner of her eye. Turning her eyes ahead of her, she screamed, and stopped just in time to keep from ramming head-on into a camp…full of men. She had nearly ran right into their fire, and they shouted as well as she. She tried to step around and retreat back from whence she came, but one of the men reached out and grabbed her.

Eressa screamed again, and not knowing what else to do to protect herself, promptly sunk her teeth into the sleeve of the man's arm. He cried out and shook her off, knocking her to the ground. Stuggling in the dirt, she stood up and again tried to escape, but another man grabbed her from behind, and gripped her like iron.

She fought against him and screamed as they shouted at her, but it was of no use. She fell limp in the man's arms, sobbing.

The man that was holding her let his grip to soften, and he gently eased the girl to the ground, where she hunched up into a ball and cried. Around her, she heard the men speak in hushed voices…in a language she didn't understand.

Tilting her eyes up, Eressa looked above her and into the brillant green eyes of a man that wasn't a man at all…it was an elf. She knew it because of his beauty, his long, brown hair, and his eyes.

They were all elves. They all grew silent as each one noticed that she had ceased crying. They looked at each other, all uncertain about what this young woman was doing here.

Elladen stood in front of the girl, eyeing her with interest. She had run into their camp so quickly that they hadn't even heard her coming. As she looked up at him, tears welling from her eyes, he frowned. Then he knelt down.

The girl gasped and tensed as his eyes came to her level. He looked over his shoulder at his brother, Elrohir, who shrugged helpfully.

"Girl…" He began, not knowing what else to call her. "…what are you running from?"

The girl looked at him, confused. "A--am I in Rivendell?" She asked, her voice cracking.

There was a chuckle from the other elves, but Elladen hushed them with a raise of his hand. "Nay, young human. But we are near it. Are you traveling?"

The girl slowly uncurled from her balled position on the ground. As she did, Elladen noticed her large belly that pushed out from beneath her dress. He recognized her situation. She was with child.

"What are you doing out here alone, and in your condition?" He asked the girl.

Suddenly the girl became hysterical. "I'm not alone! Please…Legolas is out there and there was a man who attacked us…"

"Legolas?" One of the other elves exclaimed. "But Prince Legolas is dead!"

Eressa didn't notice their comments. "You have to help him! He could be killed!" She cried.

Elladen leaned forward and grabbed the woman by her shoulders. The girl cried out but didn't try to escape from him.

"Do you have a name?" He asked softly.

The girl drew in a shaky breath. "E—Eressa."

Elladen sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Well then, Eressa…who is this 'Legolas' you speak of?"

"He's in danger!" Eressa shouted, but then decided that the only way to get any help was to cooperate with these elves. "He's…my friend…an elf…like all of you…do you know him?"

Elrohir shook his head. "She's deranged. Prince Legolas died a long time ago."

"He did not!" Eressa retorted. "He's alive…he helped me get here…only please…you have to help him!"

Elladen nodded. He and his brother had once been great friends with Legolas and his brother, Ithilion. They had been deeply saddened when they heard of their deaths.

"She could be right, Elrohir." He told his brother. "They never found Legolas's body."

"You say you were attacked by a man?" Another elf asked.

Eressa nodded her head. "I didn't see him clearly, but he was dressed in all dark." She turned back to the elf in front of her. "Please…help Legolas…he could die!"

"A man dressed in dark clothing…Valar! Estel!" One of the elves cried. Elrohir gasped.

"We must find them. They don't know each other. They could kill themselves." He said.

Elladen let the woman go and stood up. "Elrohir…go and find Estel. I'll take the girl back to Father. A woman shouldn't be out in the woods like this."

Elrohir nodded and the other elves turned away. Only then did Eressa notice the horses tied to trees near the camp. The elf who had held her walked away as well, leading a horse towards her. Eressa watched as the other elves prepared to leave as quickly as they could.

"Get on." She heard the elf with the green eyes order.

Eressa shakily stood up. "But I want to…"

"Hush. You don't belong here. I will bring you to Rivendell." The elf cut in.

"But Legolas…"

"My brother will find him. You'll see him before they sun rises, Eressa." The elf said. Then he smiled softly. "My name is Elladen. You will be seeing my father, Lord Elrond, very soon. Now get on."

Eressa looked at the elf and then looked at the horse. But she didn't attempt to get on it. The beast was huge and white...she found herself quite afraid of it. Instinctively, she backed up as step...unfortunately, Elladen, as he had called himself, was right behind her. He grunted as she bumped into his chest.

"You've never ridden a horse before." Elladen observed, looking at her.

Eressa avoided his eyes shyly. She nodded, but didn't speak.

"I see." The raven-haired elf answered. "Let me help you up."

Elladen didn't wait for a response before her grasped Eressa by the waist and effortlessly hoisted her up onto the saddle. Then he sat behind her and took the reins.

"Ride fast, mellon nin." He whispered to the horse.

The horse snickered loudly and pawed its hoof into the ground before taking off. Eressa shrieked as she nearly fell off, but Elladen caught her and held her steady as they rode off towards Rivendell.

((((((((((((((Personal thing)))))))))))))))))))

That was one long chapter. Sorry for the crappy ending though. Whew. I'm tired. I just got back from seeing the campus of a college and I'm so tired! There's no way I'd gain the freshman fifteen in that college! Oh…alright…I hope you enjoyed the chappy! The next one will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

((((((((((((((( Chapter 3)))))))))))))))))))

The man who called himself Estel's eyes widened considerably when Legolas told him his name.

"Legolas of Mirkwood?" He said, disbelieving. "But you were believed to be dead!"

"I had thought so. But as you can see, that belief is untrue." Legolas replied. He got up and dusted himself off, swallowing his embarrassment and pride. "I'm sorry for attacking you." He said sheepishly. "It was rash of me."

"I forgive you." Estel said.

Legolas sighed once, and then his head shot up, fear in his eyes. "Eressa." He said, looking blankly into the darkness.

"Who is that?" Estel said, turning and looking in the same direction. "That girl that was with you?"

"Yes." Legolas said, feeling himself begin to panic. "We have to find her. She doesn't know where she's going." Remarkably he was able to keep his voice sounding reasonably calm.

"Don't worry, friend. There is nothing evil in these woods." Estel assured.

"I still worry." Legolas said. He began to follow in the direction Eressa had run in. Estel watched as the elf trotted away. He was shocked…he had never met Prince Legolas before, but his brothers had often told stories about him. They had been good friends, they had said. Was this really the same Legolas?

Estel shrugged and jogged up beside the elf. The elf didn't seem to notice.

"Prince Legolas…" He began. "Is that really who you are?"

The elf looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Of course I am. But please stop focusing on me and help me look for Eressa. I don't want her to become lost or hurt."

Estel nodded and then shut his mouth for a moment. But like any curious young man he couldn't keep it that way very long. "That girl you were with…" He started.

"Eressa." The elf cut in.

"Yes. But…she's human. What is she doing out here with you?" Estel inquired.

Legolas tensed. Estel obviously hadn't noticed that Eressa was pregnant when he was spying on them. He decided not to tell him. "I rescued her." He said, somewhat truthfully. "She had no other place to go, so she came with me."

"I see." Estel replied. "You know, my brothers and my other friends have a camp in this direction. Maybe they found Eressa."

Legolas paused. "Your brothers? Elladan and Elrohir?"

Estel nodded. "Come on, I'll show you where it is." The young human picked up speed and ran through the trees like a deer. Legolas followed him.

They hadn't gotten far at all when Legolas spotted lights and heard voices. Elven voices.

"Estel!" He cried out, stopping in his tracks. "Are those your friends?"

Estel looked at Legolas and then out in the direction in which the elf pointed. Squinting his eyes, he said: "I believe so. Come on. They will be glad to see that you are well."

The young man approached the lights and shouted, waving his hands. Legolas, to his surprise, hesitated before coming out from between the trees. This would be his first contact with elves for nearly six months now.

_Valar…I've been away for a half of a year…_He thought suddenly.

"Estel!" One of the voices called back to them. "Are you alright?"

Legolas recognized the voice, but it took him a moment to place it. It was not until the person who had spoken came within his sight did he know who it was.

"Elrohir." He whispered.

The man and the elf stood patiently as the elves approached them, their eyes growing wider as they drew near. Elrohir rode up in front and stared at the dirty, neglected looking elf at his little brother's side.

"Hello, Elrohir." Legolas greeted quietly when his old friend did nothing.

The dark-haired elf's eyes grew wide, as did the sudden smile that appeared on his face.

"Legolas? That is you!" He cried, jumping down from his horse. "Thank the Valar you're alive!"

Legolas smiled as well, and embraced his friend. "It feels good to see you, Elrohir."

"Not as good as it feels to see you." The other elf answered. "Everyone thinks you are dead!"

"He knows." Estel said. "But we came looking for a girl…Legolas here was traveling with her."

"There was a girl that bumped into us." Elrohir said quite appropriately. "She spoke of you, Legolas. She was quite afraid for your safety."

"Eressa?" Legolas asked, worry gripping his features. "Is she here? Is she alright?"

"She is in good hands." Elrohir explained, placing a hand on Legolas's shoulder. "Elladan took her to our father."

"Take me to her." Legolas pleaded. "Elrohir…she needs me."

The other elf nodded. "We'll ride to Rivendell now." He announced. "Legolas, you may ride with Estel."

Legolas nodded as Estel was brought a horse. The young man flung himself upon it's back with elf-like ease and them held out a hand. Legolas took it and got on the horse behind him. Elrohir looked back at his old friend and his little brother and smiled again.

"My father will be glad to see you, Legolas." He told the Prince. "Come, let us ride quickly."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Eressa and Elladan reached Rivendell in less than twenty minutes. They passed under and extraordinary ivory arch and entered the city of the elves. Elladan frowned as he hopped of his horse. It was late. Turning and helping the human girl off the horse, he took her hand.

"We're going to see my father now." He said. "But I might have to wake him."

The girl nodded. Her hand hung limply in his. Elladan could tell she really didn't want to go with him anywhere. He didn't want her to feel threatened, so he tried something.

"You need not be afraid of me, nor anyone else here." He told her, smiling softly. "Legolas, my brother, and I used to be very good friends, you know."

Elladan's tactic worked. Eressa looked up at him in surprise. "You were?" She asked. "What happened?"

"Things happened." Elladan explained. "We all grew up, and we weren't able to see each other as often."

As he spoke, Elladan pulled Eressa through a beautiful garden and up a stair into a building with arched doorways and golden statues. A glass door hung closed in front of them. Letting go of her hand, Elladan walked up and opened the door, motioning for Eressa to come in.

It was dark inside, only a few candles lit. Elladan grabbed one of them off it's holder and lit a few more, so Eressa could see. She gasped. She had never seen such a luxurious looking room before. Everywhere she turned there was gold, silver, marble and ivory. There were velvet curtains hanging above the glittering windows, and furniture so beautiful that Eressa didn't want to sit in it, just stare.

"You can make yourself comfortable." Elladan told her, lowering his voice. "I'll wake my father."

"Lord Elrond?" She confirmed. "Legolas told me I'd be meeting him."

Elladan nodded and glanced over the girl's form once more. "Then Legolas was correct." He said. He quickly hurried off into a joined room.

Eressa looked around her, unsure of what to do. Her feet ached from running away, and her limbs were sore from abuse. Finally, she made up her mind to sit in a golden chair by one of the room's large windows. Eressa gazed out onto a beautiful sight. There was a great valley, it's walls covered with greenery and white ivory buildings. At the very bottom ran a large river. Faintly, Eressa could hear its waters rushing, like a hum in her ear.

Eressa pressed her fingers to the glass. "Legolas…where are you?" She whispered out loud. "I thought…I thought that we would come to Rivendell together."

Eressa's hand left the cold glass and she looked up, past the great valley at the sky. She saw the stars as clearly as she'd ever seen them. They seemed to smile at her, glittering and dancing for her.

"Eressa?" Came a sudden voice.

Eressa jumped as Elladan walked back into the room. He was followed by three other elves.

_I thought I was just to meet his father…_Eressa thought. _Why is there three of them?_

Suddenly another male voice broke through her thoughts. "Light the candles, I want to see her."

In an instant two of the elves rushed to opposite corners of the room, lighting candles as fast as they could. The room brightened considerably and Eressa looked up to find Elladan standing next to a dark-haired, tall elf with gentle eyes and sharp features.

"Father, this is the girl I was telling you about." Elladan introduced them. He looked to Eressa and smiled. "Eressa, this is my father, Lord Elrond."

Eressa didn't smile back. She was too nervous to. She looked up at the older elf as he stood in front of her, many questions on his face. Then he smiled and knelt.

"My son has told me that you travel with an elf named Legolas." He said in a deep, soothing tone. "Is this true?"

Eressa pressed herself back a little on the chair and nodded. "Yes…everyone thinks he's dead. But he's not."

"So I've been told." Elrond replied. "It warms my heart to hear so. But tell me a little about yourself, Eressa."

Eressa's eyes widened and she didn't say a word. That didn't seem to discourage Lord Elrond.

"Can you tell me where you're from, or when you met Legolas?" He asked.

Eressa's eyes floated downward. "I'm from a small city West of here called Southbed." She said quietly. "I met Legolas…" She paused.

"You may speak Eressa. It's alright." The older elf's words came to Eressa's ears. And to her surprise, they made her believe what he told her.

_I'm fine now. _She tried to tell herself. _I made it to Rivendell, and soon Legolas will be here too._

"I was given to him." She answered. "I was a slave, and he was one too. But I was given to him as…as a reward. That was shortly after he was bought by my…my former master, Lord Curdolin."

"Reward?" Elladen echoed. His father hushed him.

Elrond frowned. "Elladan." He said firmly. "I want you and the others to leave. I would like to speak to young Eressa alone now."

Elladan frowned. "Father…I…"

"Go, Elladan." Elrond said, a little more sternly.

His son sighed. "Fine." He followed the other two elves out of the room. Eressa noticed that they had obeyed Elrond's every request instantaneously.

"But I thought elves didn't have slaves." She thought aloud.

"We don't, my child." Elrond said, sitting down beside her on another chair. "They are my servants. They are paid well to do my bidding."

"But now…" He continued. "We must talk of more important things. Like how you and Legolas came to be here."

"Well…we escaped from Southbed. And Legolas knew how to get here. But then we were attacked by a man and I ran away while Legolas stayed and fought." Eressa said. "Do you think Legolas is alright?"

"I'm certain." Elrond said, though he wasn't. "That man was my foster son, Estel. No doubt he and Legolas are on their way here right now."

"But they were fighting!" Eressa urged. "Legolas could have hurt him!"

"I doubt that." Elrond said, calming her. "Eressa…I cannot help but see what condition you are in."

Eressa blinked and was confused for a moment, but then realized that the old elf was talking about her pregnancy. "Oh…I…"

"How far along are you?" The elf cut in.

Eressa paused…she didn't quite know. "I think…six months…but I'm not sure."

Lord Elrond nodded. "That would be my guess as well."

"Are you a healer?" Eressa asked him.

"Yes. Has Legolas told you that?"

"No. I just thought that you were."

Lord Elrond smiled at her. "Do you know who the father is, Eressa?" He asked.

Eressa frowned. She didn't want to betray Legolas to his kin while he wasn't even there. But inside she felt that Lord Elrond already knew. She had already implied that she was 'given to him', after all.

"It's Legolas's child, isn't it, Eressa?" Elrond asked. "That is why he brought you along?"

Eressa's eyes were stuck to the white marble floor. "Yes…" She answered. She felt a sick twist in her stomach as she spoke. She glanced up to see how the older elf would react.

To her surprise, Lord Elrond smiled. "Then you are a very special guest indeed. I will call one of my servants to help you clean up."

Eressa frowned and shook her head. "But I want to wait until Legolas comes here!" She protested.

Lord Elrond looked back at her. His face didn't show an expression for a moment, but then he smiled. "Lady Eressa…I can assure you that Legolas will be here for you. But for now you must…"

"No…" Eressa retorted weakly. "I want Legolas…"

"Hush…" Lord Elrond stepped forward and gently eased the girl out of her chair. Strangely, when the old elf's hand touched her back, Eressa felt calmed, and she didn't feel like arguing anymore.

"Have her take a bath, and get her some clean clothes." She heard Elrond tell his two servants.

One of them, a very pretty woman with long black hair stepped forward and took Eressa's hand in her own. "Come, dear." She said in a voice that was deep, yet feminine. "Everything will be fine."

Eressa looked at her and frowned. She turned and looked back out the large window, out at the stars.

_Legolas…I hope you'll return to me. _She thought.

"He will, Eressa." Lord Elrond said suddenly. Eressa looked at him in shock. How had he known exactly what she was thinking?

Eressa didn't get the chance to ask him, for the servant elves both kindly took her hands and led her away.

Elladan and his father stood silently after the females, both elven and human, had gone. Elladan looked at his father with question.

"Father…you really think that the child Eressa is carrying is Legolas's?" He asked after some hesitation.

He hadn't made it apparent at the time, but he nearly fell over from shock when Eressa claimed the baby was Legolas's. He didn't think Legolas would…would he?

"She is in love with him, Elladan." Lord Elrond declared. "She believes he loves her."

"But…" For once in his life, Elladan was overwhelmed with words and couldn't get them all out at once. He shut his mouth.

"We can ask Legolas when he arrives, can't we?" He then asked, not able to hold his tongue for long.

"I planned to do so." The elder elf said quietly. He walked across the room and stood in front of an arched doorway, and his son joined him.

Elladan sensed his father was troubled about something other than the fact that Prince Legolas was having an illegitimate child with a human.

"Father, what is it?" He whispered.

Elrond didn't answer for a moment and Elladan thought that his voice had perhaps been carried away with the wind, so he opened his mouth to repeat himself. But then his father spoke.

"I forsaw this." He murmured in a deep, wary voice.

Elladan blinked. "Father…you saw what was going to happen?"

The old elf nodded and breathed in the cool night air. "And what will happen." He answered.

Lord Elrond walked away from the door and sat in the chair in front of the window, still staring grimly out into the night. Elladan's head filled with worry.

"Father…what have you seen?"

The older elf looked up at his son firmly…sadly. "I saw…Darkness."

(((((((((((((((((Personal thingy))))))))))))))))))))

Ok…was that a dumb ending or what? Somehow I'm just not satisfied with my work anymore. I'll try and do better. Mental sigh…


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

Disclaimer: Do you think I'm really Tolkien? Considering that you know…he's dead and all?

((((((((((((((((Chapter 4))))))))))))))))))))))

Legolas watched in wonder and anticipation as the lights from the city of Rivendell grew closer. He, young Estel, Elrohir, and the other elves rode fast along the winding paths of the forest. He prayed to the Valar that Eressa would be waiting for him when he arrived in the golden city.

"It's been a long time since you've been to Rivendell, Prince Legolas?" Estel shouted over the roar of the horses pounding hooves.

"Yes!" Legolas answered simply. This human youth that Lord Elrond had taken in was most curious.

"You don't seem very glad you're returning!" Estel commented as they rode closer.

Legolas frowned. "Right now I'm worried about Eressa!" He shouted back.

"Of course you are!" Elrohir suddenly interrupted. He had been listening. "But for the third time, Legolas…Elladan has her. She's probably right in there with my Father now."

"I know." Legolas replied quietly.

The company's pace slowed as they rode under the enormous ivory gate that was the entrance to Rivendell. Legolas watched it as it passed over them.

_It has been a long while since I've been here. _He thought. _I've forgotten the beauty of this place._

Finally the company came to a halt outside of what Legolas remembered was Lord Elrond's dwelling. Looking at the marble stairs he remembered how, as children, he, Elrohir, and Elladan used to play there.

"It brings back memories, doesn't it?" Elrohir hopped off his horse and approached Estel and Legolas.

"Many." Legolas agreed, climbing off the horse as well.

Estel was about to swing a leg off the horse when Elrohir halted him.

"Estel, remember, it is your turn to put the horses in the stables tonight." The dark-haired elf grinned.

Estel frowned and gave his older brother a look of annoyance, but he said nothing. Elrohir smiled and turned to Legolas, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Come inside. Your friend will probably be waiting for you." He said.

Legolas nodded and followed Elrohir up the steps and into the living quarters of Lord Elrond. The old elf lord was sitting in a large chair, looking grimly out the window into the night. Elladan was standing by his side, frowning.

Legolas instantly felt a twist in his stomach. Eressa wasn't anywhere in sight.

Elladan looked up as he heard footsteps enter the room. His frown quickly turned into an expression of surprise and delight as he looked upon the face of his twin and his supposedly dead friend.

"Valar! Legolas, is that you?" He rushed over to the Prince and gripped him tightly in a bear hug. "Thank goodness you're alright! We thought you and Estel would kill each other!"

Legolas embraced his friend back, but his eyes were distant. Where was Eressa?

"Both Legolas and Estel are fine." Elrohir told his brother. His eyes turned to his father.

The elven lord turned his head away from the outside and gazed upon his sons and Legolas. His grim expression melted away to form a relieved smile. "Legolas Greenleaf." He said with mock sternness. "I cannot tell you how much sleep I've lost worrying about you."

Legolas looked up and blinked. The older elf stood up and approached them, his arms held out.

But Legolas backed away a step. "Where is Eressa?" He asked outright.

Elrond's arms dropped and he clasped his hands in front of her chest. "She is safe. My servants are cleaning her up right now."

"I want to see her." Legolas declared.

Elrohir and Elladan gave each other looks. "But she's fine, Legolas." Elladan said.

"But I want to…" Legolas persisted until Lord Elrond held up a hand to silence him.

"You will see her before the sun rises, Legolas." He said firmly. "But for now you and I have to have a talk."

Elrohir frowned and looked at his brother in question. Elladan rolled his eyes.

Lord Elrond led Legolas to the window and they both sat, Elrond on the chair and Legolas on the sofa next to it.

"You're young lover told me that you had been captured, Legolas." Lord Elrond began. "Is that true?"

Legolas's eyes grew wide at the word 'lover'. So Eressa had told Elrond? Or had Elrond simply knew it?

"Lover?" Elrohir asked. "What are you talking about, Father?"

Elrond opened his mouth, but it was who Legolas spoke first. He didn't want his friends to believe he had purposely hid that detail from them.

"That girl I came with is my lover, Elrohir." He said shakily. "I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

Elrohir's eyes widened in shock, and he opened his mouth to ask more, but his father hushed him.

"She is pregnant, Legolas. She told me the child is yours." The old elf continued. Elrohir's eyes grew wider.

Legolas avoided the eyes of his fellow elves. "That's true." He confirmed.

Lord Elrond paused and leaned back in his chair, watched as the elf Prince hung his head. "Having a child with a mortal isn't anything to be so ashamed about, Legolas." He said finally. "If not for the love between our kind and humans, I wouldn't be here right now."

Legolas looked up. "I know that, sir."

"Do you love her?"

Legolas nodded. "More than anything."

At that moment, Estel strode into the room. He took one look at his brothers, father, and the Prince and frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Elrond shook his head. "Estel, you may yet find out, but for now, no asking foolish questions."

Estel blinked and decided that now was not a good time to argue. "Alright." He walked over to a futon in the corner, picked up a book and pretended to read.

Lord Elrond turned back to Legolas. "What happened to you while you were captured, Legolas?"

Legolas frowned as he stirred up memories of pain and anger. "They made me a slave. They forced me to fight other men to the death. I killed people, Elrond. I murdered."

"It was not murder if they too were trying to kill you, Legolas." The elf lord said, nodding for Legolas to continue.

"After I won my first fights, Eressa began to visit me in my cell. We became friends, but…" Legolas paused.

"Legolas, it's alright." Lord Elrond told him.

Legolas felt reassured. "Sauron began visiting us in our dreams. It think it was our fear of him that somehow made us turn to each other for comfort."

"You fell in love."

"Yes."

Lord Elrond leaned back once more. Legolas's mention of Sauron didn't comfort him, especially after he had forseen darkness in the Prince's furture. He inhaled and looked down at Legolas, noting his filthy clothing and dirty face. Legolas shifted uncomfortably, causing the long sleeve of his shirt to move up his arm a bit. Lord Elrond frowned as he noticed the dark pinkish-purple ring around Legolas's wrist that the fabric had revealed.

"Legolas, give me your hand." He ordered.

Legolas looked at the elder elf in question but obeyed. He watched as Elrond rolled up his sleeve and then gasped as he realized his intent. Elrohir and Elladan, who were still standing nearby, gasped as well. Young Estel looked silently over the cover of his book.

"What did they do to you, Legolas?" Elladan asked in horror as he stared at the deep scar that circled his friend's wrist.

Legolas blinked and looked away from his marked arm. "There is something I forgot to tell you."

"Go on, Legolas." Lord Elrond said.

"E-Eressa…had an older brother. His name was Eredor, and I met him before I met her. He was a fighter, like I was." Legolas swallowed. "We all planned to escape from the city together, but we were caught."

Legolas paused, the memories flooding back to him too painful for him to bear. But he forced himself to continue. "Lord Curdolin…the man who owned us…h-he ordered for us to be slain."

Another swallow, and then a sob. "They hung Eredor and I by our wrists from the rafters of some dungeon for an entire day. I was saved…but Eredor died."

Legolas once again hung his head as he felt the tears slip from his eyes. "It was my fault."

Lord Elrond frowned and took Legolas's other wrist and examined it. They both had identical rings around the wrist. His sons looked on, stunned by both the Prince's story and his tears.

Lord Elrond leaned forward more and took both Legolas's hands. "Legolas, it was not your fault your friend died. You mustn't be so hard on yourself."

The Prince shook his head and wiped his tears, but said nothing. Elrond observed him once more. He waited until Legolas had regained his composure before he asked anything else of him.

"Legolas, take off your shirt." He asked when the tears had stopped.

Legolas's head shot up. "What?"

"Remove your shirt, please." The elven lord repeated patiently.

Legolas swallowed again, stood up, and then complied. He closed his eyes when he heard everyone in the room gasp when they saw his scarred, torn body.

Elladan clenched his teeth and his wrists. "Those monsters." He whispered. His brother looked at him, and then back at the Prince in shock.

Lord Elrond's eye widened when he saw the Prince's body. It had changed so much. Scars had been torn across his back and chest, by a weapon no less than a whip. The muscle under the marred skin had changed too. The Prince's muscles were more refined, especially in his arms, no doubt from suffering the physical torture his captors had put him through.

Lord Elrond nodded, and motioned for Legolas to put his shirt back on. The elf did, and sat back down silently.

"It breaks my heart to see what they have done to you, Legolas." Lord Elrond said after a moment. "But I thank the Valar that you have survived and come back to us. Your father will be relieved to know his son his alive as well."

Legolas looked at Elrond. "My father? Is he alright?"

Lord Elrond frowned. "He is not, Legolas. His soul has been slowly fading since he was told of his sons' deaths."

"No.." Legolas whispered. "You must send him a message, tell him I'm alright."

"And so I shall." The elven lord declared. "I will send Estel to deliver the message."

The young man in the corner jumped up. "What?! But Father…"

"For a long time now you have been begging me to allow you to go someplace without your brothers watching over you. This is your chance." Lord Elrond said.

Estel set his book down, stood up and bowed. A great smile was on his face. "Yes, sir." He obeyed, and then hastily rushed out of the room.

Lord Elrond again turned to Legolas. "Come now, Legolas. You are filthy; we must get you cleaned up."

Legolas's eyes darted up in interest. "Then will I get to see Eressa?" He asked timidly.

The old elf lord smiled. "I wouldn't dream of keeping her from you any longer." He said, standing. Legolas stood as well.

Elladan and Elrohir watched as their father lead the Prince out of the room and down the hall.

Elrohir turned to his twin, frowning. "Did we really just hear all that?" He asked.

Elladan turned his head and gave his brother a disbelieving look. Then he raised his fist, punched Elrohir in the shoulder, and walked away.

Elrohir watched his brother disappear and then rubbed his shoulder. "Ow." He whined, before leaving the room himself.

(((((((((((((((((((((((

Eressa looked at herself in the mirror, not quite believing what she was seeing. The servant who had taken her had bathed her—and for the first time in her life Eressa got to use real soap—only the kind that nobles could use where she came from. The elves also had a large array of potions and oils…and they had certainly done their job. Eressa's hair cascaded down like a golden waterfall and her skin was luminescent with a healthy glow.

Eressa sighed. It felt good to be clean again. But it would feel even better to see Legolas.

"How do you like the dress, milady?" A tall brunette elf asked her, bringing Eressa out of her thoughts.

The elves had been busily working on making Eressa a new dress. Right now it was just barely held together with pins, but Eressa admired the elven handywork nonetheless. Never in her whole life could she had measured, cut, and pinned together a dress so quickly!

She looked down at herself and the dress. It was two-layered, with a gold lining. The dress itself was cream colored and made of absolutely beautiful fabric. Over it she wore a sort of tunic that tied just under her chest, allowing her belly to protrude comfortably. The tunic had sleeves that were shaped much like leaves, and they fell gracefully behind the longer sleeves of her dress, draping behind her like a cape.

"It's beautiful," She finally answered, turning.

In the corner, another seamstress was busily sewing her some matching slippers.

"Good." Replied the servant. "Let me help you take this off. Then we will sew it, and it will be ready for you in a few minutes."

"A few minutes?" Eressa inquired. "That is remarkably fast."

"We are expert seamstresses here." The brunette servant explained. "You'll be dressed before Prince Legolas arrives."

Eressa blinked at the mention of Legolas. _I suppose gossip goes quickly through the elven grapevine too…_She thought.

The servant helped Eressa undress and then gave her a robe to wrap around herself until her dress was finished. She led Eressa to a bedroom and asked her if she was hungry.

"Yes, very." Eressa answered instantly. She hadn't had anything to eat since the previous afternoon. And the sunlight was just peeking over the horizon now.

"I will bring you something." The elf replied. "Do you prefer anything?"

"I'm sure I'll find anything you bring me will be delicious." Eressa replied.

This pleased the servant, and she smiled warmly. "Yes, milady. I will bring something shortly."

With that she walked out of the room, leaving Eressa alone with her thoughts. She observed the room. It was a bit bigger than the bedroom she and Aleka shared when she was in captivity, but the single bed made it seem much larger.

Eressa sat on the bed and was surprised by it's softness. It was so large and comfortable…she felt herself begin to fall asleep. She sat up, but her head was still swimming.

(((((((((((((

A few minutes later, the servant elf arrived back at the bedroom. But as she walked in the door, she was surprised to find the young human girl asleep on the bed, peaceful. Silently, the servant stepped forward and set the tray of food she carried on the table at the foot of the bed.

Smiling, she left Eressa in her dreamland.

((((((((((((((((Personal thing)))))))))))))))))))

Whew. Would you believe I wrote this whole chapter in one day? Gosh. I hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5: The Reunion

Disclaimer: Hah! I'm the owner of nothing! Beat that, Trump! stamps foot

**Ok, for those of you who were wondering:** No, the brunette elven servant is NOT Arwen. I really don't intend to have Arwen in this story, sorry if any of you are disappointed.

**And Also:** I'm sorry for the long update. I went on vacation to Mexico for a week. And Yes, it was very warm and very nice and I got a great tan, and Yes, there were many, many hot boys everywhere. Not to mention fish. Sorry to keep you waiting. Oh, and I also got a job, and I'm working 28 hours a week, and I know that don't sound like much, but it might cut back my writing time, so if I'm ever late on updates, consider that the explaination, ok? Thanks guys!

(((((((((((((((((((Chapter 5)))))))))))))))))))))))

When Legolas was bathed and properly clothed, he again was met by Elrond. And yet again, he asked if he could be with Eressa now.

Lord Elrond nodded and brought forth a servant to lead him to the quarters in which 'The Lady Eressa' had been given. He was told that she would return later to lead him to his own quarters.

"That won't be necessary," He told them.

The servant walked Legolas through a corridor and down a hall with many windows. Legolas could see the sun's fiery edge appear between the two mountains, making the waters of the river glint like gold. He smiled. He had missed this place.

The servant stopped by the door and opened it, motioning for Legolas to enter. Legolas smiled and thanked them politely, and walked in, with the door closing behind them. Then Legolas gasped.

Eressa lay sprawled on the bed, asleep. She had, as Lord Elrond had explained, been cleaned as well, and Legolas didn't believe she had ever looked more beautiful than she did now. He approached her, careful as not to wake her, and noticed the tray of food that rested on the table at the foot of the bed.

There was a small loaf of bread, some fruit, and some warm soup. Legolas placed his hand on the bread and felt it's warmth. It must have been brought here only a few minutes ago. He resisted the urge to take a bite out of it. Eressa needed the food more than he did.

Then Legolas noticed another thing, placed near the tray was an emply glass, and a bottle of elven wine. Legolas's eyes lit up when he saw it. He had always loved Rivendell's wine. This time, he allowed himself to open the bottle and take a small sip.

He swallowed. "Good stuff." He muttered to himself as he set the bottle down. His eyes turned to Eressa, and once again he was overwhelmed by her beauty.

He found himself in bed beside her, with his hands brushing the sides of her face gently. She was dressed in only a robe, but she looked stunning in it nonetheless.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Legolas turned towards it, a little annoyed. He wished to have what remained of the night alone with Eressa. Groaning, he got out of the soft bed and opened the door.

A servant elf stood outside with a folded dress in her arms. She gasped when she saw him, and found it hard to say anything for some time.

"Yes?" Legolas asked, impatient.

"Oh…these are for The Lady Eressa…Prince Legolas." She said hesitantly.

Legolas smiled as he took the clothing from her. "Thank you."

The elven servant looked at him in amazement one more time. "I shall leave you then." She said, and quickly hurried off.

Legolas looked at the clothing and closed the door. It was a dress, and a beautiful one at that. He couldn't wait to see Eressa put it on.

"Eressa." He said to himself. He put the clothes down on the table next to the food and once again climbed into bed next to his lover. She sighed in her slumber and shifted a bit. Legolas paused as he watched her long eyelashes flutter.

Eressa opened her eyes. "Legolas!" She said when she saw him. She didn't have to reach for him to hold her, for his arms were around her in an instant.

"Eressa…melamin…I missed you." Legolas said, embracing her.

Eressa gladly returned the embrace. "I missed you too…" She replied. "I was so afraid that you had been hurt!"

"I am fine." He assured her, touched her cheek with the palm of his hand.

Eressa pressed her hand to his, holding it against her face. She looked at Legolas with wonder in her eyes.

"You look…so handsome, Legolas." She breathed.

"You look breathtaking as well, Eressa." Legolas returned warmly. He leaned forward, and the small distance between their bodies closed as he kissed her on the mouth. Eressa held him to her as long as possible, and Legolas didn't mind that at all.

It was only when she needed to breathe did she let him go. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

Legolas sighed as he felt the vibrations of her voice against his skin. "And I love you, Eressa." He told her, gripping her body.

Eressa smiled gently as she watched Legolas's hand trail from her cheek to under her robe and rest on the bare, smooth skin of her stretched belly. She reached under as well and held his hand there, the feel of his skin against hers comforting.

"You're probably resting your hand on your son or daughter's head right now, Legolas." Eressa told him.

Legolas looked at her in surprise and delight. "I never thought of that." He paused. "I suppose I have a hard time believing that there is a little life right there…inside you."

"There is." Eressa said warmly. "Lord Elrond said that it's been about six months now."

"Did he?" Legolas asked, and Eressa nodded.

Eressa squeezed the hand that wasn't under her robe with her free hand. "What did you tell him about us?" She asked.

Legolas blinked. She was speaking of Lord Elrond, of course. "I told him the shorter version of…everything."

"Oh. Alright." Eressa said, satisfied with that answer. She gasped when she saw the dress and the food at the end of the bed. "Is that for us?" She asked.

"It is for you, actually." Legolas said. "Though I did sample the wine. It is quite good."

Eressa sat up and looked at him in surprise. "I've never tasted a drop of wine in my life." She said.

Legolas smiled and crawled towards the end of the bed, picking up the glass and the bottle. He uncorked the bottle once again, using his teeth and poured the red liquid into the glass.

"You'll love it then." He said clumsily, with the cork in between his teeth.

Eressa took the glass but looked at it quizzically. She looked back at Legolas, who gave her an encouraging nod, and so she took a small sip. Then she smiled. It was a strange flavor, unlike what she thought wine would taste like, but it was very good.

"I do love it." She said as she took another sip. "You know me so well, Legolas."

"Then I can bet you are famished as well." The elf said as he brought over the whole tray of food. Eressa smiled and reached for the still warm bread. she tore the loaf in half and offered one half to Legolas. He took it.

The couple dined happily until all the food was gone. They laid back on the bed with their bellies full and their hearts content.

"I can't believe we're finally here…" Legolas pondered aloud. "Thank the Valar."

Eressa grinned at him. "Thank the Valar for _you_." She said.

Legolas grinned sheepishly. He shifted so that he was closer to Eressa, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Legolas once again placed a tender hand on her swollen stomach.

Eressa watched him do this and then asked: "What are we going to name the child, Legolas?"

Legolas looked up at her, eyes wide. He hadn't thought of that small detail, either. That worried him. How many other things could he forget?

"I don't know…whatever you like, Eressa." He answered uncertainly.

Eressa looked down on her stomach. "It will depend on if it is a boy or a girl. What do you think it will be?"

Legolas frowned. "I don't know." He repeated.

Eressa smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I think it's going to be a son." She said confidently.

Legolas propped himself up on his elbow. "What makes you so certain, melamin?"

Eressa removed her arms from around Legolas's shoulders and rubbed them against her round belly. "I just have a feeling, that's all."

Legolas nodded and rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent. "If you say so." He agreed. Then he yawned.

"Are you tired, Legolas?" Eressa asked.

"Yes."

"So am I."

Legolas grinned and he closed his eyes for a moment. "Then let us fall asleep, and not wake until tomorrow."

Eressa giggled. "I hope we do not sleep so long." She said. "Lord Elrond would think we have died!"

Legolas laughed at his lovers jest, and wrapped his arms around her waist, around her firm belly. He sighed and looked up at Eressa as she closed her eyes and did the same.

"I love you." He told her. His voice was a soft as the wind on a spring morning.

Eressa's eyes opened a bit. She looked right at him, and smiled. "And I love you, Legolas Greenleaf."

Legolas sighed again, and Eressa closed her eyes yet again. He listened to her heart beating steadily. Faintly, inside her somewhere, he could hear the sped-up heartbeat of his child as well. They both melted into a steady rhythm that slowly lulled him to sleep.

((((((((((((((((((Personal thing))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ok. So this chappy wasn't long, but it was an ok place to end. That makes this the second chapter of this story I've written in one day! Wow! A record! Kewlness!


	6. Chapter 6: Not Alone

Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien! GAHAHA!

AN: I just wanted to let the "this blows dick" reviewer know that you are very, very rude (not to mention disgusting) and I would appreciate it that if you just don't like my story then LEAVE!! You don't have to waste you're time writing insults…haven't you heard of courtesy?

((((((((((((((((((Chapter 6)))))))))))))))))))))))

Five days after they first arrived, Legolas and Eressa were beginning to become accustomed to free living again. The elves, at Lord Elrond's orders, obliged to their every whim. Eressa was so flattered by this that she began to feel guilty…somehow. She wasn't used to be served like this. She was used to being the person that served, not the person that _was_ served.

Legolas, on the other hand, was not phased by his cousin's behavior. He had known that this would happen. Lord Elrond and his people were among the most generous and welcoming creatures out there. He tried to make Eressa feel the same, but it looked as though she would need more time to get used to it.

But they didn't have very much time.

On the sixth day Estel arrived back from Mirkwood, and good news came with him. His Majesty the King of Mirkwood had begun to recover even as news that his youngest son had survived reached his ears. And the Woodelves were absolutely overjoyed to hear that their youngest Prince was alright.

"You should go to them soon, Legolas." Lord Elrond advised. "They cannot celebrate your return without you."

Legolas smiled. "I know. But Lord Elrond…what am I going to tell my father?"

"About Eressa…and your child?"

"Yes…about that."

The old elf lord smiled lightly. "Well, Legolas…I was hoping you'd tell him the truth. I'm certain your father will be overjoyed to hear he will be receiving a grandchild soon."

Legolas frowned. "But a human grandchild." He said. "The heir to the Mirkwood throne…my heir…it will be a human."

Lord Elrond looked at the elf Prince. "Look at me, Legolas. Am I human?"

Legolas was baffled. "Of course not."

"Right. Because I chose to become Immortal and founded this very city." The elf lord explained. "You know this."

"I do."

"Your child will have a choice too."

Legolas looked down. "Yes…I understand."

The elf lord put a comforting hand on the Prince's shoulders. "You mustn't worry yourself, Legolas. Your father will be thrilled."

((((((((((((((((((((((

"Legolas…I'm not sure if I can fit all these in my bag."

Eressa stood in what had become their bedroom, looking at her clothing, which was lying out on the bed. They had begun packing, for they were leaving for Mirkwood in the morning. And Lord Elrond and his sons were escorting them there.

Legolas looked over and watched with amusement as Eressa tried to stuff one more dress into the many bags they had to pack. "I'm afraid you can't bring them all, Eressa." He said, smiling. "We only have one horse to carry all that."

Eressa looked at him, annoyed somewhat. "But I…" She stopped and crossed her arms in a huff.

Legolas smiled and came up behind her, reaching his arms around her. Eressa had been reluctant to receive anything from the kind Rivendell elves, but she had grown especially fond of the clothing that had been made for her. As of now the elves had made her three extravagant outfits…all made to fit Eressa's changing body, and all beautiful.

"You'll just have to leave on of the outfits here, darling." Legolas said to her. "Just choose the ones you most like."

"But I want to bring them all." She whined. "I like them all."

Legolas chuckled and planted a soft kiss on her cheek and then backed away, turning to his own bags. "Eressa, I assure you, the seamstresses at my home will make you many dresses…each more beautiful than the last."

Eressa turned to him, her arms still crossed and her lip stuck out. She would have looked very much like a child in that moment, had it not been for her pregnancy.

Legolas shoved his clothes into a bag and then approached her again. His hands rested on her upper arms and he placed his chin on the top of her hair, pressing her to him. Eressa didn't hesitate to unfold her arms and embrace his body.

"You'll like Mirkwood." He told her hopefully. "It's very beautiful in the spring."

Eressa smiled into his chest. "It's almost summer, silly."

"True." Legolas agreed. "Mirkwood looks beautiful in summer as well."

They separated and Eressa clutched her bulging stomach. "Lord Elrond says the baby should be due in late July." She said proudly.

Legolas grinned at her and nodded warmly. "You told me."

Eressa turned back to her clothes, but she continued talking. "My mother always used to tell me that the happiest children are born in the summer." She said, folding one of her outfits and placing it into the bag carefully.

She paused and looked up at Legolas, who hadn't averted his gaze from her. "Do you think our child will be happy, Legolas?"

Legolas smiled. "Of course."

Eressa grinned and folded another outfit. "I hope so."

As the girl turned and focused on packing the rest of her bags and sacks, Legolas continued to stare at her. A frown slowly formed on his face.

"Eressa?" He asked after some time had passed.

"Hm?" Eressa answered, not looking up at him.

Legolas looked down uncertainly. "Why do you doubt that our child will be happy?" He asked.

Eressa blinked and looked up in surprise. He had seen right through her again. She should have known it. Sighing, she dropped her hands and walked towards him.

"I don't know why I doubt it, Legolas." She said. "I know I shouldn't …but…it is a possibility, isn't it?"

Legolas stared at her and shook his head vigorisly. "No, it's not."

"Why isn't it?"

Legolas frowned more deeply and countered her question with his own. "Why do you doubt it, Eressa? Do you doubt yourself?" He paused. "Do you doubt me?"

Eressa fell silent. She took a step back from him and suddenly it was as if the light that had always shone on her had been abruptly shut out.

"That is not what I think." She answered quietly.

Legolas looked at her sadly. "Then what do you think, Eressa? You know you can tell me anything."

Eressa looked at him, her emerald eyes seeming to comb Legolas's body from head to foot. Her gaze was sorrowful…fearful.

"Eressa," Legolas urged, stepping forward.

Eressa did not recoil back from him. "Legolas…" She pleaded as he embraced her. "I don't doubt you. I know you'll be a wonderful father. But myself…I'm only eighteen. I'm a child still, and having a child."

"That's not true." Legolas argued. "When I first saw you, when you were forced into my cell at Lord Curdolin's…that was when you were a little girl, a child. But since I've known you…you've grown into a strong, beautiful woman."

Legolas tenderly reached up a hand and brushed his fingers against her soft cheek. "You'll be a wonderful mother, Eressa." He said certainly.

Eressa reached up and clasped his hand in her own. "Do you think so?" She asked.

"Would I say it if I didn't?"

Eressa started to smile. "No."

Legolas pulled back and cupped her head in his hands. "Then there you go." He said, smiling now. "Finish packing quickly. Lord Elrond has invited us for dinner."

The elf stepped away, now tending to his own bags. But before he could, Eressa grabbed his arm. Slowly, he turned back.

"I love you, Legolas." She said, hugging him once again.

Legolas smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I love you too." He replied. "I always will."

"As will I."

Legolas gave his lover one last smile and turned away. But Eressa continued to stand and gaze at the elf's back. She grinned. He always had a way to reassure her, even in the darkest times. How did he do it? Was it another form of elven magic that seemed to surround him? Eressa shook her head. She didn't know. But she was not so curious to find out either.

_For now I'm just glad I'm here with him…and having his child._ She thought happily.

She touched her stomach. Her hand rested comfortably on it for a moment when Eressa thought she felt a kick on the inside. She gasped, but quietly enough so that Legolas didn't notice.

_He..he moved!_ She suddenly realized.

Eressa placed her other hand gingerly on the surface of her belly, next to the other. She concentrated on feeling any more movement from the baby. But none came.

Eventually Legolas turned to her. "Darling? I am ready." He said. "Are you?"

Eressa's head shot up. "Oh…yes." She said, quickly tossing the few items she had left into a random bag. "I'm ready."

"Then let's go." Legolas replied with a warm smile and a wave of his hand. "Lord Elrond will be waiting."

((((((((((((((((((((

The next morning, Legolas got up early to meet Lord Elrond and his sons. Elrohir and Elladan grinned when they saw him. Estel showed up, leading the horses.

"Where's Lady Eressa?" The young man asked, curious as always.

Legolas smiled. He hand become used to the human's constant questions by now, and they had even become quite good friends.

"She's still sleeping." He answered. "It is still quite early."

"Well, you got up early." Estel replied.

"I like to." Legolas explained. "I like to see the dawn."

"Be sure to awake her soon, Legolas." Lord Elrond cut in. "We plan to leave before eight o'clock."

Legolas nodded. "I will, sir." He said. "In fact, I'll go wake her now."

"Very well." The older elf replied calmly. With a wave of a hand he dismissed Legolas, and the younger elf bowed and walked off.

"I'll see you in a bit," He waved to Elrohir and Elladan.

"Don't wake her to quickly, Legolas!" Warned Elladan. "It's bad luck!"

"Sure." Legolas laughed and continued on.

))))))))))))))))))

Eressa was up and ready in thirty minutes. The company assembled once again at Rivendell's gate and loaded their bags onto the horses. Eressa was shocked when she was told she'd be riding one of her own.

"My own horse? I don't know if I can do that…" She retorted uncertainly.

"Not to worry, milady." Replied Elrohir. "You will not have to lead it at all. There will be a rope tied around the necks of your horse and Legolas's horse. Your horse will go wherever Legolas's horse goes."

"Oh." Eressa said, calming down. "It's nice to know we won't be separated, Legolas."

"Very." Her lover agreed. He stepped to her and held out his hands. "Let me help you."

Eressa blinked. "With what?"

"Getting on your horse, silly." Legolas teased.

Eressa realized her mistake and laughed. She let Legolas help her up and shifted in the small saddle, her legs to one side.

"That saddle used to belong to my daughter, when she was younger." Lord Elrond said to her.

Eressa smiled warmly at the old elf. "You have a daughter? I did not know that."

"She's in Lothlorien now." Lord Elrond explained.

"Where is that?"

"Across the mountains, and to the south."

Eressa paused. "What is your daughter's name, Lord Elrond?"

The elf lord smiled kindly at her as he mounted his own horse. "Arwen."

The two looked at each other in silence for a moment before Lord Elrond turned his gaze away. Eressa sucked in a breath of sweet air and looked back over her shoulder at the elven city.

"Legolas was right." She whispered to herself. "I am going to miss it here."

"Eressa?" Legolas's voice suddenly spoke to her.

"Yes?" Eressa turned back, her face graced with a smile.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"I suppose."

Legolas grinned. He stepped to his own horse and gracefully leaped up onto it's back, with seemingly no effort. Unlike Eressa, he rode bareback. "Then lets be off." He said merrily.

Eressa watched as he leaned forward and whispered something elvish into his horses ear. The horse started to walk. Eressa was amazed.

"Can they understand you?" She asked. "The horses, I mean?"

Legolas turned to her as the company passed under the ivory gate. "Well…these are elf-steeds, so they can. But elves do have a way with all horses."

Eressa looked down at the neck of her horse, at its soft, long mane. Her horse was very beautiful, with a black coat but a mane of snow. "Can you ask my horse what her name is?"

Legolas smiled at her. "It's a 'he'." He corrected.

Eressa rolled her eyes. "Fine. Ask _him_ what is name is."

"Is that an order?" Legolas teased, cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

Eressa leaned forward and smirked. "Yes, it is."

Legolas chucked softly before he leaned impossibly far out, whispering into Eressa's steed's ear. Eressa gasped in surprise when the horse snickered and threw it's head back.

Legolas leaned back. "His name is Agoroth."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Eressa smiled as she petted Agoroth's mane. "That's amazing. I wish I could do that."

Legolas turned and looked ahead to the wooded path ahead of them. The mountains loomed up on either side and peaked through the clouds that swirled around them.

"You could." He answered after a moment. "If you learn to speak elvish, the horses will understand you too."

Eressa looked at him, her eyes widened considerably. "Really?" She repeated.

Legolas looked back at her and grinned. "Yes, Eressa."

Eressa looked back down at the neck of Agoroth and pondered the thought for a bit. She supposed that she would have to learn elvish sometime, if she and Legolas were to be married and living together in Mirkwood. She did know a few phrases he had taught her, but not much. Eressa looked towards Legolas and wondered what it must be like to be bilingual.

Legolas pretended not to notice as Eressa gazed curiously at him. Her wonder about elvish customs and culture was amusing to him. But he slowly began to realize that converting Eressa to the slave she had once been to his wife would be harder than he had thought. He had had a difficult time just trying to get her used to being waited on. What on earth was she going to do when she was in his palace, being treated like a royal, not just a guest?

"We'll see." He said to himself. Naturally, Eressa heard him.

"What?" She asked.

Legolas turned his head to her slightly, looking at her from the side. His mouth gracefully curved into a delicate smile. "It's nothing." He said.

Normally Eressa would have complained about Legolas's reluctance to speak to her, but for now she was satisfied. She trusted his word, that it was just a meaningless thought he happened to speak aloud.

"Legolas?" She then asked.

"Yes, Eressa?"

"How long until we arrive at Mirkwood?"

Legolas sighed. He had learned, that when it came to travel, Eressa was not a patient person. "We'll reach it's border in two and a half days. But then we must pass through it, to where my people live on the other side." He turned to his lover. "I warn you, Eressa, this journey will not be an easy one. We must pass…"

"Yes, I know." Eressa interrupted. "Through the mountains and the forest. Elrohir told me." She paused. "Are there really giant spiders there?"

"Elrohir?" Legolas repeated, confused. "Why'd he tell you about the spiders?"

Eressa didn't answer. Instead she continued. "He told me once that your brother dared you to catch a hatchling one, but instead you got caught by the hatchlings themselves and they strung you up in a tree."

Legolas lowered his eyebrows and looked ahead to Elrohir's place in the line. No doubt his friend was listening but holding back his laughs. "Did he?" He asked, purposely raising his voice. "Well, did I ever tell you about the time Elrohir spilled wine on his father's best robe and then buried it in the garden to hide what he had done?"

Elrohir's brown head whirled around, a shocked look on his face. Lord Elrond also turned and looked at his son. Legolas shot them both a mischievous grin. Eressa giggled.

"Did he really do that?" She asked in a hushed whisper once their companion's glances strayed away.

"Yes."

"That's very…interesting." Eressa giggled one more time.

Legolas smiled lovingly at her, as he always did. "Wait until we get to Mirkwood." He told her. "I'm sure my father will be able to recall many great stories about me when I was a child."

"That must have been thousands of years ago." Eressa said. "You are two thousand years old."

"Two-thousand-eight-hundred and eighty-nine." Legolas answered. "It seems like it was just yesterday I was a child."

Legolas lowered his head in thought, and Eressa fingered Agoroth's long mane. "You know, Legolas," She began. "I think you'll feel like you're a child again once you have one."

Legolas looked up at her, surprised. He had never thought of it that way before. "You might be right." He answered.

Suddenly, Lord Elrond's voice called out. "Prince Legolas!"

"Yes, my Lord?" Legolas answered politely.

The elf lord turned slightly in his saddle. "We are now leaving the elf-controlled lands. I encourage you to be on your guard."

"Yes, sir."

Eressa looked at Legolas once Lord Elrond turned back around. She leaned slightly out of her saddle and whispered to him. "What are you supposed to be on guard for?" She asked curiously.

Legolas bit his lip. "Orcs. Goblins. Evil things."

Eressa gasped—not loudly—but loudly enough. "Orcs?" She repeated.

"They seem to like the mountains." Legolas explained briefly. "We have to be on the look-out."

Eressa began to get nervous. "You can fight them off, can't you?" She looked around at the other four bodies riding horses. "You can defeat them if they attack us?"

Legolas turned his eyes on her. "Eressa, I don't mean to scare you. We rarely ever run into orcs on this path. It is possible, however, and if that is so, we want to see them before they see us."

"I understand."

Legolas looked back and smiled. "Besides, even if we were attacked, I'm sure we could defeat them. Lord Elrond was once a great warrior."

"Was he?"

"Yes. He was there when Sauron was defeated, many ages ago."

"Are you serious, Legolas?"

"Yes. My father fought in that war as well as my grandfather. In fact, my grandfather was killed during the Great War."

Eressa frowned, sad. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Legolas smiled slightly. "I never knew him. I was not yet born."

"I never knew my father either." Eressa told him. "I don't believe I ever told you that."

Legolas looked at her, his smile faded. "No, you didn't. All you ever told me about your family was your mother and Eredor."

"I don't even know his name." Eressa confessed. "I don't know if my mother did, either. She never spoke of him, and I never asked about it."

Eressa sighed. "We always seem to learn more and more about each other, don't we, Legolas?"

"I like learning about you."

"As do I." Eressa paused, a question on the tip of her tongue. "Legolas, now that I think of it, you never mention your mother either."

Legolas blinked, and he saw Lord Elrond turn his head slightly towards them. He was listening. "My mother is in Valinor, Eressa." He said. "She left many years ago."

"Why did she leave?"

Legolas looked down at the passing ground. "She had to. She had seen the sea, and the sea-longing was awoken within her. Had she stayed in the forests of Mirkwood, she would have died."

"Have you ever seen the sea, Legolas?"

"No. I don't wish to." Legolas answered strongly. "Once an elf sees it, the sea-longing cannot be tamed. If I did, I would also wish to go to Valinor. But then I would have to leave you."

"I couldn't come with you?"

Legolas frowned. "Humans are not permitted to cross the sea and enter the White Land."

"Why?"

Legolas realized he didn't know. "I cannot say." He answered.

"Oh." Eressa said. Perhaps it was one of those things…those laws…that just were never questioned.

"We're coming up to the mountain pass." Elladan shouted.

Legolas stared ahead at the iron sides of the mountains that were growing closer and higher. They were dark, the light from the sun glinting off them like a fire.

_Beyond these walls of rock is my home…_He thought. _How wonderful it will be to sleep in my own bed again._

Legolas turned his head slightly to the side, glancing on Eressa once more.

_And I won't be sleeping alone._ Not alone.

((((((((((((((((Personal thing)))))))))))))))))))

That was a longer chapter than some others. I hope you liked it. It ended kind of abrubtly. And here's a note to Legolasgurl88: Legolas still has scars because he's still in the process of healing. His scars will eventually disappear, like all scars do for elves. Thanks for making me aware of that, though! Love all you guys, and keep them reviews coming!


	7. Chapter 7: A Glorious Return

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

AN: I'm being disappointed by the amount of reviews coming in…not just for this story. I'm trying not to be discouraged, and I will keep writing, but some more reviews would help. I do partially blame myself because I haven't been updating regularly for the past couple of weeks. I'm sorry, I'll try to do better next time. Just be sure that if you read my story and like it, please review! I really read them all and appreciate your comments, even if I don't have the time to reply to them.

((((((((((((((Chapter 7))))))))))))))))))))))

Eressa looked up at the green canopy over her head. She hadn't seen any sign of Mirkwood spiders yet. But they had only entered the forest half an hour ago. The girl sighed and wiped away the drops of sweat that were forming on her forehead. It was hot here. She looked over at Legolas, who was riding beside her in silence. The heat didn't seem to bother him.

_But cold doesn't bother him either…_She concluded.

Legolas felt his lover's gaze on him and turned his head. Eressa blinked and then smiled her brightest.

"Are you doing alright?" He asked kindly, returning her smile.

Eressa nodded. "Yes, I suppose. The heat is a little uncomfortable."

Legolas turned his head up and let the sunshine wash down his face. "Mirkwood has one of the most extreme climates in Middle Earth." He explained. "Our summers are very hot and our winters are very cold."

"I noticed." Eressa replied, looking up at the trees once more. "Legolas…I don't see any signs of giant spiders like you said lived here."

Legolas's bright face darkened. "You never see any signs." He said. "That is why we must be alert."

Eressa realized what he was saying. Of course she didn't see any signs of spiders. If the creatures left webs everywhere, then no one would dare enter the wood. Then how would the monsters hunt their prey, if there was none?

"They don't come close to where you live, do they, Legolas?" She asked warily.

"No, they don't." He said, turning back to her, smiling. "Don't be so worried, Eressa. The spiders don't usually hunt in the daytime."

Eressa nodded. "I'm not worried. I just…I sort of want to see one."

Legolas made a face. "I don't think so."

Eressa chuckled. "I do too!" She retorted. Then, she added: "But from a distance, of course."

Legolas's smile cracked open, and he let out a soft laugh. But he said nothing. He remembered when he had first seen a giant spider of the forest. He was merely an elfling, traveling to Rivendell with his father and brother, on this very road. Legolas remembered looking to one side and seeing eight red eyes flash out at him from the treetops. He had screamed, but once he told his father what he had seen, the creature was long gone.

_I had nightmares for a week after that…_He thought sheepishly. _Yet Eressa actually wants to see one of them. The curiosity of humans amazes me._

The company rode on into the forest. It was not long before the trees began to grow taller, their girths wider. There were also more calls of birds and the normal animals of the forest. Eressa heard a loud screech above them and jumped. Then a large black shape emerged out of the trees and swooped above them.

"Legolas!" She cried out, but the elf was not alarmed.

"A hawk, Eressa." He said to her.

Eressa furrowed her brow and looked up at the black shape again. It had wings and a large, powerful beak. Legolas was right. It wasn't a monster, just a bird.

"Is everything alright back there?" Elladan called from up in front.

Legolas nodded to his friend. "Yes!" He shouted back. "Eressa just saw a hawk, that's all."

The company continued their trek into the forest of Mirkwood. As Eressa sat atop Agoroth, she took in the scenery as best she could. The different kinds of trees, the animals, the paths.

_This is what I'll be living with for the rest of my life…_She thought to herself. _Such a beautiful place._

Looking up at the rising canopy, she observed the leaves of some of the trees. Some were as big as her hand. Other trees had not leaves at all, but needles of green in their place. Eressa looked at Legolas and saw that he was also looking around in wonder.

_It's been so long since he was last here…_She thought. _He must be so glad to see all of this._

Suddenly the front of the company came to a halt, as Lord Elrond held up his right hand. Legolas blinked and leaned out to see what the reason was.

"Lord Elrond?" He called.

The elf lord didn't so much as move a muscle. "I think we are being watched." Was all he said.

Eressa gasped in fear. Spiders. Spiders. She thought. It had to be them.

She watched carefully as Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel all drew their bows. Legolas wanted to draw one as well, but he hadn't been given one upon their leaving of Rivendell. Lord Elrond had given him a longsword instead. It hung at his horse's side. Gripping the handle, he slowly pulled the blade out.

Lord Elrond heard the rattle of weapons behind him. He turned, an amused look on his face. "Now, I never said we needed those, did I?"

Elladan frowned. "What?"

Legolas lowered his sword. He was about to ask Lord Elrond what he had seen, but before he could, two green-clothed bodies leapt out of the treetops and landed near them.

Legolas blinked. They were elves. But they were not guards of the King as he had expected would meet him. They were simple youths, barely old enough to begin courting. (AN: In other words, teenagers.)

The two youths looked at Lord Elrond in joy.

"Lord Elrond!" One cried. "You've arrived so soon!"

"Where is the Prince?" The other one asked. "We have come to give him his first welcome back!"

Lord Elrond smiled at the young elves and nodded to the back of him. The two boys politely greeted Elrond's sons and foster son before they made their way back to Legolas and Eressa.

Eressa watched as they approached, their eyes growing wider with each step. They approached from her side, but looked past her at her lover, who was almost as surprised to see the other elves as they were.

"Lord Legolas!" One of them gasped. "You…I mean—I, Uthendor, son of Athedil—give you a most heartfelt welcome back home."

Legolas's surprised expression slowly melted into a smile. "Thank you, Uthendor."

The other young elf stepped forward. "And I, Naurduil, son of Hardil, welcome you as well." He smiled, as if relieved. "Your people have waited long for your return."

"Thank you, Naurduil." Legolas answered. "I am most grateful for your personal welcome."

"My lord, please allow us to escort you back!" Cried Uthendor. "It would be a great honor."

"I accept." Legolas said, turning his eyes for a moment away from the youths and towards Eressa. "But I would like you to meet someone first."

The boys blinked and for the first time seemed to notice Eressa. They looked her over and Eressa knew they must be confused because she was human. Not to mention pregnant. Had Estel not told Mirkwood's people about her as well?

"Who is she?" Asked Naurduil.

Eressa rolled her eyes. _I guess not._

Legolas smiled warmly at the young elves. "She is my fiancé."

Upon hearing those four words, both boys' mouths dropped open. One of them…Naurduil, Eressa thought…blinked his eyes at her as if he thought he was seeing things.

"This is most unexpected!" Uthendor said once he regained the use of his tongue. "But I congratulate you! What is the fair lady's name?"

Eressa looked at the youth and smiled shyly. "My name is Eressa." She answered.

Legolas grinned and leaned over to grasp her hand, which was nervously fumbling with Agoroth's mane. "It will be Princess Eressa soon."

Naurduil finally seemed to snap out of his stuper. "Lord Legolas, Lady Eressa…welcome…a thousand times, welcome."

"Thank you." Legolas and Eressa said in unison.

"Now could you kindly escort us to the palace, as you promised?" Legolas asked, giving the boys a wink. Their eyes lit up.

"Of course, Prince Legolas, of course!" They cried. "Our horses are right over here!"

((((((((((((((((

The youths lead the company the rest of the way into Mirkwood, excitedly chattering about everything on their minds as they did so. Eressa quite enjoyed listening to them. They seemed very friendly. She hoped all elves in Mirkwood would accept her as Legolas's fiancé as quickly as these two did.

Suddenly, there were sounds of voices in the distance. Fair voices they were, and just as excited as the boys that lead them. It wasn't long before Eressa got a peek of what awaited them through the trees.

She saw the biggest door she had ever seen. It was carved right into the stone in the ground, as if a cliff had been hollowed out. There were many elves waiting at the gate. They were dressed in beautiful, colorful armor, and each had a spear, decorated with the feathers of a bird.

All the excited chatter ceased once the company came into view, and the elves in armor quickly lined up neatly. But as the company reached them, one of the elves ran forward. He was very handsome—blonde hair like Legolas had—only his was longer since Legolas had had his cut. He wasn't dressed as the other elves were. While the other armored guards were dressed in silver armor and black leather, this one had magnificent bronze armor with no leather. And while the other elves had green capes thrown over their shoulders, this one had a cape of a beautiful red. Eressa watched as his steady jog over turned into an all out sprint.

Suddenly, Legolas cried out. "Hathol!"

Eressa jumped at the sudden outburst and watched as Legolas leaped off his horse and ran to the armored elf. They practically collided with each other.

"Valar bless you, Legolas!" Cried the elf as he gripped Legolas in a huge bear hug. "Only they know how relieved I am to see you!"

"I'm relieved to see you as well, Hathol!" Legolas answered.

Eressa slowly began to smile as her love and Hathol laughed and continued to hug each other. She suspected that they were very good friends. She got her answer when Legolas lead Hathol over to greet her.

"Eressa, this is the leader of Mirkwood's armies after myself, and my very good friend, Hathol." Legolas introduced. "Hathol, I would like you to meet Eressa…she is my fiancé."

Hathol seemed genuinely surprised, but he offered his hand to Eressa nonetheless. "It is a great honor, Lady Eressa." He said kindly.

"It is for me as well." Eressa replied as best she could.

Hathol stared at her for a moment longer. Then he seemed to remember something. "Come, come!" He cried to Legolas and the others. "The King is waiting!"

Eressa watched as the huge stone gates suddenly groaned and slowly swung open, revealing a beautifully lighted cavern inside. It wasn't just a cavern, it was carved into the very stone…a large hall, with marble pillars and decoration. Eressa gasped. She had never seen such a thing.

Legolas helped Eressa down from Agoroth and lead her toward the entrance of the palace.

"This is where you live?" She asked in disbelief. "A cave-palace?"

"It is a palace." Legolas nodded. "But it is hardly a cave."

They walked inside, and Eressa grew more and more excited as she heard her own footsteps echo off the great hall's stone walls. The floor was tiled with many different stones—some were wonderfully colorful.

"It must be wonderful to be back, eh?" Asked Hathol, who was leading the others behind him.

"Yes, it is." Legolas whispered. He was beside himself as well. He realized that he had taken everything he had for granted before. Now he felt so completed now that he was home.

Lord Elrond stepped up beside them. "I have been told the King is on his way."

"He's alright?" Legolas asked. "But he is still recovering, is he not?"

Eressa looked up at her fiancé, concerned. She looked ahead of her. At the back of the grand hall, there stood four thrones. Two were place on a higher pedestal than the other two, which were smaller. These were rested on either side of the pedestal. The thrones were cushioned with soft velvet seats, and they were carved from very dark, beautiful wood. Set atop each throne was a golden headpiece, carved into the form of leaves and branches curling down the back of each chair.

Legolas turned away from his conversation with Lord Elrond and saw Eressa observing his family's thrones.

"The one to our left on the pedestal is the King's." He explained. "My mother's is the one to his left, my brother's to his right, and mine is the furthest one on our right side."

"Oh…" Eressa marveled. "They are beautiful."

"They were made by the finest craftsmen in Mirkwood." Legolas said. "They will make one for you once we are married."

Eressa blinked. "I'll have a throne?"

Legolas nodded and smiled at her. "You will be a princess, after all, Eressa."

Eressa couldn't believe what she was hearing. For the first time, she actually realized that she was going to become royalty. "Oh my goodness."

Legolas began to chuckle, but his laugh was cut short when a few figures stepped out from one of the halls that opened up to either side of the thrones. Legolas gasped, and Eressa looked that way.

There was an elf that looked to be about Lord Elrond's age standing there, a few servant's behind him. He was dressed, like most of the other elves, in green. A long cape fluttered behind him, and he had a band of gold decorating his brow. In the center of the band was a beautiful green stone…an emerald. It glittered as if all the stars in the sky were inside it.

"Father." Legolas whispered.

Eressa looked at her lover, and then back at the older elf. Indeed, he was dressed like a king, and he shared many features with Legolas. He smiled as he slowly approached them. Legolas began to step forward as well. Eressa, unsure of what to do, followed from behind him.

Legolas and the King halted when they were three feet away from each other. The King smiled again and reached out a hand to touch Legolas's arm.

"And so you come home, my son." He said with a voice filled to the brim with emotion. "I have missed you so."

Eressa looked at Legolas and realized he was shaking. She heard a sob come from him.

"Ada…" The Prince whispered in elvish before falling into the arms of his father. The two embrace for many minutes, while the company looked on and smiled.

"Ada, I'm sorry…" Legolas said. "I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm sorry for everything…"

The King was close to tears, as was his son. "I am alright, Legolas, now that I know you are safe."

They parted then, and the King looked past his son and at the girl behind him. Eressa froze once his eyes found her. Legolas turned back and smiled as they stared at each other.

"Father," Legolas said, reaching back and taking Eressa's hand. "I would like you to meet someone."

The King nodded, and Legolas smiled nervously at him. "Father, this is Eressa. She's my…" Legola's breath caught in his throat right then, and he couldn't seem to get the rest of the sentence out.

Finally, he managed to speak three words: "I love her."

The King reacted with surprise but handled it better than his subjects behind him. They announced their shock with a chorus of gasps and then a soft roar of whispering.

"We wish to be married, Father." Legolas continued. "If you would give us your blessing."

The King's face grew bright and warm. He turned his eyes on Eressa again. "Lady Eressa…Legolas…you have my blessing as well as my most warm welcome."

Eressa watched as both Legolas and his father's eyes turned on her. She was unsure what to do, so she did what she thought was appropriate for the moment. She curtsied.

"Pleased to meet you, your Majesty." She mumbled.

To her surprise the King laughed, leaned forward and grasped her hands. He pulled her up. "My dear Eressa…you may call me Thranduil."

Eressa smiled weakly. "Thank you…Thranduil."

Legolas stepped forward. He swallowed nervously. "Father…you may have noticed…but Eressa and I will be having a child as well."

The King blinked, and then set Eressa's hands free, looking at her belly. "By the Valar's blessing…" He exclaimed, laughing. "I hadn't noticed!"

"It's true, Father." Legolas continued. "You'll have a grandchild soon."

The King shook his head chuckled. He laughed, but there were tears in his eyes. Eressa watched as he embrced his son again, this time holding him in his grasp longer than before.

"Legolas, my son…congratulations. This was most unexpected, but I am also most overjoyed." The King beamed.

Legolas smiled softly at Eressa and then his father. "As am I."

"How soon, may I ask?"

"You'll have a grandchild by the end of the summer, Thranduil, my friend." Lord Elrond cut in, motioning towards Eressa. "I've been tending to her."

"Then I must thank you, Elrond." The King replied. "And I must thank you for finding my son."

"There is no need to thank me, Thranduil. Legolas is like a son to me as well." The elven Lord answered.

The ElvenKing smiled at his old friend, nodded, and then placed a strong hand on each of his son's shoulders.

"We will have a feast tonight." He announced in a strong, stone voice. "A greater feast than has ever been seen before. In honor of my son's engagement and his glorious return."

((((((((((((((((((((Personal thing))))))))))))))))))))))

That was nine pages. I hope it was long enough. Sorry if it's not! Well, now I promised to take my sister and her friend out for ice cream and a movie, so see ya later!


	8. Chapter 8: Shall We Dance?

Disclaimer:  I own nada!

Author's Note:  Ok, I'm writing this on July 22, one day after I posted the previous chapter, and I got ELEVEN reviews in ONE DAY!  Usually, I hope for just ten reviews in one week!  That's amazing!  That just trills me!  I had no idea that my little complaint would have such an effect!  Wow, this is cool!  Thank you guys for showing so much support!  I'm smiling right now and I can't stop because it's so sweet.  I'm touched.  Thank you guys so much!  I love you all! 

PS:  Have a look at my Personal thing section for a surprise!

((((((((((((((((((((Chapter 8)))))))))))))))))))))

Eressa watched with widening eyes as plate after plate of glorious smelling food was set in front of her.  Legolas sat across from her on the King's right side, watching her with growing delight.  He threw a light smile at her from across the table overflowing with food. 

"Dig in, Legolas, dig in!"  The King urged his son. 

Legolas smiled at his father and began to eat.  Around them, Lord Elrond and his sons and foster son eat hungrily as well.  But Eressa hesitated, staring at her place. 

_Is this how I'm going to eat everyday for the rest of my life?  _She wondered.  _I'll be a big round woman by the time I'm thirty!_

Suddenly the King spoke to her.  "My dear Eressa, please, eat!"

Legolas looked up from taking a bite of his food.  Eressa's mouth hung open. 

"Uh…King Thranduil, I would gladly eat, but there is so much I don't know what to eat first!"  She excused as best as she could.

Legolas set his fork down and raised an eyebrow, then turned to his father.  "Ada, you must excuse Eressa.  She wasn't treated so richly where she came from.  She is still getting used to it."

The King nodded and seemed to understand.  "I see.  But tell me, Legolas, where did you find your young bride?  Tell me what happened to you."

Legolas blinked and frowned.  "It is not a thing to be discussed over dinner, father.  I shall tell you later if you wish.  But please, not now.  Not while I'm so happy."

Thranduil frowned and nodded.  "As you wish, my son.  We shall discuss merrier things.  Such as…when you wish to be married."

Eressa's breath hitched in her throat at the word 'married'.  She looked across the food-filled table at her fiancé.  She couldn't believe she was really going to be married to Legolas.  It was a dream too good to be true. 

"I would like it to be soon," She spoke up.  "If that's not too much trouble."

Legolas laughed.  "Too much trouble!  Of course we're going to be married soon, Eressa!"

Eressa smiled.  "I don't know how elves handle weddings.  Back when I was a child, people where I lived couldn't afford a proper marriage.  So they just jumped over a broomstick and that was their marriage ceremony."

"Quite interesting," The King said.  "But I can assure you that you will not have to jump over sticks of any kind at this wedding."

"I will have to explain it to you, Eressa."  Legolas piped in.  "Elven weddings are traditionally performed in Quenya, so it would be hard for you to follow."

"Quenya?"  Eressa inquired.

"It's another form of elvish."  Lord Elrond explained to her, for he was seated to her left.  "It is not used much more except for weddings and poetry."

"I see."  Eressa replied.

"Here in Mirkwood, the father of the groom performs the ceremony."  Legolas said, turning towards the King with a grin.  "So I guess that means you, Ada."

"I suppose it does, Legolas!"  The King chuckled.  "So, when do you wish to be married?"

Legolas and Eressa stared at each other from opposite sides of the table.  Eressa shrugged slightly, and Legolas nodded.  They both understood each other and what they both wanted.

"How soon could we be married, at the very earliest, Father?"  Legolas asked.

"In a hurry now, are we?"  Elladan called from down the table.  He, Elrohir, and Estel's chuckles were silenced by a stern look from Elrond.

"I would have to say…two days."  The King guessed.  "But don't hold me to that.  I'll have to consult with the seamstresses and the tailors about Eressa's dress."

"My dress?"  She asked.  "It will take that long?"

"Eressa, the bride's wedding dress is most carefully made.  It has to be one of the most beautiful garments made."  Legolas said to her with a wink.  "And yours will be absolutely stunning on you."

Eressa blushed, embarrassed.  The King smiled and nodded.

"Quite right, Legolas."  He said.  "But…we are letting all this food sit here and get cold.  Come, let's eat.  There will be a dance after dinner, and all of Mirkwood has been invited."

Eressa's head shot up.  "Dance?"  She asked with a hint of fear. 

_I don't know how to dance…how am I ever going to fit in?_  She panicked.

"Eressa, don't worry.  I'll teach you how to dance."  Legolas offered. 

Elrohir's voice floated over to them.  "You'll teach her?  Legolas…you shouldn't subject Eressa to that sort of cruelty."

Legolas shot his friend a look.  "I might not be the best dancer, but I can do it."  He said, playing along.

"If Legolas cannot teach you to dance, I'm sure Lord Elrond would be honored to."  The King said with a warm smile.

Lord Elrond cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with his napkin.  "Thranduil, I think we'll both agree that I am much to old to be teaching dance."

"Nonsense, father!"  Estel said.  "You can dance much better than any elf in Rivendell, including Elladan and Elrohir, and they're your own sons."

"Hey!"  The twins shouted in unison. 

Legolas laughed and looked over at Eressa, who was watching the brothers at the other end of the table bicker with amusement in her eyes.  When she felt his eyes on him, she turned to face him.

"You'll learn to dance, Eressa."  He assured her.  "No matter who teaches you."

Eressa lowered her eyelids and smiled at him.  It was the look she used when she silently wanted to tell him that she loved him.  "Thank you, Legolas."

"You're welcome, Melamin."  The elf prince answered.

Elladan broke away from his brothers' argument to look at Legolas and Eressa, staring into each other's eyes like two persons about to get married should.  It warmed his heart, and he smiled brightly and raised his glass. 

"I propose a toast!"  He announced.  "To Legolas and Eressa, may their marriage be blessed!"

Eressa watched as everyone at the table raised their glasses of dark red wine.  Legolas picked his glass up gingerly and raised it up and towards her. 

"To us, Eressa."  He said with a loving smile.

Eressa blinked and in turn raised her glass.  She smiled.

"To us."

(((((((((((((((((((((((

Legolas stood impatiently, surrounded by his friends and servants.  They were all chattering excitedly, but he wasn't paying any attention.  He tapped his foot on the floor to the rhythm of the lively music that was playing, waiting for it to end.

Eressa was in the middle of the dance hall, twirling about with Elrohir at her side.  Legolas frowned a little but then shook his head and smiled at his jealousy.  It was Woodelf tradition before a wedding that the groom let any other elf dance with his bride-to-be, as long as they asked.  And his friends were taking advantage of that.

He gazed at his lover as she carefully copied the movements of those around her.  Lord Elrond had indeed given her some dancing tips before the celebration had started, and she had learned quickly.  Despite her pregnancy, she was becoming quite the spirited dancer.

Legolas sighed and was about to grab another glass of fine wine off a servant's tray when he felt a strong arm slip around his shoulders.

"Trust me, Legolas, you're not going to dance with her tonight."  A familiar voice said.  It was Hathol.  There was a glass of wine in his free hand.

Legolas turned and smiled at his friend in annoyance.  "Yes, I figured so much."

Hathol leaned on his friend lightly as he gestured around the room.  "You've got the whole kingdom here."  He said.  "How many years has it been since I've seen a party of this sort?  I don't know."

"It's been a long while for me as well."  Legolas chimed in.  "I keep thinking that I'm in a dream and I'll wake up and all this will suddenly be gone."

Hathol lowered his eyebrows and then laughed.  "You need to drink some more wine."

Legolas chuckled. "I suppose I do.  But tell me, Hathol, how has Mirkwood's defenses held against foes while I was gone?"

Hathol shrugged.  "Nothing out of the ordinary.  More spiders though."

"Funny, we didn't see a single one when we passed through the forest to get here."  Legolas murmured.

"That is peculiar."  Hathol said without much concern.  He twirled the dark red liquid in his glass.  "But I have to say that, no, there hasn't been any threat in Mirkwood since you were gone." 

The elf paused, and his eyes saddened.  "Unless you count searching for you and your brother."

"That was a threat?"

"No, I was mistaken, hardly a threat."  Hathol waved his hand.  "But your Father did send more than half of my soldiers out looking for you."

"Hathol, who found him?"  Legolas asked carefully. 

"You mean Ithilion?"

"Yes.  Who found his body and the others' bodies after I had been captured?" 

Hathol sighed, shook his head and didn't answer. 

Legolas blinked and understood in an instant. "It was you, Hathol?"

"Yes."

"So you saw what he did to himself, then."  Legolas confirmed. 

"He killed himself."  Hathol answered. "To save his honor."

"Yes."  Legolas nodded.  "Hathol…do you think me a coward?"

"Why would I think you a coward, Legolas?"  Hathol asked, surprised.

Legolas looked at him, shocked because his friend didn't know.  "Why?  Because I allowed myself to become captured…because I was too afraid to die for honor."

Hathol unwrapped his arm from Legolas's shoulders and looked at him seriously.  "Legolas, I don't think you're a coward.  In fact, I think you're the exact opposite."

"But my honor…the traditions…"

"The traditions are ancient and outdated."  Hathold interrupted.  "What I believe is that…you were brave enough to keep on living.  You were brave enough to find your way back to us.  You didn't just give up.  Not like what Ithilion did."

"Ithilion was…always obsessed with honor."  Legolas remembered.  "He thought it had to be that way or else he wouldn't become a good King once his time had come."

"Now it is you whom that responsibility belongs to."  Hathol added.

"You're not helping, Hathol."

"Sorry…but that's not the point, Legolas."  Hathol explained.  "You came back to us.  You're father…he…was dying.  He was dying because he thought he had lost both his sons."

Hathol looked up at Legolas and smiled.  "But you came back…you gave him his son back."

"But only one son."

"True, but instead of another son, you brought him a daughter."  Hathol glanced across the crowded dance hall at Eressa, who was still dancing with Elrohir.  "And soon you'll bring him a grandchild."

Legolas blinked and his heart gripped to Hathol's words.  He turned his eyes and smiled at his friend.  "Hathol, it is not giving you enough credit just to say you're an excellent warrior.  You're also a very good friend.  Thank you."

With that, the music ended, and the band prepared to play their next piece.  Legolas eagerly looked over to see where Eressa was.  Maybe this time he could finally catch a dance with her.  Eressa happily bounced over to them.

Hathol bowed and greeted Eressa kindly before turning back to his friend, a smirk on his face.  "No, I think I should thank you, Legolas."  He said, before offering Eressa his hand.  "Care to dance, Lady Eressa?"

"Hathol!"  Legolas cried when he realized what was happening.

"I told you, Legolas, you're not going to get the chance to dance with her tonight."  His friend chuckled at Eressa watched on. 

Legolas blinked and tried his best to be angry, though he knew he was smiling.  "Hathol, I'm the Prince, and I'm ordering you to let me have a dance with my fiancé."

Hathol mock sighed and shook his head.  "Sorry, Legolas.  It's tradition, you have to let me dance with her."

"Legolas, it's alright."  Eressa assured, thought she was covering her mouth to hide the smile that was upon her face. 

Legolas rolled his eyes and leaned forward.  "Hathol, you just finished telling me that traditions were old and outdated!"

"I also told you that you should drink more wine.  You're far to serious tonight."  Hathol laughed. 

Legolas sighed and gave up.  He laughed.  "Fine.  Dance with her all you like.  As long as she doesn't mind."

Eressa shook her head and beamed.  "I'm not minding at all."

Legolas took the chance to place his fingers underneath her chin and raise her lips to his own.  "Of course you aren't."

"You're not upset, are you?"

"I'm happy as long as you are happy, Eressa."  Legolas said.  "And I know you've never been to a party before and I want you to enjoy it."

Hathol grinned at the couple before taking Eressa's arm and folding it gently around his own.  "Tell you what, Legolas.  I'll get you to her as soon as this dance is over.  Maybe then you can dance with her."

"Thanks."  Legolas answered, amused and annoyed at the same time.

"Come, milady."  Hathol said, patting Eressa's hand.  "We'd better get out of here before you're husband decides to slay me."

Eressa giggled and turned back as they walked away, expecting to see Legolas glowering at Hathol's back.  But to her surprise, he was smiling just as brightly as she was.  Legolas's grin widened when he caught her eye.

Eressa smiled wider as well and she mouthed the words 'I love you' before turning towards Hathol and beginning to dance.  Legolas nodded and smiled, looking to his left, where a tray of food and drink was placed on a table.  Shrugging, he reached for a glass of red wine.

_Can't hurt._  He decided, drinking the glass up.

((((((((((((((((((((((Personal thing))))))))))))))))))

Guess what:  You guys made me really happy so I'm gonna reply to all your reviews from the last chappie!  Hopefully I'll answer some questions as well, I hate it when you ask me really good questions and then I haven't the time to answer them.  Well, here goes:

**LegyLuva:**  You know, I did realize that I get on an average of ten reviews per chapter with this story, and I make it my goal to keep it that way.  So that's kinda why I put up the request for more of them…I was falling behind.  But thank you so much for your kind words, they really do a lot.  I hope you have fun on your holiday!  I will look forward to hearing from you again when you return!  Toodles!

**XxDarkGoddessxX:**  Don't feel sorry for me now!  I got lots of them now, thanks to all you!  I'm not adding any jealousy into the story…there's really nobody for any of my main characters to be jealous of…but the "umph" will come soon.  After Legolas and Eressa's wedding.  That's when the action starts up again.  That's when you'll find out the whole mystery about why Sauron tormented everyone in Part I.  I'm looking forward to writing it.  Thank you, Jennie!  Love you!

**Lizzie in the Biz:**  Hey, you're a new reviewer!  Well, actually your review implies that you've been reading for a long while if you know about Part I, but I don't believe I've ever seen a review from you before.  Correct me if I'm wrong, but anyway:  Cool!  I always like to hear from new people!  Glad you like my story, and thank you for reviewing!

**The Noble Platypus:**  I know I can always count on you to review, Platy!  You're without a doubt one of the most faithful ones out there…I mean how long have you been following the story…since chapter 5 of Part I or something like that?  I'll check later, but I offer you my eternal thanks for being such a great reviewer and friend!  Thank you!  I also look forward to reading more of your stories!  I'll be seein' ya!  Bye!  Love you!

**Deana:**  Hey girl!  I'm glad you like the reunion of Legolas and his daddy.  To be perfectly honest, I just wrote it up over a period of days and didn't have the chance to read it over before I posted it, so I wasn't that sure if it was good or not!  But thanks for reassuring me!  I love you!  You'll see the baby by the end of this story too!

**Nikki:**  Nikki, you don't have to worry about missing one or two reviews…you're one of my first reviewers, isn't that right?  I owe you one for being so faithful!  Thank you very much.  From the deepest depths of my heart!  Thank you again!  And while I'm at it, again!  Thank you!  Love you!  Tata!

**Kitsune Kida:**  Thank you for reviewing!  Can I take a guess at something?  You like anime, don't you?  I kinda recognize your name from somewhere…do you every read Inuyasha fics?  I could have sworn I've seen your name some other place than in my review box!  Tell me, cuz it'd be great if you did.  And an EXTRA BIG thank you for adding me to your faves!  Thank you again!  Love ya!

**DiamondTook3:**  Aye, they're a-gonna be a-married!  Why am I talking like Mario?  Anywho, thank you for your reviews!  I really appreciate it!  Love you!

**Whitecoyote:**  Are you serious?  It brought tears to your eyes?  Aw…I'm touched!  Really though, I didn't have the time to proofread the chapter before I decided to post it, and I didn't know how good it was until now!  Thank you so much!  That is really sweet of you, and especially to say that this is your fave chapter from both Parts I and II.  Very, very sweet, but might I ask why it's your favorite chapter?  I'd love to know!  Thank you so much again and again!  You're such a great and faithful reviewer and I'm grateful for that!  Bye!

**Child of the stars1:**  Yes, you're right…Thranduil took the news well.  When I wrote it I thought maybe he was taking it a little too well, but we'll just say he's a well-rounded fellow, alright?  Thank you for the review, I appreciate it tons!  Bye!

**darkangelgep:**  Thank you very much!  I'm glad you thought the chappie was sweet.  But who is this 'man' you speak of?  But will the man come?  Do you mean Curdolin?  Well, if that is your question, then the answer is no.  Curdolin is not coming after Legolas and Eressa.  But…starts dark and suspenseful music…something much, much worse is…MWHAHAHAHA!!  Thank you!  Bye!

**breeNbloom**:  Don't worry, I'll never stop writing until this story is D-O-N-E. Done.  Thank you for showing so much interest in my story, though!  I'm guessing that the third installment of the trilogy will probably be done…about a year from now.  Maybe more.  I hope you can wait around that long!  Thank you so much!  Love you!

**Legolasgurl88:**  Thank you!  I appreciate your reviews, even if they are written in a hurry.  A short one is better than none!  Thank you again!  Love you!

**Nirobie:**  Thank you so much for remembering to come back to me!  Whatever happened with your family, I hope it's ok!  Terrible living without a computer now, isn't it?  I would die without mine.  Well, thanks again!  Love you!

**A Sly Fan:**  Thanks for reviewing!  Yeah, it is funny that they excepted Eressa so easily…but the way I see it is…well, since the story is from Eressa and Legolas's point of view, and the elves would certainly not want to upset their prince just because he's brought a human back as a bride, if they had any negetive things to say about it, they'd probably not do it in front of them.  Also, the presence of Elrond, who's half-elven has a part in it to.  And thanks for that little mention about the noldor elves and the sylvan elves.  As I recall, Legolas is a Silvan elf, ain't he?  Well, thanks again! 


	9. Chapter 9: Portrait

Disclaimer:  I am the official owner of NOTHING!

(((((((((((((((Chapter 9))))))))))))))))))))

Legolas drank up his glass of wine.  He then proceeded to drink another glass.  And a few more.  Then he decided that standing around waiting for Eressa to come to him was hopeless.  Hathol hadn't gotten her halfway across the dance hall before Estel had rushed up and asked her to dance.  Still, when Legolas watched her, she was smiling.  And that made him forget that he wasn't the one she was dancing with.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  A strong, familiar hand. 

"Yes, Ada?"  He asked, looking up.

His father smiled warmly at him.  "How are you, Legolas?"

Legolas chuckled merrily.  "Well, it's hard to say at the moment."

Thranduil nodded towards Eressa and Estel dancing.  "Haven't danced with her yet?"

"No."  His son grunted.

The King patted his son's shoulder a few times and laughed.  "Come on.  Let's take a walk."

Legolas blinked and stared at his wine.  "To where?"

"Wherever you like, Legolas.  Have you seen the gardens yet?"  The King asked.  "They bloomed most beautifully this year."

"No, I haven't."  Legolas confirmed.  "Let's go there, Father, but first I'm telling Eressa I'm leaving."

Legolas got up and rushed across the hall to where Estel and Eressa were still swaying towards the music.  Estel saw him approach first and frowned.

"I asked her!"  He explained before Legolas had a chance to say anything.

Eressa looked over her shoulder at her fiancé.  "Legolas, is something wrong?"

"No, Melamin."  Legolas smiled.  "But my father and I are going to go for a walk in the gardens, so if you can't find me, that's where I'll be."

"Will you come back?"

"Of course I will." 

The blonde haired girl's mouth curved into the perfect smile.  "Alright."  She said, before turning back to her dance partner.

Legolas shot Estel a nod and a grin before he turned around and made his way back to where Thranduil was waiting.

"Shall we be off, Father?"  He asked.

"Yes."  The King replied.  "Let us go."

The two elves walked out of the crowded hall and into the near empty hallways.  Legolas breathed in evenly and looked at his surroundings…huge stone pillars polished to mirror-like perfection, floors inlaid with the finest marble, and tapestries depicting the ancient past covering the walls. It all looked so familiar, yet to so alien to him.  He hadn't been here in such a long time.  It was then that Thranduil decided to speak.

"Legolas, I would like to talk to you about Eressa."  He said in a tone that was hard to read.

Legolas lowered his eyebrows.  "What about her?"  He asked, concerned and confused.

The King sighed.  "I like her…and I know you love her…but you know what she is."

"What she is…"  Legolas didn't understand, but then realized.  "…oh.  She's human."

"Exactly."  The King answered. 

Legolas frowned.  "What does that matter?"

The King stopped and turned to face his son, a serious look on his face.  "Legolas, I know this must be hard for you to realize, but her time will pass much quicker than yours will.  She will die in a matter of years."

Legolas lowered his voice to a whisper.  "I know that, Father."  He said.

The King nodded.  "I…almost lost you once.  I suppose I'm afraid I will lose you again."

"You mean if I lose her?"  Legolas inquired.

"Yes.  Legolas you love her with all your heart, I see that.  But…" Thranduil sighed again.  "But when she leaves, will you leave as well?  Will you follow?"

Legolas's breath seemed stuck in his throat, and he couldn't answer that question for a moment.  Finally, it was as if the invisible hands that choked him let go, and he whispered a few short words.  "I do not know that, Father." 

"Legolas…"

"Father, I don't know.  It's the Valar's truth."  Legolas sounded hurt.  "I would never lie to you about such a thing."

The younger elf hitched in a shaky breath.  "Father, what would you have done if Mother had ever died?"

Thranduil stared at him and then shook his head.  "You are right, Legolas.  I don't know what I would do either.  I wouldn't want to leave you behind."

"I know, and I won't want to leave my child behind either."  Legolas said.  "But my heart will be broken.  You see now why everyone says the Valar works in mysterious ways."

The King's eyes fluttered down to the floor.  He blinked a few times, as if trying to push back unshed tears, and then looked up at his son again.  "Legolas, I've tried my best to be a good father to you and Ithilion since you're mother left.  Now I'm beginning to feel like I've failed."

Legolas shook his head.  "You haven't failed, Ada!  You've loved Ithilion and I and taught us everything we know.  It is not your fault that I was captured and Ithilion protected his honor!  It's not your fault!"

Legolas reached forward and embraced his father then, tears slipped silently down his cheeks.  He couldn't see it, but he knew his father was crying too.

That night, the gardens remained untouched by their eyes.

(((((((((((((

After their emotional confessions in the hallway, Legolas returned to the dance.  Thranduil decided to check and see how the wedding preparations were going.

Legolas walked slowly and listened to the echo of his footfalls against the ground.  He stopped by a large tapestry that had been hung on this wall since his Grandfather, Oropher had ruled.  In fact, it was a portrait of him.

Legolas stared at the artwork curiously.  He had never known his Grandfather.  He had been killed in the Great War, ages before.  It had been then that his father had had to take up his father's crown and lead Mirkwood's armies to battle.

_Would I have done that?_  He asked himself.

Legolas smiled and shook his head.  It was a stupid question.  Going to battle meant keeping his wife and children safe.  And Legolas knew that he would face Sauron himself before he would leave Eressa and their unborn child in peril.

Legolas sighed, turned away, and walked the rest of the way back to the hall.  But the tapestry and stirred up some past memories…unpleasant ones.

_Sauron…_He thought.  _He's not plagued my dreams nor Eressa's since…not since the writing on the wall._

Legolas remembered that memory more clearly than ever, even thought it had probably been more that six months ago.  Sauron had somehow taken control of his body and written a message for them on the wall.

_The Child will bring The End…_It had said.  That was Sauron's message.  What did it mean?"

Legolas stopped dead in his tracks.  The child…

_My child?_He wondered, fear gripping his heart. _No, no, no…that just can't be…_

Legolas knew that wasn't it.  It couldn't be.  That was the night he and Eressa had first made love…he couldn't have known she would become pregnant…how could Sauron know such things?

Legolas shook his head, trying to throw his tangle thoughts free.  That could not be it.  That could not be it.

He turned and looked back at the tapestry.  What had Sauron been implying?  And why did he suddenly disappear?

"I…I need more wine."  He said aloud.  "I need to forget this."

_Still, this feeling of dread inside me…_he thought secretly. _If it persists, I will have to do something._

Legolas sighed.  He reached the end of the hall, and looked out upon the swirling figures of the elves as they danced merrily in the Great Hall in front of him.  Legolas frowned and looked around.  He did not see Eressa anywhere.

Somehow finding his way through the tangled crowd, Legolas made his way to the table that held food and drink.  There were chairs against the wall, and sitting in one of those chairs was Eressa.  Next to her sat Lord Elrond. 

Legolas stood for a moment before realizing that she actually didn't have a trail of elves scrambling to ask her for a dance.  Now was his chance.  He approached hastily.

"Legolas!"  Eressa spoke his name happily when she saw him.  "That was a rather short walk."

"We didn't go to the gardens."  Legolas explained, as he sat beside her and grasped her hand.  "My Father just needed to talk with me."

Eressa nodded and smiled.  Lord Elrond looked at the both of them and then excused himself.  "I must see what my sons are up to."  He said before leaving, disappearing into the crowd.

Legolas ran his fingers over Eressa's upturned palm.  "Eressa, would you like to dance with me now?"  He asked.

Eressa's eyes turned to him and she smiled guiltily.  "Oh, I would love to, Legolas…but so much dancing has got me tired.  I'm sorry."

Legolas's eyes fell, but he offered her a smile.  "That's alright.  We can dance all we want together after two days time."  He looked up at her, his blue eyes sparkling.  "What were you and Lord Elrond doing?"  He asked.

Eressa shrugged her small shoulders.  "Talking."  She said.  "He's a very lovely person to talk to, but this time, he was a bit confusing."

Legolas frowned.  "What do you mean?"

Eressa reached over and grasped his hand with both of hers, slightly leaning her body clower to him.  "I'm not sure…he just told me that he wished me luck with my child, and then started to speak about how I had to be strong no matter what happened to me."

Eressa frowned and her brow furrowed.  "He said 'Everybody has a time when their strength will be tested.'  What did he mean by that, Legolas?"  She asked.  "Do you know?"

Legolas shook his head.  "No, I don't.  But Lord Elrond is very wise, so I'd take his advice if I were you."

"I have."  Eressa said, frown melting into a much brighter and much more pleasant smile.  She placed one of her hands on her swollen belly.  "Elrond also said that the baby will be ready to be born shortly."

Legolas blinked.  "How long?"

"He said in two months time."  Eressa answered, rubbing the firm skin under her hand.  She gasped as she felt the baby kick.

"What is it?"  Legolas asked in alarm.

Eressa looked up at him sheepishly.  "I…it's nothing to worry about, Legolas.  The baby just moved, that's all."

Legolas stared at her.  "It's moving?"

Eressa laughed.  "You know absolutely nothing about pregnancy, do you?"  She asked.

"I can't say that I do, for I've never had a child before."  Legolas answered, smiling.  "But…can I feel?"

Eressa nodded and took his hand, placing it on her belly, in the same spot she had felt the kick just moments before.

"I don't feel anything."  Legolas said after a moment.

"You have to wait, Legolas."  Eressa exclaimed.

Legolas looked at her.  She was so beautiful now.  She was dressed in a emerald green dress made of light but glorious fabric.  The long sleeves were slit halfway up her arms, and the material hung at her sides, moving with the slightest breath.  The collar of the dress was cut lower than usual, but Eressa was also wearing a chain of gold and green gemstones made for her by Lord Elrond during their stay in Rivendell.

Suddenly, Legolas felt movement underneath his hand, and he nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise.  "The baby…the baby is moving!"  He marveled.

Eressa laughed.  "See?  I told you."

Legolas was beside himself.  "That is so…I don't know how to describe this feeling, Eressa, do you know what I mean?"

Eressa placed her hand upon his strong upper arm and played with the fabric of his sleeve.  "I understand completely."  She said, looking him in the eye.  Her eyes looked brighter than usual tonight.  "But just think when the child is born, Legolas.  Think of how it will feel to hold your son in your arms for the first time."

Legolas imagined it for a minute but then blinked.  "Why are you so certain it will be a son?"  He asked for what must have been the tenth time.

Eressa shrugged again.  "I told you before, Legolas.  I just know.  Call it motherly intuition."

Legolas smiled at her and then stretched and leaned back in his chair, his head hanging over the back of it, and his eyes closed.  Eressa laughed softly and leaned over just far enough to kiss his cheek.  His eyelashes fluttered open.

"I love you."  He whispered to her.  "I will love you for forever."

Eressa smiled, the kind of smile that told Legolas she was returning the words that were sent to her.  "I know.  I will love you forever too, Legolas.  I promise."

"That is one promise I know you will never break."  Legolas said.

Eressa nodded.  "It is your promise as well as mine."

"Yes, Eressa."  Legolas agreed.  "I will love you.  Forever."

(((((((((((((((Personal thing))))))))))))))))))

Well, I'll have to say that I liked the first half of this chapter better than the last half.  Why do half of my chapters always end with either Legolas or Eressa telling the other that they love each other?  Tell me what you think!  Thanks to all, and please keep reviewing!

Random Author Blog:  I'm really really excited today because today my friend Matt is having two British guys come over to his house and we're gonna make homemade pizzas and go to a baseball game.  I don't know how old they are or why they're there, but I don't care!  They're British!  I'd go over there just to hear them talk, with their awesome accents!  I can't wait!!  AH!! 

Also, there's an anonymous reviewer that keeps sending me what we at would call "flames".  You know, saying stuff like "this blows dick" or "horse doo."  I don't know what to do about them, so now I'm just gonna ignore them.  But if any of you guys have any advice about this, I'd appreciate you telling it to me.  I don't know if there's much I can do if the reviewer is anonymous, though.  But thankies!

Now for replies to my GOOD reviewers:

**frodofreak88:**  Helly!  Thank you for reviewing!  You compliments are really appreciated.  Thank you extra much for putting me on my favorites list!  Oh, and I won't be updating Cheating Darkness: Part I.  It's complete.  Cheating Darkness: Part II is Part I's continuum.  They really are the same story, but I had to split it apart into three sections because I knew it was going to be long.  Thank you again!

**Nikki:**  THANK YOU!!!  Thank you sooo much for complimenting me and the humorous situation with Hathol/Eressa/Legolas!  I'm really insecure when it comes to writing humor, so when someone compliments me on it, it really makes me feel good!  And THANK YOU for all your compliments on being such a good writer.  THANK YOU, for being such a great reviewer!  And I'm glad too that my reviews are going up again!  Only ten more and I'll have one hundred!  Yay!  Thank you so much!

**Kistune Kida:**  You like anime?  Awesome!  So do I!  A wonderful art form.  I still consider myself a "newbie" too, even though I must have been watching Inuyasha for a year for now.  Some of the Inuyasha fics on this site are really good.  I haven't read many(due to lack of time), but I'd recomment trying it if you like that show.  Um…if you want information on Inuyasha…there are a ton of sites dedicated to it on the web.  All you do is go on Google and type "Inuyasha" and a whole slew of sites will pop up.  Some of the best are Inuyasha Banana and a little place called   Holymango has a link on it's main page that will lead you to a huge episode summary guide, as well as other things.  It's a really great place.  I hope you find it and check it out, and I'm glad to help!

**Legolasgurl88:**  Hello!  Thanks for the compliments!  I just like the thought of Legolas sitting at a dance and no one wants to dance with him.  Can you just imagine that?  Cuz in real life, that would never happen!  It's so funny!  Thank you!

**Lizzie in the Biz:**  You're very welcome for replying to you. Look, I'm doing it again!  And I will continue to as well, as long as you're reviews keep coming!  Thank you very much! 

**Whitecoyote:**  Thank you!  You really liked chappie seven, eh?  Well, I guess if Eressa meeting the elves and all was what you were waiting for it must have been good.  Thank you very much.  I'm glad you thought my Legolas-not-being-able-to-dance-with-Eressa gig was amusing.  Thank you again and I'll update as soon as I can!

**Nirobie:**  Hello!!  I'm glad I keep you wondering, so I'm gonna keep updating!  I promise!  Thank you very much for reviewing!  Keep 'em coming!

**The Noble Platypus:**  Hey Platy!  I'm glad to be back doing reviewer responses, I missed them.  YAY!!  You like Hathol!!  I like Hathol too!  I just love all my original elven boy characters for some reason.  Maybe I need a boyfriend—yeah, that must be it. 

The broomstick thing is what African American slaves used to do to get married way back before the Civil War.  They didn't have money for ceremonies or their masters wouldn't allow it, so they just jumped over a stick.  I wish me and my Kevin could get married that easily…Anyway, you got a little of Sauron's master plan in this chapter.  I had to put that whole thing out of the way for a long time to focus on Eressa and Legolas's escape…sorry. 

Hey…you have the "Wicked" soundtrack?  I don't, but I had a chance to see the musical on Broadway in March of this year.  But then the girl who was coming with me decided she didn't want to go to it and the chaperones wouldn't let me go alone so I was stuck watching "Chicago" with the rest of them.  I don't understand…why do they have "Chicago" playing in New York City?  Shouldn't they have it in…Chicago?  LOL.  Anyway, good luck writing you're new chappies.  I'll be seeing you! 

**DiamondTook3:**  Aw…I like the warm fuzzies.  I'm glad I gave them to you…or rather, my chapter did. I'm flattered.  Thank you very very much!  I'll update as soon as I can, as always!  Bye!

**Deana:**  Of course I have more danger planned!  Sauron is involved!  Me and Sauron are pushin' it real good! high fives Sauron  Yes, everybody wants to see the baby very badly.  The baby won't be born until the end of this story though, but this story is going to be nowhere near the length of Part I.  Thank the Lord.  And then the third one is a total surprise!  Thank you for reviewing, and I will update as soon as possible!  Thank you again!  Bye!

**Astievia:**  Hello!  It's been a while since I heard from you!   But then again, it's been a while since any of you have heard from me!  I'm glad to be back and replying again.  Did the jellyfish hurt you?  I bet you were like "He's mine and I shall call him Squishy and he will be my Squishy."  LOL.  Hope you're computer's mind stays stable!  Thank you, and the baby will be arriving near the end of this story.  But his story will only be 20 chapters maximum.  I hope.  Hehe.  Thanks a lot!  Bye!

**XxDarkGoddessxX:**  imagines Legolas as a mean drunk  LOL!!  No, I'm sure Legolas, if he ever got drunk (I heard somewhere that they hold their alcohol very well.), he'd be one of them tipsy, adorable ones.  Hehe!  Love you too!  I'll update as soon as I can.  Thanks again!  Bye!

**A Sly Fan:**  Yes, Legolas is a very nice Silvan elfy-welfy.  Thank you for reviewing again!

**darkangelgep:**  YAY!!  Another Hathol-liker!!  If I get enough of them, I want to start a Hathol-fanclub.  Wouldn't that be fun?  Anyway, I'm insane.  Ah, yeah!  Thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad you like my jealous Leggy and the funny traditions I make up.  Thank you again!  Bye now!


	10. Chapter 10: One More Challenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(((((((((((((((Chapter 10)))))))))))))))))

Eressa stood as still as a stature in front of her mirror, her eyes wide in both awe and complete fear. She had her wedding dress on. Just a few hours from now she and Legolas would be married…bonded together…forever.

Eressa reached up and lightly touched the edge of her collar. It was beaded and decorated with glittering white gemstones and diamonds. She had known this moment had been coming for a long time now. She had looked forward to it.

So why was she so scared?

Looking down at herself, Eressa observed the fabric of the dress. It was by far the most luxurious fabric she'd ever seen. Not even the fabric from her Rivendell dresses were like this. The fabric poured over her form delicately, clinging to her in all the right places, falling to the floor in a cascade of satin.

_White was the color of purity._ She thought. _That was why the elves chose it as the wedding color. To symbolize the start of a new, pure relationship._

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the doorway behind her. It was a male figure, and at first Eressa thought it could be Legolas…but that was impossible. The Groom and the Bride were not to see each other on their wedding day until the actual ceremony.

"Hello?" Eressa asked, turning her head over the shoulder of her dress. "Who is it?"

The figure moved forward, and Eressa saw that this elf was indeed not Legolas. He was tall, like he was, but his hair was a bit lighter in shade. And he had brown eyes, instead of piercing blue ones.

He bowed. "Forgive my intrusion, Lady Eressa." He began. "But I wanted to give you you're wedding crown myself."

Eressa smiled as the elf pulled out a box from behind him and opened it to see a beautifully made tiara. She turned away from her mirror and walked to it, reaching out to touch it.

"It is very beautiful," She said, breathless with awe. "What is your name?"

"Eryndil, milady." The elf replied shyly. "I'm glad you like it. I worked very hard on getting every detail correct."

"It's perfect, Eryndil." Eressa told him, taking the crown out of the velvet lined box. She turned towards her mirror and placed it on her head.

Eryndil took a sharp breath. "It suits you." He said.

Eressa smiled slightly and looked at herself in the mirror. The crown fit comfortably in a ring around her brow, but it was crafted intricately to creat small, swirled shapes that accented it perfectly. The crown dipped low right in the center of her forehead, and hanging from it was a small teardrop-shaped jewel that gleamed as if the light of the stars themselves were captured inside.

"It's so beautiful, Eryndil." Eressa exclaimed. "Please tell me what I can do to thank you."

Eryndil blushed. "Just hearing your thanks is enough for me, milady. I am most honored."

Eressa turned towards him and smiled softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The elf answered politely. "I'll take my leave, you have much more to prepare for."

"Yes, I do." Eressa replied. "Thank you again. Goodbye."

Eressa watched as the elf bowed, turned and left the room. She sighed and walked to the corner of the room and sat in a fluffy chair, careful not to crumple her dress as she sat. Placing a hand on her stomach, she thought of her child once more.

_Only a few short months and I'll be a mother._

Eressa looked down and turned her hand palm-up, tracing the lines of skin with her fingers. She wondered briefly what her child would look like. Closing her eyes, she imagined a small boy that looked like a miniature version of his father.

Eressa smiled. _He's so adorable…_she thought with delight.

Sighing, Eressa slowly dragged herself up out of the chair. Her white form floated like a ghost to the mirror again. The sun was barely at it's highest point. She still had a few more hours, and had to do nothing but wait.

She wondered what Legolas was doing now.

(((((((((((((((

"Do you need me to brush your hair for you?"

"Bite your tongue, Hathol."

"Aren't you grumpy, now? You should be happy, this is your wedding day!"

Legolas whirled around on his chair. "Do not make me hit you."

Hathol chuckled. "Sorry, Legolas. I just realized how much I missed annoying you."

"You are certainly making up for the time you lost." The elf prince said quietly as he brushed his hair. He had just finished bathing, and his hair was snarled awfully. He was sitting in front of his mirror with his morning robe on trying to untangle it. It didn't help that Hathol had barged in and bothered him about it either.

"But truly, why are you so…" Hathol searched for the words. "…why are you so cold today? What I said was true, you should be happy."

"So says the elf who hasn't been married." Legolas replied.

"See? That's exactly what I mean." Hathol. "You're snapping like an old turtle."

Legolas turned around and set the brush down. "I'm nervous."

"Why should you be nervous?"

"It's my wedding, Hathol." Legolas said. "Why shouldn't I be nervous?"

Hathol shrugged and drummed his fingertips on a desk nearby. "Because…you've known Eressa and loved her for a very long time now. She's having your child. I assumed marrying her wouldn't seem so important."

"It is important. You only can get married once." Legolas said, turning back around. He looked in the mirror and began to braid his hair like he always did.

"True." Hathol agreed, rubbing his chin. "I suppose I'll understand when I get married."

"If you ever get married." Legolas jested.

"Hey!" Hathol grabbed a pillow from a nearby sofa and threw it across the room at Legolas's sitting form. It hit him square in the back of his head and then bounced off onto the floor.

"Hathol!" Legolas cried, whipping around, yet another annoyed look on his face. Quickly before his friend could react, he reached down and grasped the pillow, throwing it back.

Hathol was to busy laughing to dodge the blow, but the pillow didn't do anything to him except knock him down to the sofa it came from. It was then that Legolas's father walked in.

"What is going on in here?" He asked. He was dressed in ceremonial wedding robe, with his crown placed high on his forehead. "Legolas, why are you not dressed yet?"

Legolas groaned. "Sorry, Father. Hathol has been distracting me." He shot his friend a killing glance.

"And it has been quite fun, Your Majesty, let me assure you." Hathol chuckled, getting up.

The King smiled at his son's friend but gave him a stern look from his eye. "Hathol, you are the Captain of the Guard here and leader of my armies. Why are you not overlooking the security for Legolas's wedding?"

Hathol promptly stood up straight and became serious. "I overlooked them just a minute ago, my Lord. They are all in place, everything is perfect."

"Well, in that case…" The King stepped forward into the room. "…go and check on them once again. I would like to speak with my son alone now."

Hathol nodded. "Yes, sir." He bowed, shot Legolas a comical look, and left hastily.

Legolas looked over his shoulder. "What would you like to speak to me about now, Father?"

"Nothing, actually." The King confessed. "I just said that to get Hathol away from pestering you."

"Ah…thank you."

"Normally you enjoy that. What makes today different?" The King asked.

Legolas shot his father a look. "Why is everyone else in this palace but me oblivious to the fact that today is my wedding day? I am nervous because this is the most important day in my life up to this point and I do not want to have anything go wrong."

The King laughed. "I'm just playing with you, Legolas. Do not worry. It will be alright."

"I want to see Eressa." Legolas spat out, confessing the truth. "I haven't seen her since early this morning."

"Legolas, you know it is custom for couples to not see each other at all on their wedding day until the actual ceremony. You were lucky you were able to see her this morning." The King explained.

"I know." Legolas answered shortly. "I miss her."

"You cannot see her until the ceremony. Do not worry. It is only a few hours away."

"That is far to long."

Thranduil chucked. "You are far too serious, my son. Go now. Get dressed. I will be in the courtyard."

"Thank you, Father." Legolas replied politely.

"You are welcome, Legolas." The King answered automatically. "I will see you later."

"Bye…" Legolas said half-heartedly as his father left the room. He finished braiding his hair and then looked over to the stand where his wedding robe was hanging.

It was a light but extravagant garment made from the finest, softest silk and satin. He had a small undershirt, a tunic, and a jerkin that fit over everything. And then he had white leggings, and even a pair of handsomely died white leather boots. A long white cape made of fur threw the whole outfit together. Sitting on the dresser in front of him was his wedding crown. It was made of silver, and fit his brow exactly to measure. It curved over his eyebrows to make a leaf pattern. Legolas put it on and gazed at himself in the mirror.

"Very handsome indeed." He said to himself and then chuckled. It felt good to laugh a little. Legolas decided that Hathol visiting had done some good after all. His mood had improved, despite his friend's teasing.

Legolas sighed and looked over at his wedding robe again. He felt ashamed to where such a thing, even if it was his wedding day and he was a Prince of Elves. He had seen seamstresses work endlessly on the garments the day before, and only to have he and Eressa wear them for a few hours on one day.

On this one day.

Legolas inhaled deeply as his nervousness began to creep up on him again. He hoped everything when all right. Not only for today, but for the rest of his and Eressa's lives as well.

For somewhere in his heart, a shadow had formed and began to darken. Deep in his soul, Legolas secretly knew that he wouldn't get his wish. The darkness still had one more trick up it's sleeve.

Legolas closed his eyes. _This world has one more challenge for me…I can feel it. _

(((((((((((((Personal thing)))))))))))))))

It is short, I know. But next chapter will be the wedding ceremony and the following stuff, so that should be longer. Oh, and I broke 100 reviews on this story!! Thank you for all of your support! I love you all!

Random Author Blog: For those of you who were wondering how my night went with the British guys, it was really great. We eat homemade pizza and talked about the differences between American and British customs and I swooned at their accents. (Btw, one of them was really cute, and they could both play piano and sing wonderfully, and that's a big turn-on for me) Then we took them to a baseball game, cuz they had never seen one before in their life, and we had to tell them what a "ball" and a "strike" and a "grand slam" was. Then we took them out for ice cream and they tried Blue Moon and hated it (they said it tasted like bleach smells) so they got my fave, Cookie Dough instead and loved it. Then we went back to Matt's (my friend's) house and they taught me how to play Uno and played the piano a bit and even let me sing with them. They said I had a lovely voice. swoon It was really nice. If any of you guys ever get the chance to meet people from Britian, do it, cuz they are so nice and really interesting, intelligent, and polite. I highly recommend it. As for those of you who are British, hats off to you!


	11. Chapter 11: Marriage

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm so soooorry!! I'm sorry it took me such a long time to update! But this week has been nothing but busy busy busy for me. I've been working like heck and going on college visits everyday and volunteering to get all my community service hours done. There's just been no time. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me and send me lots of REVIEWS! THANKS!

((((((((((((((Chapter 11))))))))))))))

Legolas Greenleaf stood on the high platform in the palace's largest garden. He could hear the breathing off his people behind him. All of Mirkwood had attended. He was so nervous he thought that if he lost concentration for even a split second he would fall into a dead faint. Scarcely breathing himself, he looked over to his right at his wife-to-be for comfort.

She was a picture painted with beauty. Her wedding dress by itself would have been an awe-inspiring spectacle too look at, but on her…it made her look like some sort of heavenly creature.

Eressa sensed Legolas's eyes on her, trailing over her face, body, and her hands which nervously clutched a fold of her dress, as if she was hanging on to life itself. She dared let her eyes wander to the side and meet his gaze for a split second. Legolas somehow managed to smile at her that quickly, and his expression eased her mood a little bit.

King Thranduil was reading in Elvish from a large, thin book he was holding in one of his hands. In the other hand, he held a sort of staff—beautifully made with gold accents at the handle and the top—and every once in a while he would gently tap either Legolas or Eressa on the shoulder with it.

Legolas continued to watched out of the corner of his eye as Eressa stood still as a stone and listened to the procession. The guests behind them were all as silent as death. He inhaled and then exhaled, closed his eyes. Just a few more minutes.

The King continued reading and tapping the soon-to-be-newlyweds shoulders, and then came to an abrupt halt. Eressa looked up in question at Legolas, wondering if something was wrong. Legolas caught her eye and gave her a wink just to assure her that everything had gone as planned. Eressa smiled back, then looked over to the King once more. He had turned around and set the book down, and now was holding a small, strange-shaped knife. It had two blades coming out of the hilt instead of one, and the hilt itself was marvelously decorated with gold, silver, jewels, and the metal that elves treasured above all others—mithril. In fact, the very blade was made of mithril. Eressa had been told about the wonderous material earlier when she learned that her wedding crown had been made from it as well.

Thranduil smiled, stepped forward and handed Legolas the knife. Eressa watched with curiousity as Legolas took it, then placed as small tress of hair between the blades. He pulled, and a lock of hair was cut and he held it in his hand. He then handed the blade back to his Father, who then offered it to Eressa.

Eressa looked at it for a moment and then took it. She wasn't quite sure what they expected her to do with it, so she looked to Legolas for answers once again. The elf prince grinned and held aloft the lock of his own hair in his hand. Eressa understood and took a lock of her hair off with the blade as well. She then handed it back to Thranduil, who set the knife away along with the book and the staff.

King Thranduil stepped forward once more and Legolas turned towards Eressa. Eressa was a little slow to do the same, but the King placed a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her into the right position. Eressa stared into Legolas's amused eyes and watched as his hand came out and offered the lock of his hair to her. Eressa looked at his hand, the King, and then back at Legolas's face before taking it gingerly into her free hand. Legolas then gestured for her to hand the lock of her hair to him.

Eressa looked at the lock of dark blonde hair in her hand and then delicately gave it to Legolas's open hand. And at that moment, all the wedding guests stood up and clapped.

It nearly scared Eressa out of her skin, to have the elves be so silent and then erupt in a burst of applause so suddenly. But just as suddenly, she found herself in Legolas's arms.

"What was that all about?" She asked him loudly, for it was hard to hear over the noise-making of their guests. "With our hair?"

"It's custom—the bride and groom give each other a lock of each other's hair—it symbolizes them giving themselves to each other." Legolas explained.

"Oh…I understand." Eressa said. "Legolas…I…"

"I love you too." He cut in, already knowing what she was going to say. He then gingerly dipped his head down and kissed her mouth. Needless to say, the crowd's clapping grew louder and evolved into cheers.

King Thranduil laughed and stepped forward to the center of the platform. "People of Mirkwood…and Rivendell.." He added, gesturing toward Lord Elrond and his sons. "…I would like to introduce you to Prince Legolas, and his belove wife…Princess Eressa."

The cheers grew louder and all at once lively music began to play and festive lights were lit. Eressa watched in wonder as all the elves began to dance. Legolas offered her his arm and led her down the steps and to the ground.

"Now I finally get to dance with you." He said, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other taking her small hand. "Princess Eressa."

Eressa blushed terribly. She couldn't possibly get used to being called a Princess. She remembered when she and Legolas were still locked away in that tiny cell at Lord Curdolin's mansion. Back then, she couldn't have even imagined this happening to her…them.

Legolas held on to her tight as he whisked her around as they danced. It seemed like an eternity that they danced like that…yet…it ended too soon—it was time for everyone to crowd back into the palace for the wedding dinner and gifts.

_Gifts? _He suddenly realized. _Valar…I completely forgot about those. _

After an hour of lively dancing, everyone was crowded into the main hall of the palace. There was drinking and eating and merry-making. Legolas could have sworn that every elf in the kingdom had come up to he and Eressa and offered their congratulations. He was overwhelmed with…everything…happiness, joy, content. He felt like new...sort of like a sword fresh out of the blacksmith's shop. Sharp, gleaming, and not yet used. He could tell that Eressa felt like that too.

She was standing next to him now, her arm folded under his naturally. They were speaking to yet another congratulator when suddenly Legolas's father stepped up to his high throne. He motioned to an elf standing guard, who quickly brought up a twisted horn—one like that made of an antelope horn—and blew it. It's high pitched yet musical tone echoed throughout the room, and caught everybody's attention.

The King cleared his throat. "It is my pleasure now…" He said, looking halfway across the room to his son and new daughter-in-law. "…to announce that we will be presenting the wedding gifts. The first one is for my son's new wife Eressa…from myself."

Legolas and Eressa exchanged looks of surprise and stepped forward towards the throne. Eressa had not asked nor thought that they were receiving gifts. The King smiled brightly at them, and snapped his fingers. Four male servants suddenly appeared, carrying a large, oddly shaped object covered by a velvet sheet. A fifth servant followed with a medium sized wooden box. The stopped in front of Eressa, who was blushing with surprise and joy.

"Actually, Eressa." The King continued, offering his hand. Eressa's grasp loosened on Legolas's arm as she stepped up to the platform and stood next to her father-in-law. "I have two gifts for you. The first…"

He nodded proudly, and the servants set down the large gift in front of her and threw off it's covering, revealing a beautifully crafted throne, made just to measure for the Princess. Eressa gasped as both of her hands flew up to cover her mouth. She watched in awe as the servants picked up her gift again and set it carefully down next to Legolas's throne.

"King Thranduil…" she began. "I can't even begin to…"

The King held up a hand. "Dear Eressa…you may call me Father now, if you like."

Eressa nodded and looked at Legolas, who was also in awe. "Father…thank you so much." She said hesitantly.

The King looked pleased. "That is not all, my dear." He said. He nodded to the fifth servant, who stepped gently forward and knelt in front of her, opening the box slowly.

Legolas gasped this time as well as his wife. Inside the box, lined in luxurious velvet, was a crown…fit for a Princess. Eressa was so joyfully surprised that she couldn't say a word.

Legolas decided to speak for her. "Father…thank you. I cannot tell you how much this means to us."

"Yes." Eressa choked out. "Thank you."

The King nodded. "Of course, Legolas, of course. But now…I believe Lord Elrond also has some gift for you…both of you."

Heads turned to the old Lord of Rivendell as he stepped forward towards the newlyweds. "First," He said. "I would like to offer you both my congratulations."

"Thank you." Legolas replied, nodded in appreciation.

"I will not make you wait." The old elf lord replied. He motioned behind him and his sons stepped forward. They were also carrying an object covered in cloth. This one, however, was not shaped like a chair nor a crown. It was distinctively square shaped, though Legolas couldn't begin to guess what it was. The brothers set the gift down and Elrohir reached out his hand and managed to whisk off the cloth before either of his brothers did.

The cloth fell away to reveal a marvelously and beautifully made crib.

Eressa gasped again and fell to her knees next to the gift. Legolas knelt down beside her and placed his hands on the perfectly polished wood. His fingers delicately traced the gold engravings…perfectly fashioned gold engravings, depicting swords and knights and trees and castles…dragons and dwarves and everything else you would find in a child's bedtime story.

"Elrond…" He marveled. "It's beautiful."

"It is also safe." The Lord said. "I placed a spell on it. Your child will be protected from all harm while he lays asleep in this crib."

"He?" Legolas inquired. He looked to Eressa for an explanation and she just smiled. He should have known that Eressa would tell Elrond that she suspected the child was going to be a boy. "Oh…thank you very much, Elrond."

"Yes, thank you so much." Eressa repeated, getting up. "I don't know what I can do to repay you."

"Repay?" Thranduil laughed. "This is you're wedding day, you have nothing to repay."

Legolas laughed with him. "Father, did you just rhyme?" He teased.

The King blinked, confused for a moment, but then he and a number of the guests burst into laughter once more. "Yes, yes, Legolas—I suppose I did…but I believe these are not the only gifts that we wish to give."

Eressa looked at Legolas, a smile beaming brightly on her face. She already had the man of her dreams. She had a palace to live in, wonderous food to eat, and beautifully fashioned clothes that she didn't have to make herself. She was a princess, for heaven's sake. She couldn't find a single reason why these people would want to give her more. But still, she was glad of it. Never in her life had she experienced so much kindness. Never in her life had she had so much joy gathering within her, threatening to burst out.

_If Aleka could see me now, she wouldn't believe it. _She thought, remembering the best friend she had left behind. _I wish she could now._

Several more gifts were given to the happy couple. Both Eressa and Legolas were made matching rings by Mirkwood's best jewel crafter—Eressa received one with Mirkwood's royal crest engraved on the front, for now she was royalty. Legolas received one of the same, because he had been stripped of his when he was first captured.

The Mirkwood blacksmiths crafted Eressa a small sword they called "Whistler", in the common tongue. To demonstrate how the name was given, one of the craftsmen twirled the weapon about, and in doing so, the sword made a soft, musical whistling sound. Eressa was convinced it was magic, but looking closer at the blade she discovered that small grooves in the metal created the sound. Naturally, features like that would lessen the swords aerodynamics, and it would not be used in battle. It was a sword made simply for her to learn from, and Eressa promised her gift-givers she would and thanked them profusely.

Other gifts included various articles of clothing, jewelry, and even a set of books. The gift-giving when well into the night, and it was very late before the celebration was over and the guest began to leave.

Legolas was sitting in his throne, exhausted, with Eressa seated next to him in hers. She was twisted halfway around, examining the softness of the cushioned back of her throne. She traced invisible figures with her hand on the velvet and then looked at him questionably.

"What is it?" He asked.

Eressa blinked and looked out over the hall. Several guests still lingered, glasses of wine in hand, but now the majority of people scurrying about were servants cleaning up.

"I just can't believe this happening to me." She said quietly, turning her green eyes back to him. "Can you?"

Legolas grinned. He said nothing, but shook his head. Eressa sighed.

"I'll never get used to being called 'Princess', you know." She told him quite sternly. Legolas looked at her.

"Why not?"

"Because…because…" Eressa stared at him as she tried to make up an excuse. "I just won't, alright?"

Legolas laughed and reached over to grasp her hand tightly. "Eressa, doesn't it feel like we've already been married for some time? Even before today?"

"Yes, it has." His wife replied. "Why? Were you nervous?"

Legolas nodded and felt his cheeks grow hot with a slight blush. "Yes. Terribly." He told her simply. "But I think it was wasted."

"I was nervous as well, Legolas." Eressa said, squeezing his hand for a moment. "So I don't think anything was wasted at all."

Legolas smiled slightly. He turned to her and leaned over, kissing her lightly. Eressa leaned into him as well, deepening the kiss. Suddenly, a loud clap caused them to jolt apart.

"Now, now…we'll have none of that sort." Hathol grinned as he stood in front of the couple. "This is public."

Eressa immediately smiled. "Hello, Hathol." She greeted kindly.

Hathol bowed politely and then turned to Legolas, who also smiled. His nervousness gone now, he was certain he would be able to get along with his friend's playful antics now. "How are you, Hathol?" He asked.

"Me? Why ask about me?" Hathol waved a hand around the room. "This is your night."

"True." Legolas agreed.

"How are you two lovelies?" Hathol asked in return. "You both look splendid."

"We feel that way as well." Eressa nodded.

Hathol grinned a wide grin. "That is just grand. But…Legolas, Eressa…I know it is a bit late for this, but I also have a gift for you."

Legolas blinked. "Hathol…you shouldn't have."

"Oh, it wasn't much trouble, I assure you." Hathold excused. "Stop fretting, Legolas."

The Prince grunted and sat back in his throne crossing his arms. "Alright then, lets see this gift." He said with mock sternness.

"Right away, sir." The guard replied, playing along. "Just a moment."

Both Eressa and Legolas watched with curiousity as the elf bounced down from the platform and over to the mouth of the hall on the left. He returned swiftly, with as long, small bundle in his hands. He took it to the couple and placed it in Legolas's hands.

"Open it, quickly." He joked. "Before anyone else can see my terrible wrapping."

Legolas laughed and began to unwrap. "You are the best archer in Mirkwood, Hathol. I would think you could have learned to decently wrap a gift."

"I'm the best archer after you." Hathol corrected. "And speaking of archery…"

Legolas finished unwrapping the package and threw it away to reveal a miniature, yet gorgeously made set: a bow, a little quiver, and a set of arrows. They were the ones Legolas remembered Hathol learning from as a child. Apparently, it had been given to him by his father, who had received them from his father, who made them. Eressa leaned over to better see the small works of craftsmanship. Legolas looked up with bafflement and gratitude.

"Hathol…this is yours." He said.

Hathol nodded and shrugged. "It will not do me any good now."

"But how do you expect us to use it?" Eressa inquired.

Hathol looked amused. "You are having a child, are you not? I'm sure you're son or daughter will use it."

Legolas shook his head. "Hathol, I can't accept this…it belongs to you. It's your family's heirloom."

"I can be your family's heirloom now. I insist you take it." The other elf urged.

Eressa looked over to her husband and then at their friend. Legolas sighed heavily. "Alright, Hathol. But I do not think I can give you enough thanks."

"There is no need." Hathol replied, and bowed. "If you're child grows up to be half as skillful as you, Legolas, and using that bow—I will be happy."

"Thank you ever so much, Hathol." Eresssa said, trying to fit all her thanks into one tiny sentence.

"You're most welcome, Princess." Hathol answered, making Eressa start and then blush. He looked down at his feet for a moment before looking back up at the couple again. "Well…I'd best get back. Goodnight, Legolas…Eressa."

Legolas nodded and smiled widely at his friend. "Goodnight, Hathol. Valar bless you."

"And you also." Replied the other as he turned around and hopped off the raised platform.

Eressa and Legolas sat there for a moment. Legolas stared at the tiny yet perfect bow and arrows in his lap. He didn't believe that Hathol would give him such a precious gift. But he was grateful. He promised that someday he'd pay back Hathol respectively. He turned to Eressa.

"Shall we retire, melamin?" He asked, squeezing her hand lightly.

Eressa returned the squeeze. "I suppose so. I'm tired."

"As am I." Legolas replied. "Shall we take a shortcut through the garden?"

Eressa grinned. "Alright."

The couple walked off the high platform and took a swing to the right, into one of the hallways. They walked a bit, occasionally meeting a servant or guest, who greeted them with congrats and a smile, and then took another turn into the open air—and the garden.

It was abandoned at this time of night. Yet, there were still lamps hanging and burning, casting a enchanting light over the place. Eressa took Legolas's hand as they strolled along a stone path that curved through the plants.

"I haven't been out here before." Eressa said. "It's very pretty."

Legolas nodded. "You should see it in the spring, during the day, when all the flowers are blooming. The sight is heavenly."

"I think it's heavenly now." Eressa returned.

Legolas smiled and looked away, to the trees that formed the edge of a vast forest. It was so quiet. Normally he could hear the hoot of owls and the chirping of crickets. He paused, his feet stopping where they were.

Eressa stopped as well. "Legolas, what is it?"

Legolas listened for a moment more, not answering. There still was no sound. He turned back to Eressa.

"It's nothing." He said, and began to walk again. "Come, lets get inside. There's a chill in the air."

Eressa shrugged and looked back at the forest. "Whatever you say. Legolas, I don't like it when you don't tell me things."

Legolas stopped again. He looked at his wife and smiled. "It was just so quiet out there in the wood. Normally it is not like that. It just surprised me." He explained.

Eressa smiled. "Oh."

"Are you satisfied now?"

"Yes." Eressa giggled. "Come on, lets go."

"As you wish, milady." Legolas replied curtly. The pair began walking again, and soon disappeared around a bend.

A lone Nazgul sat perched like a dark bird in a tree above the garden, motionless. It had seen the elf prince and it's human mate, but they had not seen him. Spreading it's arms as if to take flight, it dropped to the ground and crouched, it's metal armor scraping.

It had seen the woman…she was with child. The child would not be any child. And the woman who was carrying it was not just any wench. She was the wife of the Elvenking's son. It would not be easy to get to her.

The Nazgul growled softly. They would get her. They needed her. And once they had her…all the world would be theirs.

((((((((((((((Personal thing)))))))))))))

Ooooh…it's gonna start speeding up soon. So hold on to your panties, kids. The story is nearing the dramatic ending…bring on the REVIEWS!!! PLEEEESSE!! And thank you all!


	12. Chapter 12: Taken

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Lord of the Rings or Legolas!

**AUTHOR NOTE: **I'm really, really sorry for the long update. I just kept getting on the computer with the intention of updating, but then I'd get distracted and go do something else. School starts tommorow, and I will be busier than I thought I would be because I'm also keeping my job. I will try my very hardes to keep chucking out chapters once every week, but if it once in a while goes a bit longer than that, I apologize! Thank you all for you patience and your terrific reviews! _Please keep reviews coming!_

((((((((((((((Chapter 12))))))))))))))))))

Eressa walked barefooted, in nothing but her thin nightgown in the gardens of Mirkwood. The light from the sun had disappeared and given way to the comforting darkness that was the night. She was alone—Legolas was inside bathing. She hadn't told him where she was going when she came here, but she had only meant to catch a bit of fresh air before bed. She had never had this novelty when she was a slave.

She and the elven Prince had been married for a wonderful month and a half. He doted her and did everything he could to make her a happy wife. Eressa only wished she could tell him that she was happy just being with him…but she didn't want to refuse Legolas, especially when he seemed so joyful doing anything she wished him to. If she was hungry, he would let her sit down and get her something delicious from the kitchen himself. If she wanted to sleep, he'd fluff the pillows for her and then lay beside her, whether he slumbered or not.

Eressa smiled. He did everything for her. And the only thing he asked for in return was for her to let him listen to their growing baby's heartbeat every night. He fell asleep quickly doing that, sometimes faster that Eressa herself, and she very much enjoyed watching him when he was like that.

Eressa walked a ways down the path and glanced at the forest, not far away from her. She remembered the night of their wedding when Legolas had mentioned that the woods was unusually quiet. It was not like that now. She could head the insects and birds chirping, and animals in the woods letting out an occasional hoot. Suddenly, a kick from her inside made her pause. She placed her hand on her larger-than-ever belly.

"Do you want to come out?" She asked aloud, to the baby inside her. "Do you want to see the world too?"

Eressa received no answer from the child. Of course, she expected it. The baby would be due anytime now. She smiled at the thought and began to turn to go back to her bedroom.

Suddenly, all the noise in the woods around her, all the chattering animals and birds…just stopped. She looked towards the dark forest just in time to see a flock of birds escape from the foliage of a nearby tree, screeching. It was the only sound. Eressa paused and looked around again, wondering what could have spooked them.

_Was it one of those spiders Legolas told me about?_ She thought. _No…he said they come nowhere near the palace. _

Her instincts told Eressa she should just forget about it and go back to the bedroom…back to Legolas. But something held her to that one spot like a sticky patch of mud. She seemed to cling to it, staring into the black oblivion.

Something in the dark moved.

Eressa gasped, but did not scream. She squinted her eyes to see better…and saw a hooded…and cloaked figure. It was dressed all in black.

Eressa blinked and took a step back. The person, whoever it was, just stood there, barely visible.

"He…hello?" She called softly.

The figure didn't move nor answer. Eressa was confused. Was it really a person? Or a statue she had failed to notice before? It stood perfectly still. But then…what had moved in the darkness?

She was just about to call out again, but as she drew in a breath a foul odor filled her lungs. It stank like something horrible. The smell of charred…burning flesh. The smell of decay, of rotting and festering meat. It made her nearly double over.

Then the figure moved. It moved in small steps towards her. It's cloak made a barely audible scraping sound against the wind.

Eressa drew in a breath and this time smelled no odor. "Hello?" She asked again.

The creature came closer still, and as if a spotlight had been turned on it, she finally saw what it really was.

It had no face. The hood of the cloak it wore was resting upon nothing. Still she could hear the thing breathing. It rasped slightly, as if it had some sort of fatal sickness. She could see no eyes but she had the terrible sensation that the creature was staring at her. She didn't want to meet it's gaze with her own, and so drew her eyes downward. It's hands were completely covered in spiked metal, and they glinted in the moonlight…as it reached towards her.

Eressa saw it so suddenly, yet saw it too late. She managed to scream before the metal hand covered her mouth with crushing force.

Legolas could sense it before he heard it. Something foul was in the air. He had just gotten out of the bath and had barely gotten his night-robe on before he heard a scream. Eressa's scream.

Like a deer, he scrambled into the bedroom. The sound hadn't come from there.

_The gardens. _He thought. He raced through the halls and out into the night. The whistle of an arrow flying towards him made him duck, and it barely missed the top of his head. He looked up.

It was one of the guards. "Lord Legolas?!"

Legolas stood up and raced towards where the sound came from. "Where is my wife?" He asked frantically.

The guard looked at him from where he stood a few meters away. "That was her scream?" He asked in return. "Valar."

Suddenly, another scream tore through the delicate night air. But this scream was not Eressa's. It was the high-pitched, terrifying scream of a Ringwraith.

The guard at Legolas's side raised his bow and aimed for where the sound came from. Legolas stopped him. If the creature had Eressa and they shot they could risk killing her. And besides, arrows had never done anything to repel the vile things in the past. He saw a small movement in the dark of the forest, between the trees. A flash of a lighter color, with lace at it's edges. It was a…nightgown. Then just as suddenly as he'd seen it, it vanished deeper into the night.

"NO!" He cried. "ERESSA!"

It hurt her ears when it let out it's cry. What was it? A war cry? A warning? __

Eressa stood shivering, absolutely petrified with the most primal fear she had ever felt. No…she'd felt this before…when Sauron had visited her in her sleep. Sauron. She imagined his long, metal face and burning eyes and whimpered. The sound didn't make it through the black creature's armored hand.

It had taken her into the dark. She could see Legolas, and another elf, standing at the entrance of the garden, screaming her name. How she wanted to scream back. But she was too afraid to.

She was too afraid to do anthing. She hadn't even fought as the creature had taken her away into the trees. And she wasn't fighting it now. Eressa felt a bolt of electricity race through her brain.

_I have to get out. They'll kill me. They'll kill me and my child._ She thought in panic.

"Wrong." The creature holding her said suddenly. "The Master wants you alive."

Eressa felt a tear escape her eye. She was so afraid she was crying. The Master? Who was that?

The creature looked down at her and it's whispery voice, which had been horrifying to hear in the first place, absolutely seethed with evil. "Sauron." It replied happily.

Eressa gasped and sobbed at the same time and tried to scream again. The sound became stuck in her throat and she seemed to choke on it.

_Legolas…help me!_ She mentally called out.

Amazingly, Legolas looked in her direction and seemed to understand her message. He raced towards them. Eressa knew he couldn't see what he was getting into, but he knew that it would lead him to her. The creature didn't like that.

"Wench!" It hissed, before jumping back like a cat, holding her against it's nonexistent body all the while. The hand clamped around her mouth squeezed, and suddenly Eressa became dizzy with pain. Her jaw felt like it was ready to rip off. She felt the creature's spiked fingertips poke through her skin.

Legolas heard the angry whisper of the Wraith and ran harder towards the sound. "Eressa!" He called.

Eressa wanted to call back, but she was near fainting. She groggily saw the image of her husband running toward them, under the canopy of trees…

The creature laughed. It was a horrible sound. Then it screamed again, a sound that stopped Legolas dead in his tracks. The sound rang pain in his head so terribly he could barely walk, much less run.

_Damnit…Valar…No! _He thought. _Eressa…_

Eressa heard the scream too, but it was as if it was from a distance. Everything was from a distance now. Nothing could touch her. She suddenly found herself very calm. Then she closed her eyes and blackness over took her.

The Wraith shrieked again, louder this time. Legolas's sensitive elven ears couldn't take it, and he, despite all his determination to save his wife, fell to the ground in agony.

"ERESSA!!" He screamed.

The Nazgul laughed at the pitiful sight before it and then ceased all sound. It looked down at the unconscious girl in it's arms and his mind seethed with pleasure. It looked again at the elven prince, who was foolishly trying to get up.

"Sauron will rise again, O Prince!" It called mockingly. "And you will be begging to die before the end!"

With that, the Wraith let out a final, longer screech, which promptly sent the elf to the ground again. The creature laughed, whispered a spell in the Black speech, and he and the girl faded away into the darkness.

"Taken?" The King inquired, a look of fear in his eyes.

Legolas stood in front of his father, breathing heavily and barely containing himself. "Yes. A Wraith took her."

The King shook his head. "A Nazgul has not been seen nor heard by any elf in this country for centuries, Legolas. Are you sure?"

"I am certain!" Legolas shouted, snapping. "I want our entire army outfitted and looking for her by dawn!"

"But Legol…"

"Don't, Father." Legolas interrupted. "For a long time now I've been suspecting that the Darker Powers wanted something to do with Eressa and I. They took her and I'm getting her back. I'm going to war."

"War?" The King repeated, shocked.

The Prince turned toward the door, stopping just inside of it to glance back. "War."

(((((((((((((((Personal thing))))))))))))))))

It's a terrible cliffhanger (sorry ktfoo) and the chappie is way to short, but I wanted it to end here. Sorry! Please don't try to use your voodoo dolls on me! Ouch!


	13. Chapter 13: The Ride to WarA Prophency ...

Disclaimer: YES!! MWHAHAH!! I DO OWN LORD OF THE RINGS!!! MWHAHAHAHA!!! ahem I lied.

**_VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE (everyone must read!!): _**Hello, my lovely reviewers and friends! Once again, I'm sorry for the long update. But I have some important news for you regarding my other updates and ahem when they will be posted. Here's the thing:

a) I tried out and got into my school's swing choir.

b) I tried out and got a main character role in my school musical.

c) I have 8 other choir concerts besides those involving the above.

d) I want to start writing original stories—not just fanfiction.

e) I quit my job.

Because of the swing choir and the musical, I will be staying after school every day until at least 5:30pm until Thanksgiving. But because I quit my job, I will have time to write, but it will be limited to a few hours each weekend, because…you know, I want a life other than typing furiously at my computer everyday. Oh, and on top of that, my friend somehow convinced me to start going to join his youth group and start going to church…but that's not final. I have to have a talk with him about our relationship and exactly what he wants out of it (he's the one I've had a crush on for like a year now—many of you know this) and I'm not sure how the outcome will be. So I'm really busy this year, and although I will try to update every week..eh…you get my drift. About the original story thing…I'm gonna try to squeeze it in, but right now I'm still developing some of my short stories, so fanfic is still my first priority when it comes to writing. I want to finish the Cheating Darkness Trilogy and The Well of Souls by the end of the school year. After that, it's probably the end of my writing, at least until I go to college and get comfortable enough there to start writing again.

I hope you all understand. I wish I could spend all my time writing stories for you wonderful people to read…but right now I have other priorities. It's my senior year in high school, and I'm determined to make it the best year I've had. So I hope I'll have the next chapter up within two weeks. Thank you for your patience and PLEASE KEEP REVIEWS COMING!!!

I love you all so much…you guys have made a dream I've had since I was twelve come true! I used to read Buffy the Vampire Slayer fanfiction way back when and think "I wish I could do that…" and you guys have made it possible!! So thank you again! See you next update.

Roseblade

((((((((((((((Chapter 13))))))))))))))

Eressa shook. She couldn't tell whether she shook from the cold of the stone she lay on or from her fear. Likely it was both.

The black creature had taken her to a different place. When she awoke, she found herself inside a barred cell with many cruel instruments hanging from the walls and ceiling. And to add to her already paralyzing fear, staring hungrily at her through the bars were some of the most disgusting, frightening looking creatures she'd ever seen. Orcs.

"She looks a-tasssty." Drawled one slowly, his black tongue snaking out from between his sharp, yellow teeth. "I'm a-starvin'."

Eressa's eyes darted around fearfully. Thank the gods that there were iron bars separating her from the monsters.

"What's your name, pretty thing?" Taunted another of them. "You afraid, pretty?"

Eressa narrowed her eyes and looked away. Couldn't they tell? Eressa felt the tears slip down her cheeks. Where was she? Where was Legolas? Could he find her before something terrible happened to her?

_Legolas…I'm so scared…help me._ She called out again. This time her Prince didn't answer her prayers.

Suddenly, the orcs were sent scuffling away when a larger, darker figure appeared behind them. It was the black, faceless creature. Immediately Eressa scooted to the furthest corner of the cell and hugged her knees to her chest as best she could with her large stomach. She closed her eyes as the creature stood outside the bars, it's eyes burning into her flesh.

She suddenly heard it's voice. "Do you not know why you are here, woman?" It hissed threateningly.

Eressa didn't even look up, much less answer. The sound of it's voice was enough to make the tears flow freely now.

The creature didn't like it's questions to be ignored. Especially by one so feeble. It became angry, and it's scream filled the room. Eressa screamed as well and covered her aching ears.

"Stop it! Stop it!" She cried desperately. "Leave me alone!"

The creature calmed and cocked it's hooded head. "We cannot." It replied with pleaure. "You are the key to The Master's resurrection."

Resurrection? What was it talking about? Eressa threw up her head and cast a hateful glance at the thing, which merely continued.

"The child will bring the end." It explained. "Does that sound familiar to you?"

Eressa stopped her weeping and thought a moment, not wanting to, but not being able to help it. She suddenly remembered the night when Sauron had possessed Legolas and forced him to write that phrase on the wall. She looked up at the creature, confused and frightened.

It seemed to smile at her, even without a face. There was a feeling of absolute dread growing inside Eressa's chest, like a deadly plant. With a shaky breath, she asked:

"What child is this?"

The black creature paused, relishing the fear that escaped the girl in waves. Then it answered, and it was the worst possible answer for Eressa to hear.

"Yours." It rasped, the word echoing eerily off the walls and floor to Eressa's ears. She gasped and grasped her stomach.

"You lie!" She screamed, startling both herself and the creature.

The thing laughed, it's evil glee apparent in it's tone as it spoke again to her. "A lie it is not."

Eressa wiped the tears from her face only to have more replace them. "You lie…" She whispered again. "It's my child…"

'You will love me as you love yourself…You should know me, for you will bring me back to this world…You will bring me back what is mine.' 

Eressa suddenly understood the whole truth. She suddenly realized why Sauron's ghost had plagued she and Legolas for so long and then suddenly disappeared. She understood everything.

Sauron was her child. Eressa shook terribly as she looked down at her swollen stomach. Or at least, he would grow to be. That was what the dreams and the writings had meant. That was what Sauron had fortold.

_He was right…_Eressa thought. _My child…if it is Sauron…I still love him. _

Hathol sat atop his horse beside Prince Legolas. They were about a mile and a half away from the palace entrance, standing on a bare hill top. It was daylight now. Hathol looked towards his friend seriously.

"Are you sure they took her to Dol Guldor?" He asked. Legolas didn't look back at him.

"Where else would a Ringwraith take my wife?" He asked coldly.

Hathol sighed and looked out past the dark shapes looming out of the forest, the Mountains of Mirkwood. Not far past it he could barely see a small dark tower, jutting out of the greenery, marking the exact place of their enemy's fortress. Hathol looked over to Legolas again. His face was expressionless, but the rest of his body betrayed him. He was shaking visibly and his hands gripped his horse's reins so tightly that his knuckles had turned to white.

Hathol narrowed his eyes and looked ahead once more. "We'll find her and bring her back, Legolas."

Legolas lowered his head and said nothing. Hathol nodded and turned his horse back, facing in the opposite direction. He withdrew his long sword from the sheath that hung on his horse's side.

"We ride to war!" He bellowed before turning back.

Legolas started his horse and he and the captain of the guard rode down the hill. Following them was the largest army Mirkwood had released since the Last Alliance. A thousand elves rode on horseback, waving flags and banners of their homeland.

Hathol looked back at his armies. "Why did you call for such a force, Legolas? How many orcs and evil things can reside in that tiny fortress?"

Legolas closed his eyes and winced. He was not in the mood for answering questions, but it was his responsibility to tell. "Hathol, a while back, when Eressa and I were still prisoners, Sauron visited us."

"What?" The statement surprised his friend so much he almost stopped his horse.

"He left us with riddles and darkness in our minds. We didn't know why. But now I do." Legolas continued. "He said 'The Child will bring The End'. Do you know what that means, Hathol?"

Hathol's eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

"That was the first night Eressa and I made love. Don't you see? Sauron knew what was going to happen between Eressa and I. He fueled it using our fear. He made us turn to each other for comfort and so made us fall in love. He did it all for a reason."

Hathol's eyes now widened, fear shining in them. "What reason is that?"

Legolas gritted his teeth in anger. "When Eressa became pregnant the threats suddenly disappeared. I never thought anything of it until I came back…I should have done something."

"Legolas…"

"Don't! Don't you understand, Hathol?!" Legolas almost yelled, stopping his horse abruptly. "That 'child' Sauron was speaking about is my child. Mine! That is why he waited to capture Eressa until she was ready to give birth."

"He's not going to kill her?"

Legolas shook his head. He had a very hard time not bursting in to tears of absolute fear as he spoke his next words. "They are going to do much worse."

Hathol looked back at the soldiers. Some of them were avoiding his eyes. He knew that they had overheard Legolas's emotional display. His eyes hardened and he lightly tapped the sides of his horse with his feet, urging it to go faster.

"Come about!" He ordered in a mighty voice, startling Legolas. "Ride faster! We must get there by nightfall!"

Hathol turned back and met the eyes of his friend. Legolas stared at him, baffled. "At the pace we were going it would have taken two days." He explained. "Don't you want to get there in time?"

Legolas nodded, but he said nothing. Suddenly, there was the blast of a horn. It started the horses and some of the soldiers fought to keep theirs under control.

"That is a Rivendell horn." Hathol gasped. "Lord Elrond?"

Legolas turned back and saw a group of white horses appear from beneath the trees. Lord Elrond was riding at the head of them. Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel were at the rear. They rode quickly up the hill and back down to where Hathol and Legolas were waiting.

"What is it?" Legolas asked, impatiently. "We cannot afford delays."

Lord Elrond's expression was serious. "Legolas, there has been a change in events. A terrible…"

"Just tell me what it is, Elrond!" Legolas ordered.

Elladan and his brothers gasped at their friend's snapping and waited to see what their father would say.

The old elven lord threw back his robes and revealed a roll of scrolls underneath his arm. He handed one to Legolas. "Read it." He ordered.

Legolas looked at his elder with question and then quickly opened the scroll and began to read. Hathol could not see the tiny print he was reading, but he watched as his friend's eyes grew wider and wider with fear until he reached the bottom of the page. Legolas let the scroll roll up on itself before looking up at the others watching him.

"What is this?" He whispered, fear gripping his heart. "Where did you get it?"

Lord Elrond swallowed and then spoke. "It is a prophecy, Legolas. I foresaw darkness in you're future and asked a servant of mine to do some research for me. He just arrived with these." He gestured to the scrolls. "You read it. It predicts that an elven Prince will fall in love with a human and have a child. Sound familiar?"

Legolas looked back at the scroll. "Who wrote this?"

The other elf shook his head. "I do not know." He took out another scroll from beneath his arm. "Read this one."

Legolas looked quizzically at the new scroll, but then traded it. He read part of it, but only got so far before it dropped from his hands. "No." The tiny whisper barely escaped his lips.

"What?" Hathol asked, not able to resist not knowing any more.

Legolas shook his head. "It's a lie…that can't be it."

Lord Elrond hopped off his horse and picked the scroll up off the wet ground. He held it in front of him and began to read, translating from the ancient elvish.

"On the 1st day of the 8th month the Child will be born. Not an ordinary child he shall be, but born into darkness and despair and death. Sauron with his evil magic will become it, and in doing so will become real once more. And his malice will be greater than what has ever been seen before, whether by elf, or man, or any other creature."

"Become it?" Elladan asked. "What does that mean?"

Elrond climbed back on his horse. "It means that Sauron's spirit will likely be born back into the form of Legolas's child. That is why he and Eressa were tormented…that is why the Nazgul has taken her."

Legolas kept shaking his head. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on his forehead. "It's not true…it can't be true."

Hathol looked at his friend and then back at Lord Elrond. The old elf smiled grimly. "Just because one of our ancestors wrote it doesn't mean it can't be broken. We can stop it."

Legolas's eyes dropped. "Are you sure?"

"We must try." Elrohir said.

"Then it is best that we get going," Hathol declared. He started to ride away but Legolas's sudden stricken voice stopped him.

"Wait!" The Prince cried. "Elrond…are you telling me that my wife is pregnant with Sauron? His spirit in my unborn child's body?

Elrond looked down for a moment. "The parchment states that there is a delicate procedure that must take place to allow Sauron's spirit to take over the child's body, after birth. It can only take place at night, and on one night: the night of August 1st."

"What day is it?" Estel asked.

"August 1st." Elladan answered. "We have until tonight."

"If we disrupt the procedure Eressa and her child will be saved. If not…" Lord Elrond let his voice trail off. "…the only other choice is to kill Eressa or the child."

Legolas's head shot up, his blue eyes blazing like an icy fire. "You will do no such thing!" He said, his voice very dangerous.

Lord Elrond looked sternly upon the Prince. "Legolas, I did not say that..."

"I do not care what you said!" Legolas snapped. He turned towards the army. "WE RIDE TO WAR!" He called out, his voice echoing over the trees. He turned back, his volume diminishing. "I will save my wife and my child."

Legolas closed his eyes and then opened them. Then he said in a very quiet voice: "And if anyone trys to harm either Eressa or my child, even if it is Sauron—I will kill them." He looked toward Elrond and his group.

"No exceptions."

(((((((((((((((Personal thing))))))))))))))))

Whew. This was a hard chapter to write. I'm glad it's over. Now for some mayhem.


	14. Chapter 14: Blacks Spells Began It

Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien, but the plot and original characters belong to me!!

((((((((((((((Chapter 14)))))))))))))))))

Eressa's breath hitched in her throat painfully. The air in this terrible place was putrid and vile in her lungs. It had only gotten worse over the past few hours. She had tried very hard not to cry ever since the faceless creature left her with those cruel words, but it was no use. She sobbed until no more tears could squeeze out of her eyes.

Eressa hugged her knees against the firm lump that was her stomach. She placed her forehead on one of them and tipped her head to the side, looking into a dark, cracked wall. What if the creature was just lying? What if he was just trying to scare her?

That couldn't be true…she decided. It was too good to be true.

She closed her eyes tightly and hastily stirred up happier memories—of she and Legolas in Rivendell, and of their wedding. But even they were shoved aside by the darker and more frightening images of what was happening now.

Wasn't Legolas coming for her? Eressa didn't know where she was or how she got here, so how could Legolas? Every question that slashed through Eressa's mind left an angry red gash in her heart.

Eressa opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. She blinked a few times, wondering if perhaps she had gone blind, but then realized she was in the tall and ominous shadow of the faceless thing that had kidnapped her. She started, and opened her lips to scream, but the black, stinking fog that seemed to radiate off the creature choked her, and she coughed violently instead.

The creature was not concerned. It reached down with it's armored, silvered hand and grasped her arm tightly, pulling her up. "It is time." It hissed to her. The sound slithered like a snake into Eressa's ears. She tried to pull away.

The black thing tightened it's grip unmercilessly, crushing her flesh into her bones. This time Eressa couldn't help to do anything but scream. The creature answered her with it's own and then flung her to the ground.

"Obey foolish human!" It commanded angrily. "And it may be less painful for you!"

Eressa looked up fearfully at the creature. Two words managed to escape her parted lips. "Less painful?"

Again Eressa felt the unmistakable dreadful feeling of the creatures smile on her skin. "Less painful." It repeated, it's voice lowered.

The girl's green eyes went wide. Eressa flipped herself over on her back and grasped a clod of dirt in her hand. With more courage than she knew she even had, Eressa flung the dirt at the creatures nonexistent face, shouting.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed, and then proceeded to grab another handful of soil.

A slimy, rough hand stopped her. Eressa turned her head and looked into the yellow eyes of one of the orcs that had been tormenting her earlier. She screamed again and whipped her hand away, but the creature simply grabbed her around her torso and lifted her.

Eressa kicked and screamed, but other orcs appeared and held her still. The faceless thing watched with satisfaction.

"Careful with her!" He scolded when one orc threatened to strike Eressa. "The Master's host body cannot come alive from a dead woman."

The orc grunted and worked with the others to tie and gag Eressa fully. Meanwhile, frantic thoughts were shaking Eressa's mind.

_They want me alive…no, they want the baby…O Gods…help me, Legolas!_

"Carry her out." The black creature ordered. With a silent sweep it stepped out of the small cell, with the orcs shuffling the bound Eressa following.

_Fight them. Fight them. Fight for your life, for your child's life. _Eressa told herself. _That is what Legolas would do._

She tried. She screamed and wriggled and tried her best to be set free, even if it meant that they would have to drop her. But the orcs growled at her and breathed foul orders into her face, not letting her hopes come true. The stink made Eressa begin to cough again and her eyes to tear. She realized once it started she could not get the tears to stop.

"NO!" She shrieked at the top of her voice. "LEGOLAS!"

"Your prince will come soon enough, woman." The black thing replied calmly. "But you should be praying that he not come…for I will show him…" The thing inhaled and then hissed. "…no mercy."

Eressa did not become more frightened at the creature's threat, but instead angry. "He will protect me!" She said loudly. She thrashed some more, but to no avail.

_If I hurt myself I might hurt the baby…_

Suddenly Eressa felt stone beneath her. The orcs placed her down on flat slab of black rock and the backed away. Instantly, she tried to get up and find someway out of here. But the black creature extended it's hand towards her and suddenly Eressa felt very sick and weak.

"Stay." It commanded roughly.

Eressa felt invisible binds wrap round her wrists. It was black magic, she realized. She blinked her eyes and saw that she was inside a tall, dark tower. Only the tiniest windows that spiraled out of the huge spike gave her a clue. The light that shone through the small windows shifted, and hung like a orange mist above her. It was sunset.

The light was suddenly blocked out by the figure of the faceless thing hovering above her. Instinctively, Eressa tried to cover her face with her hands, forgetting that they were bound by magic. The creature watched in amusement as she struggled.

"A stirring little thing…" It pondered aloud. The tone of it's voice made Eressa shiver, though she was not cold. "I can see why that heathen elvenprince liked you."

This time Eressa's anger did not make her brave. She gulped. "He is not heathen."

The thing laughed, another horrible sound. Then it raised it's hand, the yellow light from above glinting off the metal as it it was molten with fire. Eressa held her breath and then watched in horror—as the creature settled it's spiked fingers on her swollen belly. Eressa did not want that…that thing touching her or her baby. She noticed something…her hands were bound but her feet were not. She still had some mobility. Eressa swung her body away from the black thing's touch.

The creature's hands were around her throat in an instant, choking off what little air Eressa held in her lungs. She sputtered as the creature seethed at her.

"Stay still." It rasped angerly.

Eressa found the courage to speak somewhere deep in her heart. "Or what?" She asked sweetly. "Or you'll kill me? You can't."

The creature's grip loosened, but it's anger only grew stronger. "Or when your precious prince arrives, I will bring him here and tack him to the wall like a pretty little picture!" It's voice grew deeper. "And after the child is born, I will do the same for you, and you will bleed together."

Eressa wanted to spit at the creature, but she resisted and closed her eyes, trying to push her fear back. Her ploy failed when she felt the creature's hands on her belly again. She opened her eyes just in time to hear the thing whisper one more spell…and then she felt a small prick of pain, from deep inside her.

Eressa gasped and lifted her head up. She saw the creature step away from her, and she was thankful for that, but she was horrified when she felt another, more painful stab.

_What…what is happening?_ Eressa thought. Suddenly she felt the baby inside her move, and yet another cramp. _Cramp…uh…contraction!_

_Gods help me…_Eressa realized. _I'm having the baby._

(((((((((((((((Personal thing))))))))))))))

I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update and that the chapter has been so short, oh, and with no Legolas either...but with musical and football games and a whole bunch of other crap…too busy. I promise to update as soon as I can, and don't worry, I'll never give up on this story! I swear on the precious!


	15. Chapter 15: Inside a Black Hell

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

((((((((((((((Chapter 15)))))))))))))))))

Hathol rode in silence beside his friend and Prince. He fought the urge to speak to him, but could not resist glancing at him as they rode forward. He watched as Legolas didn't so much as squint in the light of the sunset, looking darkly ahead of him. Glancing downward, Hathol saw that Legolas gripped the reigns of his horse so tightly, his knuckles became white.

The elven army was marching steadily up the swollen patch of land that lay just before the walls of Dol Guldor. The side of this mound of earth plunged violently downward at its highest point, sinking into a dark, dead plain, on which the dark fortress stood. Hathol blinked in the fading sunlight and saw the needle-like peak of the tower rising up from the top of the hill.

Hathol was trying to think of a battle plan as quickly as he could. The Archers would stay at the top of the hill, firing downward at the enemy…the rest of the army would split up, ride down, and attack from either side, effectively trapping the enemy against the cliff.

_I wonder what number of orcs we will have to put up against…_He wondered.

"Lord Hathol?" Came a voice from his left.

The elven commander turned and saw Lord Elrond's youngest child—the adopted human, Aragorn. There was worry crossing his face.

"Sir Aragorn…" Hathol said. "I knew that your father and brothers were staying with us…I did not think you were."

The young man smiled grimly. He turned back and looked at his foster father and brothers. "I will not simply stand by and watch while my friends and family go off to battle."

Hathol nodded. "Then it pleases me to have you fighting amongst us."

"Thank you for that," Aragorn answered quickly. "But…"

"But what?"

The young human leaned in closer, and Hathol did the same our of reflex. Aragorn hesitated. "This will be my first real battle. I…I am afraid."

Hathol leaned back. "So?"

Aragorn blinked. "Is that alright?"

"Of course it is alright." Hathol answered. "I too, am afraid, and I have fought many battles before this one."

"But you do not show it." Said the young man.

Hathol smiled and then turned. The company was nearing the top of the rise. "I have had much practice." With a flick of his wrist, Hathol's horse whirled around to face his army. "Halt!"

Every elf stopped. Hathol looked toward Legolas, who had also halted, but did not turn. In all reality, the King's sons were in charge of defending the kingdom, and Hathol had really been second in command—but Legolas did not seem to want that responsibility right now.

Hathol turned back and opened his mouth to begin shouting orders.

"Hathol." Legolas suddenly whispered. It was not a loud whisper, but somehow it reached the other elf's ears.

The elven commander turned his horse around and approached his friend once more. "Legolas?"

Legolas didn't look at him. His eyes filled with worry and fear quickly. "Do you not hear it?"

Hathol was silent for a moment. "Hear what?"

"Look over the edge."

The command was soft and simple. Hathol wanted to tell Legolas that he was wasting precious time, but hopped off his horse, walked the short distance to the top of the hill and looked over anyway. What he saw astounded him.

The fortress of Dol Guldor rose like a dark spike over dead and rotting trees. There was a vast dusty desert a hundred feet below him, and the earth was cast in shadow. Hathol saw masses of tiny dark shapes moving about the floor of the valley like ants. They clumped together around the walls of the tower like bloodstains. Orcs. There were thousands of them.

Hathol stepped back quickly, shocked. He'd never seen, in all his life, an army of such numbers. He turned towards Legolas and exchanged his fearful look with his friend.

"What did you hear?" He asked. "I cannot hear anything that would give away what I just saw."

Legolas blinked. "I do not know…Hathol…you will not believe me."

"Legolas, tell me."

Legolas looked down at his friend and said in a voice as hard and dead as the dirt below them: "I think Ithilion told me."

"You're brother is dead, Legolas." Hathol said.

Legolas's eyes fluttered downward. "I know. But I heard him."

Hathol drew in a breath. Legolas was not lying. He really must have heard his brother's voice…or else he was going insane with worry. Hathol did not even stop to consider the latter. He turned back to the army.

"We split up here. All Archers stay here and fire at will at the enemy. Half of the footsoldiers will follow me to the right, down the pass to the enemy, the other half will do the same on the left, following Lord Legolas."

The Prince's head shot up and around. "Cancel that order!" He suddenly said.

Hathol turned to face him. "Why?"

Legolas turned his horse. "I did not come here to fight a battle. I came here to save Eressa, and so that is what I'm going to do. I don't want anybody following me."

"Then who will the rest of the army follow?" Hathol questioned.

Legolas's mouth closed into a straight line and then he spoke. "Lord Elrond has fought many battles before and won. Let them follow him."

With that the Prince turned away, and wouldn't say another word, no matter how Hathol tried to persuade him. After many futile attempts, Lord Elrond put a hand on the commander's shoulder.

"Do not worry about you're friend, Hathol." The old elf said. "I will gladly lead you're army."

"But Legolas…" Hathol argued.

"Legolas knows in his heart what he will do. I think it is best to trust him."

Hathol stared at the other elf. Trust Legolas? When he was like this? He couldn't know what he was doing! He would certainly be killed if he tried to save Eressa alone.

"I cannot." Hathol said. "I will not. Legolas is going to get himself killed—or worse."

"Trust me and trust him." Lord Elrond replied sternly. "We are wasting time here. Call the armies over, lead them to war. I will do the same in Legolas's place, and he can do as he wishes."

"He will kill himself." Hathol repeated stubbornly.

The older elf turned away without answering. When Hathol didn't address the elven troops, he did himself. They were separated quickly, and it was not long before Hathol was watching the figure of Legolas on his horse grow smaller and smaller as he rode down the hill, followed by half-a thousand soldiers. Hathol signed and looked away for a moment.

When he turned back, Legolas was gone.

Eressa screamed and cried. It hurt so much. It was as if the child in side her was splitting her body in two—but she was not having the baby. It did not please the faceless creature.

"Foolish human!" It cursed in the black speech a few times.

One of the orcs that had carried Eressa in blinked. "Maybe its-a too ssssoon." It spat.

The faceless creature roared in rage. It swung around and stuck it's spiked hand into the orc's bloated gut. The other creature screamed and wailed as the armored fingers slashed it open, killing it.

"WHY IS IT NOT HAPPENING!" The black thing screeched again. It whipped it's hooded head to Eressa, who was gasping for breath. "You are fighting it." It suddenly accused, lowering it's voice to a deadly whisper.

Eressa blinked as the creature advanced towards her.

"You dare to defy your fate!" The creature rasped. "The fate that The Master has given you!"

Eressa felt more tears spill out of her eyes as the creature clamped his hands onto her throat. "No! NO!" She cried. "I'm not! Oh, Gods save me…"

The creature let the girl loose and then backed away, raising it's now bloodied hands above her. "We need a more potent spell, perhaps…" It said to itself, and then began to chant the dark language.

Eressa screamed again. With each word the faceless creature spoke the pressure in her body increased, and her pain became more unbearable. The thing was using spells to try to encourage the birth. She felt the child inside her move again.

_Please let it not be born here…_She prayed. _Not in this place…_

A new wave of pain overtook her, and Eressa bit into her lower lip to keep from crying out. She turned her head to the side and grasped the edges of the table with her hands. More pain—she gritted her teeth.

Suddenly the chanting stopped, and Eressa felt the pain leave. She heard a sound. She turned her head again and saw that the black creature had turned and was looking off towards a wall. It had heard the sound too. It screamed in anger.

"THEY HAVE COME ALREADY!" It boomed. All the orcs in the room began scrambling about. "GET OUTSIDE!"

Eressa blinked. They? Who? The elven army? Legolas! He really had come for her! She found herself smiling as the creature turned back to her. Again it's hands were at her neck, threatening to close off her air.

"You are glad, I see." It said as the last of the orcs left the room. "You think that you will be saved. Your hope is foolish."

The creature paced back and forth. "If you do not deliver the child before the night is over, I may have to cut you open and do it myself."

Eressa gasped as the thing ran it's bloodied hand down the length of her body, to her stomach, and tapped its sharp fingers against her flesh. "Fortunately for you, we still have time."

With that, it began to chant again. Eressa fought back a scream that threatened to tear open her throat. She bit more deeply into her lip and tasted her own blood.

(((((((((((((((Personal thingy)))))))))))))))))

Sorry for the late update everybody! Musical is taking up so much of my time, and next week is homecoming…and then the next weekend I'll be gone for an Honors Choir thing. So you might not hear from me for a while. I'm not giving up! I swear!

Sigh…and hey, all you peeps who are in college? Was is sooo incredibly stressful filling out all your apps too? I think my face is wrinkling prematurely from all this. Sigh.

Well, thanks you guys for sticking by me! I love you all!


	16. Chapter 16: Granted

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada.

AN: Once again, I'm sorry for the late update. Lotsa homework.

(((((((((((((((Chapter 16))))))))))))))))))

Legolas looked down cautiously. It was a seventy foot drop. He had scaled down the cliff some ways, tearing off his traditional red cloak just to be sure it didn't draw attention to him. He had left his horse on the hilltop with the archers. He would be needing a steed to do what he needed to do.

Now the Prince clung to a ledge above what would soon become a battlefield. He could see the green lights of the torches held by the elven army slowly advancing on either side. He could see them, but the enemy couldn't. The orcs would be caught by surprise. They would scatter in either direction…and hopefully…leave Legolas a clear, unguarded pathway to the walls of Dol Guldor.

Legolas's eyes strayed up and down the huge spike of a tower that cast the rest of the place in dark shadow. Its west side was gleaming red in the bright glare of the setting sun. Legolas looked towards it, not squinting. The last of the suns bright rays were beginning to fade. Soon the whole land would be cast in black, only to be stained again with red--the color of blood.

_Eressa is somewhere down there…_He told himself. _She has to be alive. Sauron wanted her and the baby alive. _His thoughts didn't calm him as he began to slide down a few more feet towards the dead earth.

Suddenly, a war horn was blown. It was the horn of Mirkwood, and it's sound vibrated and floated in the air like a loud scream, then disappeared. Legolas watched with the slightest pleasure as the orcs below him started and then became frightened. The largest of the creatures started to bark out orders in a slow, ugly tongue. The dark army began to organize.

Suddenly, there was a green burst from the black, lifeless forests on either side of the fortress. The sound of elven boots pounding upon the dust and the cries of fury from the orcs rose up to where Legolas was perched. The green cut into the black like a knife.

Legolas jumped down ten feet to another ledge. He reached his hand out to grasp the rock wall and felt it tremble and groan. The deep sound rumbled in his ears and when it quieted a new sound took its place.

The Prince looked above him and saw hundreds upon hundreds of arrows sailing in the wind towards the patches of orcs in the dust. Nearly every one of those first arrows hit it's mark. But this was only a small blow to the evil army. The remaining orcs turned and hissed at the top of the hill, drawing their own bows. They shot a few of their black arrows before they either realized it was a fruitless effort or they were forced to fight with an elf that was battling on the ground.

Legolas looked again at the sunset, just in time to see the glowing red orb disappear completely. Suddenly the land was dark, and for a moment Legolas couldn't see at all. He heard the screams of the dying soldiers from both sides, and then his eyesight returned to him, and he could see well in the dark.

A flash of red caught his eye. He turned and looked below him and saw Hathol, fighting in fine form at the front of the elven lines. He held in his hands a long war staff, with blades fitted into the edges. He waved and whirled the staff with impeccable ease, letting not one orc come near enough to hurt him.

Turning back, Legolas gasped as the orc army began to part in the middle, it's members being drawn to either side by the sounds and smells of battle. They parted like a dark sea, leaving a smooth ocean floor behind them.

Legolas still had at least fifty feet separating him from the ground.

_Just do it…this is your chance._ He thought.

Like a cat, Legolas leap out into the night. He curled up into himself and prepared to land crouched on the cold ground. But the ground was not what he landed on.

Legolas felt his body hit something soft. The thing grunted and then collapsed under him before both beings fell hard to the ground. Legolas felt something pierce his left side on the second impact. He gasped and rolled to the side, drawing his sword.

A dead orc lay beside him. It's neck was bent at a weird angle.

_I killed it when I landed on it._ Legolas realized, wincing slightly as he stood up. A metal spike from the dead creature's armor had ripped a small gash across his ribs. It was not a major injury however, and Legolas thought no more of it.

He put his sword away. This enemy needed no slaying. Putting his back to the wall he'd just been scaling, he sank into the shadows and waited…and watched.

The orc army had parted little more. Legolas suddenly realized that time was working against him when he saw that instead of drawing them apart, the elven army's attacks were actually making the orcs retreat in on each other, making the gap smaller and smaller by the second.

_Do it now._ A sudden voice said. Legolas recognized the voice.

"Ithilion?" He asked out loud.

There was no answer. Legolas looked back at the still closing gap that led to the fortress gates. He took a deep breath, and then sprinted across the cracked land, his feet barely touching the ground beneath him.

"LEGOLAS!!!" Eressa cried in pain and panic, not knowing what else to do.

"INFERIOR GIRL!!" The Nazgul screamed back. It did not understand why it's spells had no effect on the girl.

_Not true, not true._ It disagreed with itself a second later. The spells did have an effect on the girl. She felt pain. Wonderful glorious pain, and the Nazgul would have enjoyed causing it more had the actual purpose of the spells took place.

The baby was not being born.

_Perhaps she has a protective spell set on her. _The Nazgul pondered. He gazed at the girl through his dark hood.

Her once beautiful blonde hair hung in matted sheets by her sides and head, her face was paling, and beads of sweat formed upon her brow. There was a line of blood traced from her chewed lip to her chin. She sobbed pitifully, yet the creature felt no pity. It only felt anger.

"We will continue this later." It decided aloud. If the girl was pushed any farther she could die, and that could endanger the safety of the child within her. Besides, the night was still young.

The Nazgul let its infectious anger slip slowly away. Yes…the girl would give birth later.

_Right now…I have a little elven princeling to catch._ It thought.

Eressa turned her head weakly when the creature suddenly ceased. She watched in terror for a moment as it seemed to stare at her, pondering her. It then reached to its side and drew a long, jagged sword.

Eressa's fear escalated into sheer, primal panic. The thing was not happy with her. It was going to slice open her womb and take the baby—it was going to kill her. She would have jolted herself off the table had she not been restrained there. A scream tore from her mouth, it's sound nearly rivaling that of the faceless creatures.

But the creature did not approach. It stood there and Eressa felt it's sickening smile on her once again.

"You call out for your Prince." It said slowly and excitedly. "I will go fetch him…and then he can watch you cry and hear you scream. Surely such a thing would break him."

Eressa gasped. "NO!" She screamed. "Leave him alone! Do what you want to me, but LEAVE LEGOLAS ALONE!"

The thing laughed darkly. "I will bring you his head on a spike." It promised. Then it suddenly flung back it's cloaks and walked out of the room, the doors closing magically behind him. Eressa was left alone, cold and crying.

Everything hurt. Her body ached with what it could not give. She suddenly felt a feeling that she hadn't felt since the days when she and Legolas first met, before they fell in love. She wanted to die.

_Death would be a welcomed thing right now,_ she decided. _Better that the child and I die than my baby becoming Sauron's reincarnation._

Slowly, her body relaxed. Her hands, which had turned white from gripping the edge of the tabletop during her bursts of pain, let go, her fingers slowly gained their color back. Eressa felt a drop of liquid glide down her cheek and was not sure if it was a tear or a bead of sweat. Her lungs cried out in pain every time she drew a breath, and she closed her eyes, willing her beaten body to give up.

For a moment she felt nothing. Then, a small stinging sensation on her right cheek. It left as quickly as it came, and Eressa thought nothing more of it. But then suddenly her cheek felt strangely warm.

There was hand cradling her head, she was sure of it. She could feel the fingertips against her temple, stroking up and down in a soft, soothing motion. Eressa opened her eyes and smiled.

"Legolas!" She exclaimed, and then gasped.

There was an elf standing above her, but it was not her husband. It looked oddly enough like him—he had long blonde hair, but it was a shade darker than Legolas's. And this elf also had brown eyes, instead of blue. His facial features were squarer, and it reminded Eressa of King Thranduil. He was dressed in all white: white leather, white fur, and white fabric of the finest quality.

The elf smiled at her kindly, and Eressa noticed one more thing: The elf above her was transparent.

_Is it another spell?_ She thought.

The unnamed elf smiled more widely at her. Though his lips didn't move, Eressa heard his voice.

Eressa…Wife-of-my-Brother…you must be strong. The day will come, and darkness will be no more.

The stranger let his hand slip away from the girl's face. He smiled one more time, and Eressa blinked once. He was gone.

Eressa closed her eyes again. What had she just seen? Who had she just seen? She opened her eyes. She didn't spy the white-clad elf anywhere.

_He called me Wife-of-my Brother…_Eressa slowly realized. _Legolas's brother? Ithilion?_

Eressa's mouth dropped slightly open. But Ithilion was dead.

_Still…I know I just saw him—he was right there!_ She insisted. _Legolas is…_

Drawing in as much air as her hurt lungs could, Eressa shouted into the darkness. "Ithilion! Warn Legolas that--that thing is coming to kill him!" She said, sobbing in pain as she did. "Please…"

Her small voice created echoes in the needle of the tower, and they floated up into oblivion. Eressa let herself lay limply on the stone again, her body like that of a doll thrown aside, rejected.

Somewhere above her, she heard the elven voice again, echoing one word back to her.

_Granted._

(((((((((((((((((((Personal thing))))))))))))))

Ok. That will have to be enough for now! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating…and I realize that I've been losing reviews because of it and it's got me down…So please review people! I have to write the next chapter now!


	17. Chapter 17: Challenge

Disclaimer: I own nada!

(((((((((((((((Chapter 17))))))))))))))))))

It was only a few hundred yards. Only. Legolas hated the word. He forced himself to speed up, but already his legs were becoming weak with fatigue.

_Something is wrong…_He thought to himself. _I should not become weak like this…it must be the dark magic surrounding this place._

After what had seemed like hours Legolas finally skidded to a halt, digging his heels into the dirt and checking behind him to see if his race had been noticed by the enemy.

Already the elven troops were weaving and making their way into his view. He caught a glimpse of red color and saw Hathol breaking through the orc lines, his head held high and fire in his eyes. The orcs that dared attack him broke upon his staff and armor like water on rocks. Hathol suddenly glanced up and caught Legolas's stare. For a moment he looked astounded, then smiled, then turned back towards the battlefield, slashing a dark line of blood into the air with his staff.

Legolas blinked and turned around, away from the noise and chaos of war. In front of him was the tall, arched and iron double doors. He spied it for but a second before he realized that he couldn't hope to move it by himself.

Desperate, Legolas unsheathed his sword, holding it out in front of him. With a cry of determination he thrust it forward hard, and it slipped into the crack between the doors—and became stuck.

"Damn it all!" Legolas cursed himself. He yanked on the hilt of the sword, trying to draw the blade out. But it moved not an inch.

_Legolas, behind you._

Legolas jumped at the voice in his head. It was Ithilion's voice again. He quickly looked behind him, heeding the voice's warning…but he saw nothing. The battle was going on as planned, and the elven forces were crushing the orcs slowly. Slowly, but surely.

_I must be going crazy. _Legolas thought. He began to turn back towards the door.

Before he could face the iron obstacles again, he heard a deafening crack, followed by a blast of cold, harsh wind. The doors flung open and cracked against the sides of the fortress, making a mighty, thunderous sound echo throughout the valley. Legolas felt a spike of red hot pain pierce his upper back on his left side, just under his shoulder blade. It knocked Legolas off his feet and for a moment he was dazed and laying facedown in the dirt. The elf prince reached back quickly and winced as his hand closed around a four-inch blade of shrapnel protruding from his body. His hand wrapped around it and with a single hard pull, jerked it out. Thankfully, the wound was not bleeding much. Legolas stared at the piece of metal for a moment and then he suddenly realized why Ithilion had ordered him to turn around.

_Had I been facing the door, this would have pierced my heart…_Legolas thought. He blinked his eyes and turned over onto his back.

A dark form appeared in front of him, it's arm raised. In it's hand it held a dark sword. Legolas heard the menacing hiss that came from within the creature and smelled the stench of decaying flesh…

"Nazgul." He growled in realization as his vision cleared and his enemy was revealed to him. Quickly Legolas scrambled up and stood to face the creature.

The Ringwraith's hiss grew into a dark and terrible laugh. It did not advance on Legolas any further.

"Pick up you're weapon, Legolas Greenleaf." It mocked. "For I do not wish to fight an unable opponent."

Legolas blinked. _My sword?_ He looked to his right and saw his sword lying not ten feet from his feet, having been thrown aside when the doors had slammed open. Cautiously, and not taking his eyes off the Nazgul for a second, he moved over and gripped his sword.

He held it in front of him, trying not to let the tip of the blade tremble like his hands. He'd never fought one of these creatures before. No one he'd known, save for his grandfather and Lord Elrond, had fought one of the Nine. He was petrified. He knew not what his own power was compared to that of this creature.

The creature sniffed the air and seemed to sense his fear. "Come, little Prince." It laughed again. "Or will you retreat like the coward you are?"

Legolas's eyes hardened, and he pressed his fear down until it was at the very bottom of his heart. "Where. Is. Eressa." He spat out.

The creature hesitated, then hissed. "She is alive." It whispered into the breeze. "If you can get past me, then you may see her."

"And my child?" Legolas asked.

He had hit a sour note in the Ringwraith's song. It's tone instantly darkened. "The Child has not yet been brought into this world."

Legolas silently breathed a sigh of relief. "Very well. I accept your challenge."

"Excellent." The Nazgul replied. Then it stepped forward with ease, swinging it's sword in an arch meant to lob off the elf's head.

((((((((((((((((Personal thing))))))))))))))))

I know I know! It's so short it's pitiful, but it's better than nothing, right? Of course right. Anyway, you guys won't have to wait much longer for me to get back on my regular schedule, because my school musical will be done in exactly one week. Thanks to all of you for being so patient with me! I love you!

Roseblade22


	18. Chapter 18: Valar Be With You

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

NOTE: Eh, for some reason the computer won't let me put my parenthesis borders on the page anymore, except for the one below highlighting the chapter. So if yall are confused by the repeating "bp" thing, just know that it's a break and I didn't make a typo or something...er. Yeah.

((((((((((((((((((Chapter 18))))))))))))))))))))

Eressa opened her eyes. As she did so, a tear spilled down the side of her face. The magical binds that held her wrists to her sides were looser now that the faceless thing had left, but even so, Eressa had no energy left to move. She was alone in this dark, tall prison.

Ithilion's presence--or whatever it was that she had seen—had disappeared completely. She grew uneasy without that comforting feeling beside her. Eressa opened her mouth and a sob found it's way out, and she began to cry once more.

_Legolas…I wish you could find me and be with me now…_she prayed. _I just want you to be beside me…the way we belong._

Her tongue moved in her dry mouth and she tasted her own blood. She had bitten deeply into her lower lip during her contractions, and she could feel a sticky line at the corner of her mouth.

Eressa sobbed again, and her lower body twitched with the sound. She felt another prick of pain and it instantly stilled her.

_What? But…but the creature isn't here…_she thought with growing fright as the pain began to gather in her lower half again.

Eressa cried out as she felt the child within her shift. _Valar…oh gods…please, no._

There was no spell working on her body now, Eressa realized. This was the time. The child was coming now.

bpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

The Wraith struck with absolute accuracy, each swing perfect. Legolas was far from perfect. He struggled to defend himself.

The elf prince shielded himself with the blade of his own sword, and then gracefully spun out of the way. The Wraith brought its weapon up again and crashed it downward towards him. Legolas again blocked the blow, this time gripping the tip of the blade in his other hand in order to push the creature away from him.

"Elven filth!" The vile thing spat angrily. It backed away, it's black capes blowing in the wind, making it appear much larger than it really was. Legolas glanced around frantically as the Wraith stood in the doorway.

_There is no way I'll make it in there in time to save Eressa…_he realized.

"Legolas!" A sudden cry came from behind him and Legolas heard a whistling sound come past his head. The Ringwraith saw what he didn't and raised his sword in a defensive maneuver.

There was a loud clang as Hathol's staff met the Nazgul's blade. Legolas jumped back and watched as the point of the staff managed to elude the sword of the enemy and stick the Nazgul in the chest. A cloud of putrid smelling smoke escaped where the point of the spear punched through the creatures armor, and rose into the air along with its scream. Legolas whirled around to find his friend running towards him, his sword now drawn. He blinked slightly as Hathol roughly grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I'll keep the Wraith busy," He said hurriedly. "You have to get into that castle and find Eressa."

Legolas understood and nodded. Both elves turned back just in time to see their enemy rise.

"You will pay…" Hissed the Nazgul as it lifted i's free hand and removed the spear from it's chest. The weapon was thrown aside, safely away from the elf's reach. The creature raised its sword and charged.

Legolas stepped forward , wrenching himself from his friend's hands, and pretended to try to block the blow with his own sword. He stood with his arms raised and prayed to the Valar one last time. An instant before the Nazgul's blade met his, Legolas pulled away and spun to the side. He then twisted around as the Wraith passed, and slashed the creature across the back. He watched as even more smoke escaped through the folds of black fabric.

"YOU WILL DIE!!" It bellowed as it turned abruptly to face him. Legolas stepped back, ready to fight, but suddenly the creature screamed again…and the sharp tip of Hathol's sword punched right through the front of it's chest.

Legolas fell further back, under the great arch that was the entrance to Dol Guldor. He looked past the Wraith and saw Hathol. The elven general used a strong jerk of his arms to free his sword from the Ringwraith's flesh.

"Legolas, go!" He shouted as the Wraith screeched in rage yet again. It turned towards him, bent on revenge. "Go now!"

Legolas shook his head as he watched his friend's face slowly become darker as it was drawn into the Nazgul's large shadow. Hathol stood his ground.

"But you cannot fight it alone!" Legolas called in reply. "You will be killed!"

Hathol shot Legolas a fiery look as he raised his sword again. "Legolas, you must go NOW!"

"But Hathol…"

"GO!" The elf soldier shouted one last time before blocking the Wraith's first blow. He grunted as his arm shook—even injured, a Ringwraith's strength was terrible.

"Hathol…" Legolas whispered into the unforgiving night wind. Finally he turned away and ran. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew that now he was one step closer to finding Eressa. One step closer to winning this war.

_Valar be with you, mellon nin…_Legolas silently prayed for Hathol. _And may they also be with me._

Legolas closed his eyes and burst through the nearest door of the fortress, sinking into the impending dark.

bpbpbpbpb Personal thing bpbpbpbpbpb

Another really short one. But I wrote it in thirty minutes, ok? I'm feeling really bad for abandoning you guys…eh, forgive me? Please? My musical isover (FINALLY!!). Oh, but I did have also a sort of small but _very painful_ medical problem too (I'm not going into details…), but I promise to return to my regular schedule right now!!

ARRRGH! DARN IT! And now this stupid site isn't letting me log on! Oh well, I'll just continue with the story. I'll get this chapter up as soon as the stupid server starts working…

I love you guys! PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING!


	19. Chapter 19: The Stirring Monster

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Finally an update. mental sign

Chapter 19

Legolas ceased running as he entered the black corridors of Dol Guldor and began to carefully walk about. His heart raced inside his chest, his breaths turned to desperate gasps as they left his throat. He was inside the place he'd been told about as a child—a fortress of nightmares and cruelty. He couldn't help feeling more frightened that he ever had been before.

The hallways were terribly dark. There was only the soft blood red light from a nearby torch penetrating the darkness. Legolas stepped forward into the small shadow of light, as if it could protect him in some way. He watched intently as the shadows on the wall moved and shifted like a monster stirring in its sleep.

Legolas silently prayed that the shadows would be the only monsters he'd experience in this place. He held his sword out in front of him, the sharp tip reflecting a blade of light across his eyes, and continued down the hallway.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll!

Hathol whirled, ducked, and parried. He moved as though his body was made of water, his every step controlled and balanced. But his enemy's body was made of stone. No matter how many times or how hard he hit the Nazgul, it would not back down. And the dark magic of this black valley was beginning to take a toll on Hathol's body and spirit. He grew weaker with every blow the Ringwraith delivered.

The two creatures circled briefly, their capes of red and black blowing freely as the wind spun the air around them. The air smelled of fresh blood and death. Hathol raised his sword and charged, the tip of his blade aimed directly for the Nazgul's heart. If it even had a heart.

With a cry and a graceful arch of his body, he spun to the side and slashed the Wraith across the back of its shoulders, ripping black threads from it's billowing robes. The Wraith did not scream, but hissed loudly and angerly. It gripped it's long sword in it's hand and swung it in a low arch that could have cleaved Hathol in half. But the elf ducked the blow and slide across the cold, dark ground. The Ringwraith came at him again.

Hathol crouched like a cat ready to pounce. He moved first, bringing his blade down in an attack similar to the one the Wraith had previously used. The Nazgul blocked his attack, but it didn't stop. Hathol gritted his teeth as the creature used it's sword to prevent him from bringing up his own again. The Wraith continued closer, now inside his defenses. Hathol raised his free arm just as the Nazgul used it's unoccupied claws to slash at him. It's long, spiked fingers closed tightly around his forearm. Hathol stepped back, but not quickly enough to regain his balance as the Ringwraith threw him forward onto his back.

Hathol landed with a grunt of pain as the back of his head collided with the dry, hard ground. He opened his eyes and saw the shape of the Nazgul above him. He rolled away just as soon as a metal-clad foot crushed the ground where his head had rested just an instant earlier. The elf general leaped up to his feet and raised his sword.

The Nazgul paused. Hathol knew it was smiling at him through that black shadow of a face.

"You're death is drawing close." It whispered into the air. It's poisonous breath reached Hathol and he frowned.

"You're wrong," He replied and then cursed at the creature.

The Ringwraith's delight grew at the elf's anger. Then, as quickly as it had ceased fighting, it began again.

The enemy rushed at Hathol with unimaginable speed. Once it was inside the elf's defenses, it feinted with it's blade at his left side. The move proved to catch Hathol off guard, and he shifted his sword to block the blow that never came. The Nazgul completed the trick by whirling the sword around in an artful manuver, arching it over the elf's right side this time. The blade sailed through the air and would have separated Hathol's head from his shoulders, had he not blocked it. Which he did.

With his arm.

The elf general cried out in pain as the jagged metal of the Wraith's sword cut through his armor and into his flesh. The blade only stopped when it bit deeply into his bone. Hathol, despite his pain and the blood running down his hand, didn't cease fighting for one instant. He winced as his fingers closed around the edges of the Ringwraith's sword, cutting deeply but disabling his opponent. He then slash downward with his own sword in a desperate attempt to slay the creature.

The Ringwraith hissed in anger when he found his sword could not be freed from the elf's grasp, but as Hathol's weapon descended upon it, it also raised it's free arm—but not to block the blow.

With a lightening fast reflex, the Nazgul's hand shot out and seized the wrist of the elf. With a twinge of delight burning at the very center of it's black soul, the Wraith twisted. There was a delicious crunch asevery bonein the elf's wrist snapped.

Hathol screamed at the sudden, unexpected pain. His fingers immediately lost their feeling and his sword was dropped harmlessly to the ground. The elf himself fell to his knees in agony. The Wraith laughed and wrenched it's sword free from the elf general's other hand, slicing the palm open. Hathol screamed again. The ground below him was dotted with circles of red—his own blood.

"Bastard." He whispered as the Nazgul loomed over him. His right hand was useless now, and his left was not much better. Still, the fight was not over.

Hathol reached inside his capes with his bloody left hand and drew out a long dagger, it's blade shaped like a scythe. He raised it above him as a precise angle. The Nazgul's blade clanged against the dagger's glimmering edge, and then slid off easily, away from the injured elf. Hathol rolled away and back to his feet, his right arm hanging limply against his side.

The Nazgul roared and came after him, bathing the elf in it's shadow. Again and again metal rang and clashed, until Hathol discovered that he was very nearly trapped against the tall stone wall that surrounded the fortress.

A thunder formed in Hathol's chest as his heart beat more frantically. The adrenaline that coursed through his veins was screaming at him. The Wraith stepped closer, it's black robes blowing behind it, making it look like a strange bird of prey. Hathol raised his dagger one more time, trying in vain to block the next heavy blow the enemy's sword dealt him.

But the blow never came. Instead, the Nazgul dropped it's sword, and as the elf tried to slash at him, it used it's metal fingers to pin the small blade against the wall, next to the elf general's head.

Hathol tried to reach out his broken arm and use it to push the creature away, but it was no use. The Nazgul was much to strong and he had grown much too weak. He gasped as the Wraith breathed it's putrid breath into his face.

"Valar," Hathol exclaimed as he slowly came to realize he was going to die.

A chuckle formed in the Ringwraith's throat. "Pray to your Gods." It told the elf as it flexed its free hand. "For they have forsaken my Master and they will also forsake you."

Hathol felt his eyes grow wide at the sight of the Nazgul's glinting, sharp fingers. "Never." He replied breathlessly.

The Wraith savored the moment. It hissed. "Yesss…."

There was a glint of reflected light that caught Hathol's eyes, and he closed them. When he opened them, the Ringwraith's spiked hand had punched a hole in his armor, his flesh, and it's fingers were now scraping the inside of his ribcage.

The elf general screamed for a moment, but then felt the warm blood of his life begin to leave through the holes the Wraith had poked through his skin. And the blackness of the Nazgul's robes seemed to engulf him, and all light was gone forever.

llllllllllllllllllllllll!

Legolas's pace had increased as he searched the hallways full of crimson light and darkness. He'd not seen a single orc nor a Ringwriath. It was safe enough to assume that they had all been ordered out to battle. He began to race down each a hallway, calling his lover's name.

"Eressa! ERESSA!!" Legolas shouted. "If you can hear me please say something! ERESSA!"

Legolas stopped and waited for a reply. But the only on that came was the echo of his own voice.

_She's not here…_he thought. _She must be deeper inside. _

Legolas ran on, his feet racing faster than the beat of his heart. He came to an opening that lead into a larger room. The walls were caked with black blood and spikes and other instruments of torture hung from the walls. He took a step back and felt his stomach turn.

Had Eressa been here?

Legolas's breath stopped at the thought. His love, his life…was she dead already? Could the Ringwraith had been lying? Legolas shook his head. He didn't smell any fresh blood in this room. Eressa had not been subject to this terror.

Legolas walked to the center of the room, his sword lowered. He turned around a few times, regarding every door and wondering where it led.

"Eressa!" He shouted again. His words fell upon nothing but stone, and he fell silent for a moment.

Legolas waited. He didn't care what he was waiting for. He needed something to come to him. The silence stretched on.

Legolas raised his face towards the dark ceiling and sighed. He placed his free hand over his heart and felt it beating frantically against the inside of his chest. He felt as if he was going to burst.

Then, a sound. Legolas spun around, raising his sword defensively. But nothing else was in the room.

_That was a cry…_he half realized, half hoped.

With a spring of his legs, Legolas ran to the door the sound had seemed to come from, flinging it open with a crash. His footfalls barely were heard amongst the groans of the stone under his feet.

"ERESSA!!" He screamed, his voice cracking under the heavy air. He panted and listened for another cry. But none came.

Legolas continued his search. He passed many dungeons and torture chambers, but his love was to be found in none of them. He stopped for a moment and regarded where he was. The elf prince looked up to the light of a torch above him. Frustrated, he ripped it from the wall and threw it upon the ground. There was a burst of flames but then darkness once more.

The shattered mount lay in pieces on the floor next to his feet. Legolas stepped over the pieces and walked on, his shadow stretching out in back of him.

lllllllllllllllllllPersonal Thingllllllllllllllllllllllll!

THERE YA GO!! A double-whammy of two chapters for waiting so long. I'm sorry, guys. I really should have updated sooner. I hope you forgive me.

Oh, and don't freak out about Hathol. He's not out of the story yet. THANKS to all of you who continued reviewing despite my lack of updates! I love you guys sooo much!


	20. Chapter 20: Of Life and Death on the Ba...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter 20

Eressa moaned and bit more deeply into her already bloodied lip. What was happening to her? Was childbirth really this painful? The contractions came in small, short bursts, but the pain seemed unbearable. There was a pressure building inside her womb, and Eressa feared that if she moved even the slightest bit, she could burst open.

The sounds of the battle outside were beginning to diminish. Eressa was glad, but also worried, for she knew not the victor. Was it her beloved? Or the evil things that brought her here? Her questions were left unanswered as another pain blossomed in her belly, like a poisonous flower. She bit into her lower lip again, but this time could not help but cry out.

Eressa closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth and fists as the contraction passed. As soon as it was gone, her tensed body collapsed on the cold stone, exhausted. She was allowed a few breaths of cool air as she tried to remember her mother and what she had said about childbirth.

But Eressa's mother had been a mere nurse, not a midwife. She knew some vital things that she had taught her daughter before she had been sold away, but those things were few and in her panic Eressa found if difficult to think of anything other than the pain she was feeling.

_Breathing…_she suddenly thought. _I have to breath more steadily. _

As she felt the pressure and the next burst of pain building up inside her womb, Eressa concentrated hard on relaxing and breathing normally. It was a notoriously difficult task by itself, but she worked hard not to tense any part of her body as the contraction rolled over her like a steady wave.

_Eressa!_

Eressa's deep thought was shattered in an instant. Had she just imagined someone shout her name, or had the voice actually been real? Straining her ears, she listened and hoped for the latter.

After a few moments, a voice reached her. It was stressed and barely audible, but she knew who the voice belonged to.

"Eressa…"

The girl's hope suddenly soared and she forgot that she was in labor and bond with black magic to the table. Eressa's body jolted as she shouted her husband's name.

"LEGOLAS!!" She cried. "I'm HERE—oh."

Eressa gasped as her body responded to the hasty movement and went into another contraction. This time she could not relax herself, but she again heard Legolas call to her.

"Eressa!" The voice remained distant. "Where are you?"

Eressa gritted her teeth tightly. She didn't want to have to shout again, but what choice did she have? If Legolas didn't find her they might not get out in time…

"I'm in the tower!" She called, pain gripping her voice. "Hurry!"

For a moment there was no answer and Eressa was afraid she had imagined the whole thing. But then her lover's call came again.

"Eressa…keep speaking to me…I'll find you." The voice drifted in and hung on the air like a sort of smoke.

The girl winced and tightly shut her eyes. "I CAN'T!" She cried loudly at the peak of a contraction. "THE BABY! IT'S HURTING ME!"

This time there was no answer, and Eressa fell back on the stone in cold agony. _It's going to kill me…_she thought with fright. _My own child is going to kill me._

lllllllllllllllllllllllll!

Legolas ran like a spooked deer through the dark corridors, desperate to find the crevice where Eressa's voice had leaked. He opened every door he could, and those he could not open, he forced open with his body.

Looking ahead and squinting his keen eyes, Legolas saw a large iron door at the end of one of the halls. He paused briefly, and then raced towards it. His fist pounded on the metal with the fury of a fierce warg.

"ERESSA!" He bellowed. "ARE YOU IN THERE?"

Legolas put his ear to the door and listened. What he first heard was not an answer, but a painful whimper. Then a soft, exhausted voice: "Legolas?"

"ERESSA!" Legolas shouted again, overjoyed at finally locating his beloved. He pounded on the door more furiously, and shoved his weight against the door in his haste to open it.

"Legolas…a-are you there?" Eressa's choked whisper came through to him again.

"I'm here, melamin." Legolas answered with delight. "I just can't get the door to—oh."

The Prince looked down and realized that in his excitement, he had failed to notice that there was a lock fixed to the door. A heavy, iron lock. Legolas leaned closer and inspected it. He tried to use his fingers to pry it open, but as he expected, it didn't budge.

"ERESSA!" He called yet again. "I'll be there in a moment!"

There was no answer, and Legolas's brow knotted. Was Eressa in pain? What had those vile creatures done to her? His unanswered questions brought anger to his mind and he quickly turned around and seized another torch from the wall. Holding the torch out in front of him, he used it to heat the iron lock.

_If it's heated to the right temperature and then I hit it hard enough with my sword, it just might break. _He hypothesized. _Otherwise, I'll have to find another way inside._

Legolas waited and watched as the lock began to glow with red, blazing heat. He waited a moment longer, and then raised his sword.

_Please work._ He prayed.

With a mighty clang, the elf Prince smashed the blade of his sword down into the red-hot metal. The lock broke right in half, and Legolas dropped the torch and slammed the door open.

"Eressa!" He cried softly as his eyes fell upon his lover. He rushed up to her panting, sweaty form and wiped a few strands of matted hair away from her beautiful eyes. "Eressa?"

The girl smiled. "Oh, Legolas…I knew you'd come for me---AHH!"

Suddenly Eressa ground her teeth together and shut her eyes tightly. Legolas panicked at the her sudden pain, thinking his touch had caused it. He backed away fearfully, but Eressa's voice pleaded with him.

"Legolas…" She whimpered, trying to reach for him with her nearest hand. She still could not break the bonds set around her by the Ringwraith. "Legolas…"

Legolas slowly walked back up to her and cupped her face in his hands as she began to calm down. New beads of sweat had formed on her brow.

"Eressa…what is it? You're alright now, I've got you. I'm here." He said in his most comforting tone. "Can you move?"

The girl in his arms shook her head. "Legolas…the—the baby…" Her words came out in short gasps, and suddenly the elf prince realized.

"The baby?" He repeated in shock. He looked at his lover's swollen abdomen.

Legolas cursed and quickly placed his arms under Eressa's shoulders and knees. He lifted her up off the table, and in doing so, broke the bonds that had held her there for so long. Eressa fell limp in his arms, her head gently resting on his chest.

"I'm going to get you out of here." He said to her sincerely. "Everything's alright now."

Eressa didn't open her eyes, but she smiled. It was all the answer Legolas needed. They had to get away from this dreadful place. If they didn't, there was still a chance that their child would be born into a corrupted and vile form of Sauron. Legolas would die before he let that happen.

As fast as he could run with a pregnant woman in his arms, Legolas flew as if the ghost of Sauron was clinging to his heels. Legolas was convinced that that was the exact situation. Indeed, it was the truth. The elf prince wove through the vast labyrinth of black halls and corridors, remembering perfectly how he'd entered and which paths led to the outside. Eressa didn't move in his arms, for his touch seemed to calm both her spirit and her body, and she had no more contractions.

"We're almost out, Eressa." Legolas panted as he paused to catch his breath, two hallways stretching out before him. "You don't need to worry anymore."

The girl in his arms shifted but a little, but only sighed in reply. Legolas was satisfied with that, for now, at least. Eressa was exhausted. He wondered what had happened to her while she was captive in this dark palace. He knew it must have been terrible for her. He blamed himself.

Sighing, Legolas turned and rushed as best he could down the hallway he'd entered from. The door to the outside was just a few yards away. The elf prince slowed little, but simply leapt up off the floor when he neared the door, and kicked the door open. Legolas landed on the ground outside as smoothly as a cat, his wife still resting in his arms.

Then Legolas stood up, and what he saw both filled him with joy and filled him with fear.

Through the huge, arched gate, Legolas saw that the elven army had won the battle. There were still a few orcs that continued fighting, but they were quickly being overcome. However, in the center of it all, evil had one small victory.

"Hathol…" Legolas gasped in horror. "Oh Valar…"

Legolas's friend lay still on the ground, the triumphant Nazgul not far away. Blood was seeping through a round hole that had been torn in the elf's armor and flesh. Legolas was more than a hundred feet away, but even from that distance, he could see that the damage was fatal. Through the gaping tear in the elf general's flesh Legolas could see his throbbing intestines, what appeared to be the liver, and the bloody remains of muscles, veins, and tissue that hung from outside the wound. Legolas felt his knees begin to quake, and he fell to the ground before he leaned over and became sick.

Eressa was awakened from her sleep-like state at the sudden drop to the ground. She didn't feel any contractions, however, and the pressure in her abdomen remained constant. She opened her eyes and saw Legolas leaning to the side, wiping his mouth and looking terribly pale.

"Legolas!" She cried as she flung her arms around his shoulders. "What is it?"

The elf prince gave Eressa the most frightening look she'd ever seen. The he took his hand and pressed her head to his chest tightly.

"Don't look, melamin." He said shakily.

Eressa heard him but tried to look anyway. Legolas's hand held her still.

"Le…Legolas?" She asked, beginning to cry, for it distressed her more than ever to see her lover like this. "Legolas, what is going on?"

Legolas didn't answer and continued staring at the body of his friend.

_I shouldn't have left him to fight alone…_He thought with despair. _Hathol, how will you ever forgive me?_

Suddenly Hathol's body moved. Legolas's breath caught painfully in his throat as he realized—his friend was still alive. And the Nazgul was coming for him again. Hathol didn't seem to notice his impending death above him as he turned his head towards the arched gate, and directly at Legolas and Eressa. The elf general's already-glazed eyes widened at the site of them.

Even from far away, and with the sounds of battle still around him, Legolas could see Hathol's words form upon his lips.

"Legolas?" The near-dead elf spoke, just as the Ringwraith stood above him, it's sword aloft.

The Nazgul paused, it's sword still held shining in the night air. It followed it's victim's gaze and laid it's hatred-filled eyes on the Prince and Princess of Mirkwood.

Legolas felt the eyes upon him and sprang up, Eressa still clinging to him tightly. He watched as the creature bristled and then screamed.

"FILTHY ELF!!" It cried as it stepped over Hathol's body and towards the couple. "DO YOU NOT KNOW YOUR FATE?!"

The creature's wrathful screech told Eressa all she needed to know. She didn't even think before her body began to panic again. She started to scream as well.

"No, Eressa!" Legolas ordered. He looked with desperation for someplace to run, someplace to hide, but there was none except for the castle. And if he entered there again, he knew that neither he nor Eressa would come out alive. The Nazgul came closer, it's seething voice passing all sorts of black curses and threats into the air. Legolas began to shake.

_This cannot be it…_He thought. _This cannot be our fate. _

He looked up to the sky and prayed for the Valar, for his brother, Ithilion, and for Hathol. Something answered him, for the Wraith suddenly paused. And Legolas felt a surge of power through his veins, like he had never felt before. Slowly, he leaned down and set Eressa on the ground. She panicked even more when he did.

"Legolas? LEGOLAS!!" She cried and tears flooded over her cheeks, for she could now turn her head and see that death was not far away. "LEGOLAS, DON'T LEAVE ME!!"

Legolas blinked and looked away from his enemy for a moment to gaze at his love's frightened face and shaking body. "I will not be gone for long." He answered quietly before standing up again.

"LEGOLAS!" The girl screamed. "LEGOLAS, NO!!"

Legolas didn't answer and stepped around his wife. He walked towards the Wraith, and the Wraith towards him. The elf prince drew his sword, and the blade seemed to hum with life, as if his body and the weapon were one.

The duo paused just a few yards from each other.

Legolas stared the Nazgul in the face, it's black hood hiding it's identity but not it's rage. The creature sneered back.

"Come after me, elf princling…" It hissed, it's voice surprisingly soft. "Come and seal your fate, or are you afraid?"

Legolas did nothing but stand a little higher at the Nazgul's remark, but then said: "I will come. And you will be sorry you asked."

Nothing more was said before Legolas bolted forward, and all the weakness he had felt before seemed to shed like layers of dead skin. He was unstoppable, and his body cut through the air as if he himself was a weapon.

With a leap and a mighty cry, the elf Prince swung at the creature with terrific force. The blow was blocked, but just barely. The Nazgul staggered back, surprised by the strength of the elf before it. It was not given much time to recover.

Legolas twirled around with the grace of a dancer, smashing his sword against the Ringwraith's intentionally. He then turned round the face the creature, and at the same time, reached for his last dagger with his free hand. In a movement to quick for a human eye to follow, he drove the dagger deep into the Nazgul's chest.

The creature screamed, louder and more angry than ever. Another puff of dark smoke escaped through its large wound. But rather than reach to pull the weapon out, the Nazgul simply charged, swinging it's sword like a madman.

Legolas saw every move the creature made as if in slow motion. He blocked each blow with perfect precision and dealt a few of his own, succeeding in cutting the Nazgul and drawing out more of that putrid, black fog.

Finally, the Ringwraith backed away. It was confused now, and it knew that the elf knew it was, which in turn made it rage with anger. But looking past the Prince, the Nazgul knew exactly what it would take to kill the elf. It lowered it's sword and stretched out it's free hand. It began to chant.

Legolas knotted his brow and began to turn, but he knew what the Nazgul was doing just as soon as he heard Eressa's scream.

"ERESSA!" He cried, turning around and watching as his wife doubled over on the ground, writhing with pain. "NOO!"

There was a flash of black and silver to his left, and Legolas suddenly realized his mistake. He gasped as the Nazgul's blade slipped cleanly into the flesh of his shoulder and then dropped to the ground. His sword dropped with him, but before the elf prince could reach for it, the Nazgul slammed it's iron-clad foot down and shattered the blade into many pieces, too small to be used for weapons.

Legolas held his bleeding shoulder and scurried away on his hands and feet as the Nazgul descended upon him. Through the creatures black, billowing robes he caught a glimpse of Hathol, who was still watching on with glazed, unfocused eyes.

_Valar, no…_The elf prince thought. _This cannot be my fate. _

Legolas shook as he struggled to get up quickly, but his blood was upon the ground, and he slipped. The blade of the Nazgul was fixed against his throat before he could stand fully up.

The elf winced as he felt the cold, jagged metal scrape against the soft flesh against his neck, drawing a thin line on his white skin. The Nazgul laughed one final time, glorifying the moment.

"Your head will make an attractive ornament." It said cruelly as it drew back it's sword, ready to lob off the elf's head. Legolas stood still, for he knew there was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes.

"Legolas!" Suddenly a familiar cry cut through the dark, and the prince's eyes popped open, looking past the Ringwraith's upheld arm and blade.

Fifty feet away and not far from where Hathol's body lay, Lord Elrond and his sons rushed towards him. Legolas felt his heart flutter with a ray of hope before he saw the sword of the Nazgul begin to race toward his neck, ripping through the air and ready to kill. Legolas braced for the strike, but kept his eyes affixed on Elrond's form.

Lord Elrond's body suddenly stopped, his heels digging deep into the bloodstained dirt. He saw the enemy's sword raise and then descend on the helpless Legolas. The evil sword sang out a song of triumph and seemed to draw a dark line of blood in the air as it neared the Prince's neck.

Elrond reached inside his armor and pulled up a long, thin knife. He didn't even bother to aim before he drew back his own arm and hurled it, his eyes meeting with Legolas's, and all at once Legolas understood that his fate had not yet been sealed.

Faster than lightning has ever graced the sky, Legolas's hand flew up, just as the thrown dagger whizzed past the Nazgul's head and towards him. His fingers closed around it's hilt perfectly, and he plunged the gleaming spike through the Ringwraith's none-existent face.

The Nazgul screamed as black smoke poured out from under it's hood. It's sword dropped harmlessly from it's hand, mere inches away from it's intended target. The sword landed with a thud in the dirt at the elf's side. The Nazgul held it's head in it's clawed hands and shrieked again as it's body began to dissolve.

Legolas fell straight back, his strength leaving him quickly. He nearly fainted, and he watched as the black fog rose from the Nazgul's now empty robes. The piercing screaming ceased, and the black mass floated upward, and then disappeared altogether into the night. It was gone.

Lord Elrond was suddenly above the Prince, leaning down and speaking to him.

"Legolas!" He called. "Legolas! Are you alright?"

The Prince blinked, unbelieving, at the elder elf's face. "Yes…I am." He shook his head, trying to clear it. "Is it over?"

The old elf smiled. "It is over now, Legolas."

Their conversation was cut short by the harsh whimper that came from further away. Both elves turned to see Eressa, still on the ground as Legolas had left her, but her face marred with pain.

"Legolas!" She cried. "Legolas!"

The Prince was up and by her side in an instant, and Lord Elrond was close behind. Legolas scooped Eressa up and hugged her small body to him, but she only cried more.

"Eressa…It's over now, it's done!" Legolas told her, trying in vain to comfort her. "The evil is dead. You're safe."

The girl moaned and nodded weakly as her small hand crawled up Legolas's chest, to his tunic collar, and her fingers gripped the fabric with a strength Legolas didn't know she had. Lord Elrond placed a hand on Legolas's uninjured shoulder and squeezed.

"Legolas, she's having the child." He said to the younger elf who stared back up at him. "We must get her out of this evil place."

The Prince's eyes grew wider and then suddenly narrowed. "But…but the spells should be broken! The evil is gone!"

"Legolas." The old elf lord said in a stern tone. "We must get her out of here."

Legolas gritted his teeth and turned back to his wife, who was still weeping in his arms. Her grip on his collar loosened a little as the contraction passed.

"Melamin?" He asked in a soft, sweet voice. "Are you alright now?"

Eressa opened her eyes and Legolas thought he saw a million stars spill from them. Her voice was shaking. "Legolas…I don't think I can…"

"Eressa…I'm going to move you. If it causes you pain, tell me and I won't carry you another step." Legolas promised, shooting Elrond a pleading glance. The older elf nodded and began to walk away.

Once again Legolas carried Eressa out into the open. They had barely passed under the gate when Legolas set eyes on Hathol once more.

_Oh, Valar…_he thought.

The sons of Elrond were surrounding him, as well as Estel and many other soldiers. They were busy applying pressure to the huge wound in the center of his body. Even so, they must have all known that their efforts were fruitless. Even Hathol could see that.

Legolas gasped when he heard his friend's voice. He could still speak. He didn't want Eressa to see what had become of Mirkwood's greatest fighter, but he couldn't abandon his best friend at his the time of his death either.

"Give her to me." Lord Elrond's voice rang in the Prince's ear. "I'll hold her."

The elf Prince turned towards the older lord. He looked at Elrond and then at the still girl in his arms. Legolas sighed and then passed his wife into the other elf's arms. The movement was so smooth that Eressa barely noticed the difference. She rested her head against the chest of Elrond just the same as she had Legolas. It took every ounce of willpower in Legolas's body not to take her back, but instead to turn and kneel beside his friend.

"Hathol." Legolas whispered. He gazed upon the face of his friend and then across his body to Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel. Their hands and tunics were covered in the elf general's blood. They had since given up trying to close the wound and now just knelt in their friend's blood, providing company to their dying comrade until he passed. Estel was near tears, and he was trying with desperation to wipe the blood from his palms.

The Prince's friend opened his eyes. They smiled at Legolas. "How are you, mellon nin?" He asked slowly and softly. There was blood at the corners of his lips.

Legolas felt his eyes begin to tear. "Hathol…" He repeated again. "…how can you…how could…"

"How is Eressa?" The dying elf interrupted. He could speak remarkably well despite his condition. "And…the baby?"

The question startled Legolas, and he couldn't speak for a moment. "She…she's alright." He finally answered. "Lord Elrond says that the baby will be born shortly."

Hathol grinned slightly, and his teeth were smeared with red. "I am glad." He said simply. "It is good to hear…" The general's eyes glazed for a moment, and he gasped, but then it was gone. "Legolas…I cannot see you."

Legolas choked back a sob as he took his friend's hand and leaned closer. "I'm here. Hathol…thank you…"

Hathol's chest hitched, and he gasped. "There…you do not need to thank me." His eyes glazed once more. "I am…hon…honored…" The elf general closed his eyes.

"HATHOL!!" Elrohir cried.

The elf's eyes fluttered open again, and they were frighteningly pale. "Legolas?" He asked.

"Yes, Hathol?" Legolas answered.

"Do…me a…favor." The elf was trying hard now to get words out of his mouth, but instead of words, blood escaped. "My…sword."

"Hathol?"

"I am…a..a warrior…" Hathol continued. "…I wan…want to…die with…my sword in hand."

Legolas at once understood. He looked up into the crowd of soldiers. "One of you fetch Lord Hathol's sword!" He shouted. "And be quick!"

There was a great deal of hustle and bustle in the crowd before one elf handed Legolas the sword of the general. Legolas released Hathol's hand from his own and placed the hilt against the elf's palm. Because his arm was broken, Hathol had not the strength to lift the sword up and press it against his chest. Legolas gingerly helped him, careful not to hurt him.

Once Hathol was satisfied, he smiled one last time. His eyes now were completely unfocused, and his irises had been bleached of color. But he looked content anyway.

"Thank you." Hathol managed to say all in one breath. "I…I…will be…"

Suddenly Hathol's eyes widened, so large they were almost completely round. His back arched partially off the ground and a wet, sick sound came out of his throat. Legolas watched in tears as his friend's body slowly slumped. Hathol's white eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and the blood from his wound stopped flowing.

"Oh Valar." Elladan whispered loudly. He too was crying.

Legolas gasped and felt a tear slip out of his eyes. He closed them and recited a silent prayer for his friend. His prayer was quickly interrupted by a woman's scream.

The Prince's head shot up. "Eressa!" Legolas stood and raced to his wife.

Lord Elrond had set her on the ground, and was trying to use his powers to calm her. But another contraction had come, and Eressa's pain couldn't be calmed by anything.

"Eressa!" Legolas called to her as he quickly sat by her side once more. He looked to Elrond. "What did you do to her?"

The older elf looked at the Prince with calm eyes. "I did nothing of course. The contractions will become faster and closer together as…"

"What?!" Legolas shouted over another once of Eressa's screams. "But…she…she is not…"

"Legolas!" Elrond said, commanding the elf's attention. "Listen to me. I'm not sure what happened inside, but right now Eressa's in labor. Do you understand?"

Legolas was at a loss for words but nodded. Elrond continued and placed a hand on the girl's sweaty brow.

"I suspect the Nazgul used a sort of black magic on her. It has induced the labor." He said, strangely calm.

Legolas blinked. "Can't we…can't we stop it?" He asked stupidly.

A small, amused smile appeared on Elrond's face. "No, Legolas, of course not."

Legolas shook his head and looked down at the moaning thing that Eressa had become. Her tear-stained face, her cries, he couldn't stand to see her like this.

"The best you can do is to comfort her, Legolas." Elrond advised him.

Elrond's sons walked slowly up and frowned at the scene. Elladan and Elrohir knelt beside their father, but Estel stood on the side of Legolas, watching nervously.

Elladan's eyes darted nervously between his father and Legolas. "Is it…time?" He asked almost hesitantly.

The older elf nodded, and Legolas just reached down and grasped Eressa's hands. She squeezed and gritted her teeth. "Legolas…"

Legolas tried to smile at her as she opened her eyes. "Eressa…darling, it's alright."

The girl didn't smile back. "It hurts so much…" She said.

"It is the way of nature." Lord Elrond answered. "Childbirth is painful."

Eressa looked at the older elf pleadingly, and then at Legolas, but she seemed to understand. However, her husband didn't.

"Can't…can't you move?" Legolas asked. He didn't want his child to be born in this place…at the center of a battlefield. He didn't want it.

Eressa must had felt another contraction coming on, because she lost her temper awfully quickly. "NO, Legolas!" She shouted in pain. "The baby is coming NOW!"

Legolas was taken aback by his wife's sudden temper tantrum, but he nodded. "Alright. Alright." He said.

Eressa's sudden anger passed as quickly as it had come. "Le…Legolas?"

"Yes?"

The girl's brow furrowed with worry. "I'm afraid…I don't know how to do this!"

Legolas managed a smile. "Everything's going to be fine, melamin."

He wished he was as confident as he sounded.

ooooooooooo Personal thing oooooooooooo!

What a crappy ending! But you know…how long is this chappy…thirteen pages? Wow. I hope you guys like it! You deserved it! Oh, and don't worry, Deana. The baby will be in the next chappy! Yay! I love you guys!


	21. Chapter 21: The Birth

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for my bird. Chirp.

**Author's Note:** Er…sorry for another late update—I really don't have an excuse for this one except that I'm a lazy person…so yeah. I'm sorry. But the baby is in this chappy! Enjoy, Deana! This one is for you!

00000000000o Chapter 21 o00000000000000

The elven army stood on the barren battlefield—a place that had once been a stretch of empty sand dyed blue in the full moon—it was now stained red with the blood of orcs and elves alike. The soldiers were gathered around two points. One, the spot where their great general Hathol had died, and the other…

"Legolas, try and calm her." Lord Elrond ordered the young Prince. Legolas was staring and speachless at the screaming thing his wife had become. Legolas swallowed, his throat dry and voice cracking.

"Eressa…darling…it's alright." He whispered as soothingly as he could.

Eressa gritted her teeth and her eyes opened long enough to shoot him a glance that meant "No, it certainly is not!" Legolas frowned as Lord Elrond placed his hands on the girl's stomach.

"Eressa, hear my voice." He said sternly, yet softly. Legolas didn't know how the older elf could remain so calm. He was more nervous than he had been when he was dueling with the Ringwraith.

_What if something goes wrong? _He thought with fright. _What if the baby really is Sauron? What if the baby is hurt?_

Lord Elrond concentrated his healing energy and directed it at the screaming girl. "Eressa." He repeated, drawing her attention to him. She slowly quieted and gradually her screams became nothing more than weak, quick pants. Then he spoke again.

"Eressa, you must lay flat. Don't fight the contractions. Breathe steadily and relax." The old elf lord gave the orders coolly, as if he were simply speaking to one of his servants back in Rivendell.

Eressa whimpered as she felt another contraction come on. She squeezed the hand Legolas had offered her with all her might and heard him wince slightly, so she instantly let go. But Legolas gently slipped his hand back into hers. She looked at him with question.

"If it makes you more comfortable." The prince said meekly.

Eressa smiled for a split second before the pain rolled over her. She felt a scream welling up out of her throat but bit her lip and tried to breath deeply as Lord Elrond had said. It helped, but only a little.

"Is she ready yet?" Legolas asked impatiently. The elf lord looked at him with amusement.

"Labor is not quick, Legolas. Eressa could remain like this for hours." He said warily.

Legolas blinked. "Hours?!" He cried and then looked at his wife. Thankfully, she was too busy concentrating on breathing correctly to listen. "What do we do till then?"

The lord nodded and waved his sons closer to him. Elladan and Elrohir leaned over each of his shoulders and Estel moved closer, next to Legolas.

"I want you three to take the soldiers and find me some Dragon's Root. It should grow somewhere near here." Elrond said. He looked up at Legolas and smiled. "It should lessen her pain and calm her nerves."

Elladan blinked. "But we have Athelas with us." He reached inside a small pouch at his side and pulled out a few stems.

"That won't do." Lord Elrond said curtly. "You must find some Dragon's Root. Take all the soldiers and find me some."

Estel frowned. "I've never heard of that weed before. What's it look like?"

"A small green plant with pointed leaves and orange flowers. Now go, rally the soldiers to find some!" The old elf was beginning to lose his patience with his sons' never-ending questions.

Elrohir nodded and stood up. He shouted to the troops and began to direct a group of them up the hill, from which they'd come. Estel and Elladan lingered behind for a while longer, but then decided the follow and then split up. They all seemed doubtful about finding the strange weed Lord Elrond had recommended.

Soon Legolas, Eressa and Lord Elrond were alone on the battlefield, save for the thousands of dead orcs strewn upon the ground. Legolas glanced nervously at Lord Elrond as Eressa's contractions seemed to come quicker and more powerful. He noticed that the older elf was smiling behind his mask of calmness.

"What exactly is the Dragon's Roots for again?" Legolas asked suddenly, wincing as Eressa squeezed his hand tightly again.

Elrond looked up. "Legolas…a plant called Dragon's Root doesn't exist."

Legolas narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

The elf lord grinned. "You wouldn't want a thousand soldiers standing around during you're wife's childbirth, would you, Legolas?"

The elf Prince got the point. He supposed Elrond's three sons had known the same thing. "Oh. I see." He said. After some hesitation, he added: "Thank you."

"You need not mention it, Legolas." Elrond frowned when Eressa began to moan.

"Eressa?" Legolas asked shakily. "Elrond, do something!"

The elder looked at the Prince sternly. "Control yourself, Legolas. And if you can't, then please go elsewhere. You'll upset Eressa."

Legolas blinked. How dare he? Of course, Lord Elrond was older and wiser than he, but to order him to stay calm in a situation like this was quite enough.

"Lord Elrond," Legolas said as quietly as he could, "my wife is having a baby that may or may not be the reincarnation of the Dark Lord himself, on a battlefield, in the company of a thousand dead orcs. Do not try and tell me to stay calm!"

"Don't be a fool." The lord replied back at the threat.

At that moment, Eressa sat up and screamed, for she could take the pain no longer. Her sudden movement startled both the elves hovering over her, and Legolas became even more frightened.

"Oh Valar…Elrond…" The elf prince babbled on. He was well aware that he was acting more like a woman than a warrior, but he couldn't stop. "…something…something has to be…"

"Hush!" Elrond ordered. The lord turned back to the girl and forced her to lay flat. She too was so full of fear that it her eyes became green orbs in the dark.

"I-I…I can't do this…" She sputtered. "Elrond…I-I…" She couldn't choke the rest of her sentence out, but the elf lord seemed to understand.

"You're body knows what to do, Eressa." He whispered to the girl. "You must listen to it. And when I tell you to push, do so."

The elf lord moved his hand from Eressa's stomach and knelt in front of the girl's spreading thighs. He looked up at Legolas, whose eyes were nearly as round and frightened as his wife's.

"I think it is time." He said with a soft smile. "Legolas, you must keep her still. Do what you have to."

Legolas shakily nodded his head and looked at his wife. She looked back at him with uncertain expectations in her deep green eyes. For no reason he could come up with, he nearly said out loud that she seemed more beautiful than ever. But instead he offered her his other hand.

"Eressa?" He asked when she didn't take it immediately. She glanced at him and took it, but she didn't squeeze as hard as she had previously.

"I'm scared." She whispered through her teeth.

Legolas found himself smiling. "It's alright. I'm scared as well."

Lord Elrond watched the touching scene play over with silence, but then spoke. "Eressa, are you ready?" He asked.

The green eyes became huge again. "I-I don't know…"

The answer was good enough for the elf lord. "Very well then. I want you to push."

Eressa's sweat-covered brow furrowed, and she closed her eyes. Then she did her best to do what Elrond instructed her to do. Unfortunately, it hurt dreadfully.

Legolas gritted his own teeth as he felt Eressa's small hands entwine around his own and squeeze. It amazed him how strong she was, and at the same moment how weak she seemed. After a moment Eressa let go and collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.

"Is it over?" Legolas asked Lord Elrond.

The elf lord shook his head. "Once more, Eressa. Try pushing once more."

The girl's breath hitched in her chest. "No…" She moaned, but obeyed anyway.

Slowly, Legolas watched and waited and prayed as his child was prepared to be brought into the world. He closed his eyes and recited a silent prayer to the Valar.

Then Legolas heard three things: A small, excited gasp from Elrond, a last, determined scream from Eressa, and then finally…a tiny sputtering from a tiny, new voice. The Prince's eyes popped open, and he saw his child for the first time, laying in Lord Elrond's protective arms.

Legolas instantly fell in love. His child. His baby. The greatest elven poets in Middle Earth could not describe this feeling.

"Legolas?" He suddenly heard. It was Eressa. "The baby…is it…"

Legolas opened his mouth to speak but he was so awe-struck that no sound escaped his lips. Lord Elrond answered for him.

"Your son…is fine, Lady Eressa." The elf lord said, using the girl's formal address. He moved closer, and Eressa let loose Legolas's hands and stretched out her arms.

"Give him to me." She whispered. "Let me hold him."

"Just a moment." Elrond said. Legolas watched speechlessly as the healer gently cleaned the baby, humming to it as he did so. The tiny sputter it had let loose previously gradually increased into a whine, and then the child hiccupped and began to cry loudly.

Legolas could have sworn it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Lord Elrond placed the baby in his wife's arms, and finally the Prince could speak.

"Eressa…" He whispered breathlessly. "You were right."

The girl looked up at him. "What?" She asked.

"It is a boy." Legolas said sweetly. "You were right all along."

The new mother blinked a few times at her child. The little one hiccupped again and ceased crying, but he did not yet open his eyes.

"Yes. I knew it." Eressa sighed. "I knew it." She whispered once more before her eyes closed. Her hands became limp and she fainted on the ground, the baby still resting on top of her chest.

"Eressa!" Legolas shouted, instantly worried. His shout started his son, and the infant began to cry again. But neither the child's or the Prince's cries woke Eressa.

Elrond took the baby off Eressa's breast. "Do not fret, Legolas. She is only exhausted, I'm sure."

"Are you certain?" The worried elf asked.

"I'm sure." Lord Elrond repeated as he rocked the crying child until he quieted down. Legolas watched them both with envy. Elrond felt the Prince's eyes on him and looked up. "Would you like to?" He asked.

Legolas understood, smiled, and reached out his hands, but Elrond didn't place the baby in them right away. He got up, the child still in his arms and knelt next to Legolas on the other side of Eressa, and allowed Legolas to gently lift his son into his embrace.

"Support his head…there." The elf lord murmured as the Prince adjusted his arms.

Legolas literally felt the air leave his lungs and his heart skip a beat as he felt the weight in his arms, the little life he was holding. The infant balled his tiny fists and waves his arms about, a whimper escaping it's tiny mouth.

"He is cold." Lord Elrond said matter-of-factly, and he reached up to his collar and unclasped his long, flowing cape.

He gestured for Legolas to hand the child back to him and quickly wrapped it's tiny body in it, and then promptly returned the infant to it's father. The baby whimpered a little more but then quieted, and Legolas stared at him in wonder.

"He's so small…" He whispered without knowing it. The tiny fist somehow escaped from the velvet cape and rested against Legolas's chest. The Prince reached across and held the infant's hand in his own protectively.

Legolas was beside himself with a million emotions. They swirled so around his head and his heart and he felt faint for a minute. This tiny living thing he held in his arms…it felt extraordinary. The baby burbled and hiccupped one more time, and Legolas felt the rejoice well up inside him at every sound.

_This is my son…_he found himself thinking. _This is **my **son._

As the new father stared at his child, Lord Elrond smiled. He remembered when his two sons had been born—as well as when he had been commissioned to be Estel's foster-father. They had both been joyous occasions, so wonderful that even an educated, wise elf such as he couldn't put them into words. But despite that, Elrond knew exactly what Legolas was feeling right now.

The Prince gasped in surprise and delight as the eyes of the infant fluttered open. They revealed crystalline green eyes—exactly alike to those of his mothers. Legolas stared into those eyes for what seemed like days, and the child stared back, innocent wonder at it's father.

After a while, Elrond lightly tapped Legolas on the shoulder. The younger elf started and looked up at the elder in surprise.

"We'd had better leave this place." Elrond said quietly. He slowly stood up and Legolas followed him, and watched him as the Lord picked up Eressa's body. She didn't stir.

"Are you certain Eressa will be alright?" Legolas asked again, a little too loudly. The child in his arms was startled by the noise, and began to cry. Legolas tried frantically to rock the baby in to silence, but it didn't work.

Elrond watched as the new father tried to quiet his weeping son. "She is tired." He answered after a minute, lifting Eressa higher in his arms. "I will tend to her once we get back to the palace."

Legolas looked up and nodded, but glancing worriedly at his wife. He turned back to his son and began to hum a little dance tune, trying to calm the baby in the same fashion that Elrond had. In fact, he realized, it was the one he had tried to teach Eressa to dance to when they were still both imprisoned at Curdolin's castle. The memory brought yet another warm smile to his face, and he followed Elrond out of the battlefield, leaving the traces of fear, doubt, and death behind him.

000000000000o Personal thing o000000000000

**DING! DING! DING! DING! THE 200 REVIEW GOAL HAS BEEN HIT!! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!! **It's time for the amazing reappearance of…REVIEWER RESPONSES!!

**frodofreak88:** Thank you a whole lot! You are one of the few readers who has stuck by me no matter how long it takes me to update! I'm really grateful and sorry for making you wait! But YAY! Legolas killed the Wraith dude. Sorry about Hathol…you know, I actually originally planned not to kill him, but then I wrote it and it was good. Hehe. I can't wait till you see the end of the story, which should come in the next few (maybe two) chapters…I'll say no more. Except for this: Thanks again!

**the essence of Popsicles:** Where the heck do all you people get your names from? Speaking of names, I believe the island you're referring to is _Tol Eressea_, with two dots above the second "e". The extra "e" makes _Eressea_ different from_ Eressa._ Hence, Eressa's not named after an island. Thanks for reviewing anyway!

**Deana:** Well? What do you have to say now that the baby is born? You've been saying stuff like "I can't wait to see the baby" since we first found out Eressa was pregnant! It's adorable! Thank you for sticking with the story even with my horrible updating skills. I'm really grateful for you, my faithful reviewer! Thanks again!

**The Noble Platypus:** Wow, it seems like such a long time since I talked to you! Miss ya! Thanks for the compliments on the last chapter, I hope you like this one as much. Also thank you soo much for sticking with me all them times I didn't have time to update. As for your updates, I can totally wait. Take all the time you need! Your stories are THAT good!! I hope schooling is going well for you. You said you when to Minnisota somewhere, right? Well, I'm thinking about going to UW Eau Claire—that's pretty close to Minnasota—closer than I am now, anyways! Thank you so much!! Bye now!

**LegyLuva:** Thank you my faithful reviewer! Your compliments warm my soul!! Alright, enough with the drama. Thank you a whole lot for sticking with me despite my crazy not updating spree!! I really am grateful! About Hathol dying…yeah, actually I never really planned to kill him…I just wrote it and then thought it was good so I left it. Hehe…you just wait until the end of this story…hehe. Luv ya pal! Thanks so much! Bye now! I'm glad you liked that one line with the running and the pregnant woman! I like a little humor in a desperate, life or death situation, don't you? Thanks again!

**cold-blooded-angel:** Another cool-named person! Thanks for you're review! I'm glad you like it and I will continue as soon as possible!

**Nirobie:** I'm glad that you're glad there's an update. Wait, actually I'm glad to update too! I was afraid you'd all think I abandoned you! Thanks for reviewing despite my busy schedule! I will love you forever! Thanks again!

**rose:** I hope the suspense won't kill you! You have one or two chapters to go!! LOL. Thanks for you're review and I'll try and keep it up!

**XxDarkgoddessxX:** Thanks! I've never gotten an encore before! Don't worry about being busy, I've been busy too! Thanks so much for sticking with me for so long, chica! You frickin' rock! Luv ya!


	22. Chapter 22: Unseeing Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Prof. Tolkien's masterpiece, but original characters are mine! Don't steal them!

(((((((((((((((((((((o Chapter 22 o)))))))))))))))))))))))))

The path back to the top of the cliff was a weary one. Legolas often looked back and gazed upon the darkness at the bottom of the pit, where body after body lay bleeding, and the cries of death could be heard over the sound of the howling wind. Dol Guldor had not been what he expected it to be. He had not wanted it to be the place where his best friend perished and his son be given life. Even as he left the shadowy place and walked back into the familiar trees, he couldn't help but feel that the evil that had festered inside the fortress was following him.

His son had stopped his tears, but the infant was not at rest. It too seemed to sense the ever-present danger, and it huddled against it's father for warmth and comfort. Legolas continued in silence, but stared at his child, with many thoughts swirling wildly in his mind.

_Such a little thing…_he mused over his son. _Such small hands and feet…yet I was like this once too, and have since grown into a warrior, and like mine, my son's hands and feet will grow sure and strong. _

Legolas realized that his son did not yet have a name. He looked ahead to Elrond, still carrying his still sleeping wife, and frowned. He didn't want to name the child without speaking with Eressa first. He wished the title chosen to be satisfactory to both parties. The elf Prince looked back to his son. The giant green eyes blinked at him and the baby stuck it's fist in it's toothless mouth. It gurgled adorably at him and Legolas couldn't help but smile.

The party reached to top of the cliff after a long while, and there sat the elven army, patiently waiting for them. A few of them had gone out and hunted while waiting for their leaders to return, and their catches now roasted above a fire, and they were toasting their victory. The overall mood of the encampment seemed merry to Legolas, except for one corner.

Legolas looked to the corner of the elf camp that seemed not to give off any sound and frowned deeply. The body of Hathol and a few others lay there, ceremoniously wrapped in leaves until they were to be buried. Legolas counted five bodies altogether. It was a small tragedy for such a large and long battle, but even so, he felt the hole in his immortal heart grow larger.

"Legolas! Father!" Came a call from the opposite side of the sea of armor-clad elves. Out bound Elladan and Elrohir, and closely behind them was Estel.

"Father!" Elrohir exclaimed, coming to a halt in front of the two. He stared at the unconscious princess in Elrond's arms, and then at the burbling child in Legolas's. Immediately he bowed, and his brothers followed him.

"Congratulations, Legolas." He offered with a small smile. "It is a beautiful child."

Legolas was surprised by the sudden compliments. "Thank you."

"Is it a son or daughter?" Inquired Elladan curiously. He stepped a bit closer and grinned at the child.

The baby stuck it's fist back in it's mouth and muttered some more, staring at the strangers. "It is a son." Legolas answered. "But I have yet to name him."

Legolas paused for a moment, and then looked to Lord Elrond again, who was setting his wife gently down on the ground. The girl moaned as her body was laid out, and Legolas gasped.

"Eressa!" The Prince cried, and he rushed away from his friends to be at her side.

Eressa moaned again and carefully opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw her husband, and her child carried protectively in his arms. "Legolas…" She began, but Legolas interrupted.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Do you…is there anything wrong?" The Prince stuttered.

Eressa's fingers began dragging themselves up towards the bundle in Legolas's arms. "I just feel light-headed now." She said, speaking softly. "Please, let me hold him."

Legolas nodded, relieve that his wife was feeling a little better, and gladly handed over the baby. The little one wriggled as he was exchanged, and a soft cry escaped his mouth.

"Shh…little one." Eressa whispered. Her smile was soft, graceful and loving as she gazed upon the little face. "Legolas, I think he looks like you."

Legolas made a face. "I wouldn't say so just yet." He answered. "He has to grow."

"Still…" The girl breathed as she placed her hand on top of the baby's bare head. "I see you in him."

"He has your eyes, melamin." Legolas pointed out. The little one blinked at his mother, seeming to understand the conversation. Eressa smiled.

"Yes, I see he does." She took a deep, exhausting breath and sighed. "You…you may take him back, Legolas." She said reluctantly. "I still feel…so tired."

"Eressa…" Legolas protested even after he took his child back into his own embrace, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let her be." Lord Elrond ordered softly. "She has been through much."

Legolas finally nodded and understood, but he didn't move from the spot, not even to go eat with the other soldiers. He sat at Eressa's side, watching her sleep. He felt his son relax and quiet as he succumbed to the beckoning of slumber, and finally, Legolas himself found himself asleep as well.

O)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When Legolas became aware again, the sun had risen and was peeking over the treetops above them. The long shadows of the dark pines stretched out on either side of him, and he looked to his wife and son. The child was awake, burbling as usual, but Eressa had not woken. She had been wrapped in a blanket to warm her but had not moved so much as a fraction of an inch. This worried him, and he looked around for Elrond, hoping that the old elf would give him some more words of comfort. He spotted the elf Lord quite a ways away, sitting near a fire and eating and talking quietly with his sons. Legolas looked back to his unconscious wife. He didn't want to leave her side, but he didn't want to go without Elrond's council either. So he just sat.

After a while Lord Elrond came to him. He didn't smile as he approached, looking at Eressa with uncertainty and doubt. Thankfully he was able to change his expression before Legolas looked up at him.

The Prince's first question was the one he'd asked many times before, and also the one Elrond had been dreading. "Lord Elrond…are you sure she's alright?"

The elder elf sighed and knelt beside the Prince. He reached across Eressa's body and placed his hand on her forehead. She was cooler than he expected her to be, but even that was better than a fever. Even so, he had his doubt about the girl's health. Silently, he unwrapped Eressa from her blanket and confirmed his fears— there was a large bloodstain on the fabric where Eressa had lay. Legolas noticed it and his eyes grew huge.

"What is that?" He whispered.

Elrond took time in answering the Prince. He first folded up the blanket and examined Eressa one more time before speaking.

"Eressa has not yet stopped bleeding, Legolas." He calmly explained.

The younger elf's eyes turned into slits. "What? Why was she bleeding?"

"The birth, of course, Legolas." Elrond said, using the prince's name as softly as he could.

Legolas's mouth hung open and he shook his head. "Are you saying she is dying?" He asked, his voice and body shaking like a leaf in a gale wind.

Elrond looked sternly upon the other elf. "I did not say that, Legolas Greenleaf. But we must get Eressa back to the Palace if she is to get well again." The Lord looked upon the squirming child in the Prince's arms. "And your son…he is hungry. We must get him milk."

"Where from?" Legolas inquired.

"Seeing as his mother cannot feed him now, we will either have to wait until she awakens or wait until we are back at the palace."

Legolas nodded but his frown and his fright didn't lessen. Elrond began to stand and turned back to the Prince. "Come, Legolas. We must leave."

Legolas nodded softly and willed himself to leave Eressa's sleeping form. He stepped back, away from her. The little baby, as if understanding his father's grief, started to whimper. Legolas busied himself with quieting the child as Elrond once again took Eressa into his arms. She was placed on his horse beside him, Legolas carefully saddled and leapt atop his steed. The baby whimpered some more, and it's father hushed it with a hummed song.

The ride back to the elven city was a slow one. Legolas and Lord Elrond refused to go any faster than a trot for the sake of Eressa and the baby. The warriors bearing the dead also had to move slower. However, Elrond sent out a few riders to go ahead of the group and prepare for their arrival.

When the elven army did arrive at home, the welcome was warm. Soldiers that had been summoned to war so quickly were reunited with their families, and as the palace gates were opened Legolas could imagine the huge smile that would form on his father's face when he looked upon his first grandchild. The thought warmed his heart, but it iced over just as quickly as he watched Lord Elrond hastily hand over his wife to the palace healers, giving them orders and recommendations even as he hopped off his horse.

Legolas was silent as he got off his horse. He stepped to the ground too quickly, however, and the baby was jostled in his arms a bit. It began to cry, it's high-pitched wail calling the attention of everyone in the grand halls.

"Legolas!" The Prince turned to the familiar and comforting voice and tried in vain to smile at his father.

The King rushed to his son and gasped when he saw the living bundle in his arms. "Legolas…is it…"

"You're grandson, Father." Legolas replied softly. "He was born last night."

The King beamed just as Legolas had predicted he wound, and he looked upon his son and grandchild with pride and joy. The baby, however, continued to cry, and Legolas tried to bounce the baby in order to quiet it. But Thranduil shook his head.

"No, no, no." He exclaimed. "That's not how to do it, Legolas."

The King promptly took the child into his grasp and gently rocked it's small body, hushing it with soft whispers. Legolas watched with growing surprise and jealously as the baby's cries shrunk into whimpers, and then silence.

"There we go." Thranduil whispered, delighted. He lifted the child up and examined it's curious face. "He's a beautiful child, Legolas."

The King blinked and set the child back comfortably lying in his arms. He looked about, suddenly seeming concerned. "Where is the little one's mother?"

Legolas heard the question and momentarily closed his eyes. "She…she…hasn't stopped bleeding. Lord Elrond sent her off to the healer's." He replied.

The King could hear the fear radiating off of his son's voice. He held the child in one arm and placed his free hand on Legolas's shoulder. "Do not lose hope yet." He smiled. "You know, when Ithilion was born, I was very concerned about your mother as well."

Legolas allowed his father's words to comfort him somewhat. "I think…I think I'm going to see her…if I can." He said quietly.

Thranduil nodded and offered the child back to his son. Legolas took the baby, and felt strangely comforted at the feeling of it's weight in his arms again. He hugged the child closer.

"In that case," The King said, "Take the child with you. I'm sure the healers will want to see him too. I have to speak with Hathol about the battle and it's losses."

Legolas stopped and stared. His father was just about to turn and walk away, but saw the frozen look in his son's eyes and paused.

"Legolas?" He asked.

Legolas opened his mouth shakily. "Hathol fell, Father. He's dead."

The news hit the old King like a sledgehammer to the chest. He stepped back, but then asked: "Did he die honorably?"

Legolas felt his throat twist into a ball. His tears were choking him. "He died so that I could save Eressa." He murmured.

Thranduil nodded. "Legolas, I am truly sorry for your loss. He was your friend."

Legolas didn't answer, but managed to nod.

"I will see to it that Hathol is given a hero's goodbye. He will be buried next to your brother." The King sighed, and then said nothing for a minute.

"You had best get to the healer's." He finally continued. "Your wife is there."

Legolas once again nodded. He turned and dragged his feet away from his father. The child in his arms cooed happily, this time unaware of the grief surrounding him. Legolas paused and took a moment to look into the green, unseeing depths of his son's eyes.

_He will know nothing of these hardships and hurts when he grows…_Legolas thought. _He has eyes but he will remain unseeing for some time. He'll be immune to the pain I have suffered. Valar willing he will never have to suffer as I have._

The Prince closed his eyes, sighing heavily. He cleared his mind from all thoughts as he walked on, heading with quick paces towards the healer's chambers.

(((((((((((((((((((o Personal thing o))))))))))))))))))))))))

Is it long enough? I hope so. I wrote this in just under three hours. I hope it doesn't suck. I have self esteem issues with my writing lately. All them darned college scholarship essays are draining me off my energy! I'll be so glad when it's all over…

Anyways…hope you like the chapter. The next one will most likely be the last one in his story, and then I'll get on to the third installment in the trilogy. Yayness! As always, thank you so much, guys! I love you and keep reviewing!

Reveiwer Responses:

**Legolasgurl88:** Glad you liked the chapter, and the cuteness of Leggy and son! There was more in this chapter, I hope you enjoyed! Also more in the next chapter! Thank you for the compliments and love you!

**frodofreak88:** I will update!! I promise! I'm sorry about Hathol (again!)!! He had to die!! Tis a shame, I know, to let any fine elf general to go to waste…forgive me, eh? Thank you so much!

**Anonomys:** Thanks for the kind review!! Eressa and Legolas will decide on the baby's name next chapter!! It's gonna be a good one (or at least I think so) and it connects the baby with some of the other characters in the story too! It does feel so long ago that Eressa and Leggy met and all that stuff leading to this happened!! And this story is almost over. (sob) Oh well, still one to go, and then it will be completely complete! Does that make sense? Thanks very much!

**LegyLuva:** Thank you very much, and I'm glad you like the Leggy-learning-how-to-hold-baby scene! I like…looking at babies…I'm not especially fond of their whole pooping and puking deal (who is?)…but when their sleeping their all so cute!! I'll update as soon as possible! Promise! Love you, and thanks again!

**XxDarkgoddessxX:** DRINKS ALL AROUND!! Oh—darn! I can't believe I didn't think of that!! You see, Kevin (my friend/dying love interest)—his brother Jesse proposed to his girlfriend and she said yes and now I get to sing at the wedding. I should have quoted Jack Sparrow when Kev told me that. Dern it, you beat me too it!! Yeah…but I guess it's fair and all, since you didn't get to have Leggy's baby first. LOL. Thanks so much, love you girl!! CHIBBY!

**The Noble Platypus:** Yes, thanks for sticking with me!! I'm glad it's not hard. I look forward to you're reviews, so writing isn't really hard for me either…except for lately. Too many essays. It sucks. But fanfic is a good escape. Sigh…thanks so much!! By the way, I decided that I'm not going to Eau Claire anyway, so we don't have to worry ourselves over how far away it is. I'm going to Steven's Point instead, for Graphics Arts, and I'm gonna paint a pretty picture of you! LOL! Thank you again!

**Deana:** DEANA HAS SEEN THE BABY!!! YAYYYYYY!! I'm so glad you think he's cute enough. I was worried I'd disappoint you. Thanks ever so much for you're kind reviews!! Love you!!


	23. Chapter 23: Cheating Darkness

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. So there, don't sue!

**I really want to give a formal apology to you guys.** I'm sorry the last chapter took so long, I'm sure I'll lose reviewers for it, but I'm hoping that those of you who stayed can forgive me. But I have an excuse (and a pretty funny story) to go with it. See, my school was hosting an Honors Choir thing, and my friends an I were on break and goofing around. Once of them tickled me and then ran away and I went after her. I had my water bottle in my hand and I thought it would be hilarious if I dumped all my water on her as I was chasing her—BAD IDEA! I missed, and badda-bing, badda-boom, _I _slipped in the water that _I'd_ thrown and fell. I broke three of my fingers and split the skin and muscle on my right elbow open. So I wasn't able to type for like two weeks. The rest of the time I can only blame on my laziness and my increasingly hectic social life. I'm writing this on Feb. 3 and I'm still not done with the chapter and it's getting very lone and I'm getting very frustrated. But I'm not giving up! Once again I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long. But I hope you enjoy the very long length of this chapter (it's the last one too, by the way) and forgive me. Thanks a bunch and I need to continue typing now!

((((((((((((((((o Chapter 23 o))))))))))))))))))

Legolas reached the healer's quarters just in time to see Lord Elrond rush inside. The Prince almost shouted the elder elf's name but then remembered the gurgling child in his arms. Legolas paused and looked down.

_How could I possibly forget? _He thought.

The elf heard quick footsteps approaching him and he looked up. It was not Lord Elrond, but a younger elf-maid. He recognized her as on of the healer's apprentices. The girl let out a delighted, yet startled grasp when she saw the baby in the Prince's arms. However, she wasted no time on congratulation.

"Hurry, you must come inside." She urged. "Lady Melethwyn has been asking for you."

Legolas nodded and obeyed, following the maid's path towards the chamber door. Lady Melethwyn was a very skilled healer—almost as skilled as Lord Elrond himself. He had known her his whole life. It was often said that no patient, no matter how badly injured, had ceased to heal in Melthwyn's care.

Legolas frowned inwardly. Of course, that was a saying the elves had. Eressa was human and frightfully fragile.

"Where is my wife?" He asked.

The girl in front of him paused and glanced at him nervously. "She is here. She's being treated as we speak, my Lord."

Legolas sensed something in the she-elf's voice and face that made him feel sick. He said nothing as the girl turned back and stepped inside the chamber. Legolas hesitated before following.

"Is she alright?" He asked, not able to help himself, as soon as he and the servant were inside.

Before the healer's apprentice could answer, the healer herself appeared. She had her long, dark blonde hair pulled back and had her long sleeves tied in knots to keep them from getting in the way of her work. Her old, bright eyes immediately set on the child in Legolas's arms.

"There you are, Prince Legolas!" She cried. Melethwyn had never been an elf fond of formal greeting. "Where have you gone with the little one?"

Melethwyn promptly shook her head and snatched the child from Legolas's grasp. The Prince didn't stop her. He knew from experience as a mischievous child that the healer's temper was testy. Melethwyn held the baby boy up and studied him.

"Well, he looks healthy enough." She said aloud to herself. "But he'll need a bath and…"

"Melethwyn." Legolas interrupted. His tone of voice caught the healer's attention and she lowered the child and looked at the Prince serious. Just as Legolas was about to ask once more where Eressa had been taken, Melethwyn opened her mouth.

"I know what you're going to ask me, Legolas Greenleaf." She told him. "And I'll have you know that Lord Elrond is with Lady Eressa at this minute. He instructed me to take care of the baby and of you."

Legolas blinked. "Of me?" He repeated, baffled.

"You haven't gone without injury." The healer said matter-of-factly. She handed the child off to her apprentice. "Take him and give him a bath and a proper blanket." With a nod and a bow, the girl walked away, taking the child with her.

"Melethwyn…" Legolas groaned. "I'm fine, I don't need you're attention right now. I just want to see my wife."

The old elf woman shook her head. "Lord Elrond has forbade it."

Legolas grew increasingly angry at each response the healer made. "Do not dare tell me what I am or am not forbade to do, Lady Melethwyn. If I want to see my wife now, I will."

With that, Legolas brushed past the elder elf and headed towards the closed door at the opposite end of the room. It was the door he knew Eressa must be behind. He was halfway across the floor when Melethwyn's voice called out to him and stopped him in his tracks.

"I greatly advise against it, Legolas."

The Prince forced his legs to go one more step and then whirled around. "Why?"

Melethwyn sighed and her bright eyes seemed to dim as they fell to the floor. She opened her mouth to answer, but instead a loud creaking came from behind the Prince. He turned around again to find Lord Elrond coming through the door.

Legolas was on him in an instant. Before he knew what he was doing, he had his fingers locked on Elrond's collar, pulling him closer and nearly choking the older elf.

"Where is she?" He hissed through clenched teeth. "What is wrong with her? What are you people hiding?"

Lord Elrond was remarkably calm. He looked past Legola's heaving shoulders to Melethwyn, who nodded grimly.

"Prince Legolas, I think you should take a seat." Elrond said.

The younger elf darted back, as if the other had bitten him. His greatest fears all came crashing down upon him at once, like a monsterous, red wave.

"She's dead isn't she?" He asked. "Oh, Valar, she'd dead…"

"Eressa is not dead, Legolas." Lord Elrond answered. "She is awake."

There was a glimmer of hope in Legolas's eyes. Elrond hated himself for having to say the next few words.

"Legolas…" He began quietly. "Eressa has not stopped bleeding. I've tried everything in my power to stop it but it has not worked. She's awake and speaking but I feel she will not be that way for long. You must be with her."

Legolas stared at the healer for a moment. He felt his knees give way and with whatever strength he had left in him flung himself into Lord Elrond's body. The elder elf caught the Prince and watched as he clung to him, weeping and crying, a broken heart and soul.

"Lord Elrond, you cannot mean that! You cannot say it!" Legolas shouted. "You cannot tell me this! Valar, it can't be this way! Lord Elrond, Please tell me that this isn't true!"

Elrond firmly grasped the Prince's shoulders and forced him to look up at him. His eyes were dark and serious, but they also were understanding and sympathetic.

"Lower you're voice." He ordered. "Do you want her to hear you?"

Legolas looked to the door. He could swear that he saw past it and imagined his wife on the mattress, life leaving her. With a last, mournful sob, he let go of Elrond's robes and fell to the floor, clutching his face in shaky hands.

"It's not true…I love her too much…It can't be true…" He whispered to himself. The tears that sprung from his eyes landed on the tiles beneath him, making the stone glitter.

Lord Elrond closed his eyes and looked away, wiping away his own tears. He thought of Legolas as his own son, and it pained him to see the Prince in such agony. He looked across the room to Melethwyn, but the brightness in her eyes had vanished and she looked away, unable to offer either of the other elves so much as a glance. She turned away and left the room, disappearing into the hallway.

Lord Elrond forced his eyes to rest on the grieving Prince in front of him. He tried to think of words to comfort him, but none came. Even he, Elrond Half-elven, who had lived so much longer than Legolas Greenleaf, could not contemplate the way the younger elf felt right now.

_And they were so much in love…_He thought sadly, glancing over his shoulder at the door from which he had come.

"Legolas…" He whispered after a few moments of stillness. The elf Lord knelt beside the Prince but did not touch him.

Legolas's hands left his tear-smudged face and wrapped around his shoulders. He gripped the fabric of his tunic until his knuckled were white and had lost all feeling. "Tell me it's not true." He sobbed. "Please."

Elrond frowned. "Legolas, I cannot tell you that, and you know it." He sighed. "But I can tell you this. Eressa is dying."

The Prince's eyes grew wider and he inhaled violently, holding back another sob.

"She will not lastthrough tonight." Lord Elrond continued grimly. "It is important that you spend these moments not laying on the floor and weeping, but with her."

There was a long pause as Legolas listened and thought. His shoulders stopped shaking, but his tears didn't cease. "Does…Does she know?" He stammered.

The elven Lord blinked. "Does she know what?" He asked gently. The Prince's shoulders began to tremble again.

"That…that…that she is…going to…" Legolas wasn't able to finish the sentence, but the older elf understood.

"I haven't told her." He said. "But she is more understanding of these things than our kin. I believe she knows."

"Valar…Elrond…"

"Legolas you must get up. You must be with her." Lord Elrond finally found some words of comfort. "You must know something I was taught by my own wife, before she left for Valinor."

Legolas's shoulders grew still and he exhaled. Elrond continued.

"She told me that two lovers are like the two weights on a scale. While one is downtrodden, the other must be cheerful. While one is weak, the other must be strong. They cannot both be one thing, or else it doesn't follow the laws of life. And not to follow the laws of life is not to live at all. And it is that simple."

Legolas didn't respond. Lord Elrond placed a hand softly on the Prince's shoulder. "Go to her, Legolas. She needs you to be strong for her."

Legolas sobbed again, and closed his eyes. "I understand you, Elrond." He whispered harshly.

"Good." The elder stood up, and offered Legolas a hand. Legolas took it and forced his shaky legs to support the weight of his body and the weight of his heart. He stood, wiping the tears from his eyes even as he took his first step.

The Prince walked slowly across the short distance, his hand beginning to reach for the door handle before he'd even gotten halfway. His fingers finally touched the polish brass, and he again paused, his eyes staring into stained and carved wood.

_Opening this door is worse than opening any other…_he briefly thought.

He felt the pressure on his palm, in his fingers as they curled around the handle, and pushed the door. The air inside was heavy, and Legolas feared that he might collapse again under it's weight.

Somehow he stepped in. Somehow he was able to raise his eyes and gaze at the bed, full with his wife's dying body. Legolas timidly and silently walked to the bedside and knelt there. Eressa was resting, her eyes closed, her long black lashed contrasting with the paleness of her face. Yet, ironically, she looked for alive than ever.

Legolas had feared this moment ever since he had realized he'd fallen in love with a human. A frail, delicate, and mortal woman. He knew she was destined to die, and he would be left alone to grieve. But he hadn't thought that this time would come so soon.

His hand crawled over the bedcovers and stroked the soft skin of her cheek. She felt warm.

"Melamin?" Legolas asked. Amazingly, his voice didn't tremble. "Eressa?"

The black lashes fluttered once, then again, and suddenly her eyes opened. A smile formed on Eressa's lips. It was a strange smile. For the first time since they had met, Legolas couldn't tell what emotion his lover was feeling.

"Legolas." She said, seemingly content as ever. She shifted and brought her hand up, grasping Legolas's hand.

"Darling…" Legolas swooned, fighting back the urge to burst into tears. He didn't want to frighten her, and he knew that showing his fear would awaken Eressa's own. "…How…are you feeling?"

The strange smile disappeared and Eressa's mouth formed a thin, long line. "I do not feel any pain." She then smiled again.

Legolas forced himself to smile back. "I'm glad." He said. "I'm so glad for that."

"And how are you?" Eressa countered. She blinked, her green eyes shining.

Legolas struggled for a good answer. "Eressa…I'll be alright as long as you will be."

The girl's small fingers twisted around Legolas's a little more tightly. "Where…where is the baby?"

"He is fine, Eressa. One of the maids has him."

A spark of fear shone in her eyes. Legolas frowned. "What is it, melamin?"

Eressa's voice diminished to a harsh whisper. "Is he…normal?"

At first Legolas wasn't sure what she had meant. He blinked. "Normal?"

"Has…has Sauron…" Eressa didn't finish, and a tear dropped from the corner of her eye. Legolas hastily wiped it away with his hand.

He shook his head. "No, darling, no. We defeated Sauron's plan. Our child is safe. You are safe."

There was a sigh of relief from Eressa's lips, and she relaxed and was content again. She opened and closed her eyes. Legolas hated it. He was afraid that every time she closed them that they would never open again.

"I want him." Eressa said. "Legolas, will you fetch him for me?"

Legolas nodded slowly, but he had to will himself to leave his lover's side. He quickly made his way to the door, opened it, and managed to catch the attention of a maiden passing by.

"Bring me my son." He ordered. "And please be hasty about it."

The maid nodded and scurried off like a rabbit in a wood. Legolas turned around and shut the door, looking upon Eressa once more. He walked toward her and she reached for him.

Legolas offered her his hands, but she tugged him down to her.

"I want to feel you beside me again." She explained. "I haven't felt it in such a long time."

Legolas smiled and obeyed, laying down next to her in the large bed, taking her into his arms. As Eressa cuddled up against his chest, he thought a terrible thought.

_Is this the last time I lay down next to my wife?_ He thought. _Is this really the last time?_

Legolas felt his chest hitch, and the warmth pool behind his eyes. He sobbed.

"Legolas…" Eressa whispered as her fingers traced his jaw, catching the tears as they flowed down his cheeks. "…don't cry."

Legolas didn't answer, but shook his head stubbornly, pulling her body closer to his.

"Don't cry for me, Legolas." Eressa repeated softly, recoiling so that she could stare at him. "I don't regret anything."

Legolas stared back at her. "Eressa…y-you are dying." He stammered. "E-Elrond t-told me so. I can't l-live without you here with me!"

Eressa frowned, and her own tears began to form. "You lived before you knew me. You lived before you loved me." She said.

"That wasn't l-living." Whispered the elf. "Not without you."

Eressa felt her tears escape her eyes and grasped Legolas's head in her two hands, both wiping tears away and pressing his face to her chest.

"Oh, Legolas…" She whispered in his ear even as she sobbed. "I love you. I really do."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and a voice.

"Prince Legolas?" The female voice asked. "I've done as you asked."

Both lovers looked up and to the door. Quickly Legolas untangled himself from the sheets and his wife's arms and opened it. It was the maid, with the child.

Legolas wiped away his tears and took his son into his arms. "Thank you." He said shakily. The baby smelled of bath-oils, and he was gurgling happily. Legolas looked adorably at his son, managing to smile through his sadness.

The maid stared at the two, a sad smile gracing her face, and asked: "Is there anything else I can do for you, my lord?"

The Prince shook his head. The she-elf nodded once and then left as quickly as she had come. Legolas turned back into the room, the sounds of the baby making their way to Eressa's ears.

She sat up a little in the bed as Legolas approached, and stretched her arms forward, asking for the baby. Legolas sat on the bed and set the child into his mother's arms. Eressa sighed a great sigh of relief, as if she'd been waiting forever for this moment.

"There, there…" She coaxed when the child's body began to tremble, the beginnings of a tantrum. Legolas sat, still as stone.

_She seems so natural, so familiar as a mother. _He thought briefly. He smiled once again through his tears.

"He's so beautiful, Eressa." He said, his heart clenching. "Just like you."

Eressa grinned and shook her head. "He looks just like his father." She said matter-of-factly.

"But he has your eyes." Argued the elf, lying down against the body of his beloved once more.

The child looked up thoughtfully at them both, his limbs shaking themselves free from their blankets and bindings. Eressa gingerly put out her index finger, and the baby's tiny hand grasped it. Eressa chuckled lightly.

"He has strong hands like you too." She stated. Then she frowned.

"Eressa?" Legolas asked.

The girl looked over at her lover and Prince. She spoke in a very quiet voice. "Legolas, we have yet to name him."

The elven Prince's mouth formed the perfect "O" as his eyes darted back to his child's face. He hadn't even considered thinking of a suitable name for the boy yet. But then again, it was elvish custom for a couple to wait a few days, weeks, or even years until they named their children.

_Eressa and I don't have that long. _Legolas thought with a stab of pain in his soul.

Usually it was the just father of the baby that announced the name of the child, but Legolas wasn't content with that. He wanted Eressa to have some say in choosing the name of the child, especially since he now knew that she'd never get to see her son grow up.

"What would you like to name him?" Legolas asked her.

Eressa's lips pressed together, and she made a soft sound in her throat. "I want you to choose the name, Legolas. He's your son."

"Well he is also yours!" Legolas retorted. "You brought him into this world, Eressa…" He finished his sentence with a softer tone. "…and at such a cost…"

Eressa placed her other hand on his arm, pressing her fingers lightly to his skin. "Legolas, do not talk about it. Let's just decide what we want to name our son."

Legolas felt another cold tear slip like ice down his cheek. He nodded his head in sorrow and defeat. "Alright. Alright."

Eressa inhaled deeply, the child rising and falling on her chest. "Legolas?" She asked, her voice as quiet as ever.

"Yes, melamin?" Replied the elf.

"What was you're older brother's name again? The one who was killed himself?"

"Ithilion." Legolas answered automatically.

Eressa continued, her voice taking on a blissful, dreamlike tone. "…Ithilion. We could name the baby after your brother, Legolas. In his memory."

Legolas thought about it for a moment and then looked at his child's face. The smiling green eyes and tiny nose and warm pink skin. He shook his head.

"But Eressa…what about your brother?"

The girl blinked and Legolas saw the bittersweet memories play across her eyes. "Eredor?" She said, as if it was more a question than a response.

"We could name our child after Eredor, if you liked." The Prince suggested quietly.

Eressa looked at him, then at the child. A silent tear slipped down her velvet cheek, and Legolas raised his hand to wipe it away. He found that his hand stayed there, as if some invisible force were keeping it there. He bent forward and placed a chaste kiss on Eressa's face. Eressa slowly turned her head and pressed her lips to Legolas's mouth. It had been their first kiss since the night she'd disappeared, but it seemed that it had been so much longer.

When they parted, Eressa was in tears again. They glittered in her eyes like moonlight upon a lake and drew lines of light across her blushing face. Legolas leaned in to kiss her again, but she spoke.

"Legolas…E-Eredor did so much for us…" She sobbed. "…b-but your brother meant so much to you…and he…"

Legolas cut in. "Eressa, it is alright with me if you want to name the baby after Eredor. He was…he was such a good friend to me. And he loved you. Melamin, it's alright."

Eressa shook her head, her tresses of gold swaying back and forth upon the pillows. "That's not what I meant to say. That not it." She stammered.

Legolas leaned closer to her, his hand still stroking the soft flesh of her cheek. "Then tell me."

Eressa's eyes fluttered for a moment, and more tears fell. "When that thing had me…that black, faceless thing…"

"The Nazgul?"

"Yes." Eressa nodded. "It went off to fight you and left me alone. And I-I wanted to die…and then I felt this warm hand upon my cheek…"

Legolas was enthralled. "Yes?"

Eressa looked at him, staring at her husband even as the tears welled up in her eyes. "I opened my eyes and Ithilion was there. I knew it was him." She whispered hastily, as if the words raced from her tongue. "He…he spoke words of comfort to me, and then disappeared."

Legolas's eyes were wide and white. "Go on…" He urged.

Eressa sniffed. "I asked him to find you and warn you that the Nazgul was coming to kill you." She looked up at the elf hopefully. "Did he?"

Legolas blinked a few times, unable to comprehend what he'd just heard. Had Ithilion been making contact with the both of them? Finally he spoke.

"Yes, Eressa, he did." He gasped. "He was watching over both of us."

"You see now why I think we should name honor his name by giving it to our son." Eressa finished.

There was an odd pause, and neither parent spoke, but instead looked down at their child. He had fallen surprisingly quiet during all the discussion, and now gazed back up at them with a strange curiousity.

Legolas nodded once. "We can honor both Ithilion and Eredor." He declared.

Eressa kept her eyes locked on the baby. "How?"

"Combine their names." Legolas answered. "Would that please you, melamin?"

Eressa sighed and glanced at the elf. She managed a small smile. "Would it please you?"

"As long it would please you, Eressa." Legolas replied. Eressa nodded.

"But how could we combine the names?" She asked him. "You are the elf. Elves are supposed to be good with words, are they not?"

"They are rumored to be, yes." Legolas jested, though he didn't feel comical. He thought for a moment. "We could take the first part of Ithilion's name and then add the last part of Eredor's name."

Eressa lowered her eyebrows as she tried to pronounce the name. "Ithil-dor?"

"Yes." Legolas nodded. "Ithildor."

"That is not an elvish name." Eressa said matter-of-factly.

"True." Agreed the Prince. "But does is please you?"

The small smile on Eressa's face grew larger and she turned back to the baby, her eyes resting gently on the adorable face. "Ithildor. I like that name."

"You agree?" Legolas inquired. "You like it?"

"Yes. Do you?"

Legolas felt a smile tug on the corners of his mouth as he gazed at her. "I do. Ithildor."

He removed his hand from it's resting place on Eressa's cheek and stroked the child's soft face with his index finder. The baby giggled.

"It suits him." He said finally. He felt Eressa's hand slide around his neck, pulling him down into the pillows with her. She leaned back and they both stared at the baby and each other. Legolas suddenly felt at ease, as if time has slowly melted around them and then utterly stopped. He didn't feel the fear he'd previously felt. There was a sadness stirring inside his soul, but a warm, comforting feeling he couldn't identify as well.

He said nothing as Eressa's free arm wrapped further around him. "Legolas?" Her gentle voice floated to him, as if it were held up by a cushion of air.

"Hm?" Legolas sighed and closed his eyes.

Eressa hesitated before going on. "Will you stay with me?" She asked timidly.

Legolas opened his eyes and found himself lost in hers. The baby gurgled a bit and he wrapped his arms around both his son and his wife, pulling them together. He rested his forehead on Eressa's, smiling, even though he knew what she had meant.

"You know I will." He promised.

Eressa looked uncertain for a moment, but then confidence and understanding sprung back into her eyes. They twinkled like the stars in the sky and she whispered.

"I love you, Legolas." She said sweetly. "No girl could ask for a better husband."

"Thank you." Legolas replied quietly. "I love you, melamin."

Eressa's bright eyes darted about for a few moments, but then they settled and finally fluttered closed. Legolas wasn't afraid, for he could still hear her breathing in and out steadily. But Lord Elrond's voice echoed in his head, reminding him that Eressa's weakened body probably wouldn't last another day.

_If I let her fall asleep now, _He thought with uncertainty, _Will I regret not having said something more to her when she is really gone?_

Legolas couldn't take his eyes off her face. Her features relaxed and content—she looked like a heavenly creature, something so beautiful that not even the elves could match it. He was afraid that even if he blinked he would miss something more about her, and that he'd never have the chance of seeing it again.

For a long time he thought of waking her and telling her he loved her one more time, but each time he finally decided on it, something stopped him.

_Let her sleep. Let her pass on in peace, knowing that you were beside her and that you love her. _A voice told him.

It took a long time for Legolas to finally listen to the voice inside his head. But slowly he relaxed and sank further into the bedding next to his love. He was just about to concentrate on falling asleep too, when the baby coughed and started to whimper.

Legolas ripped his gaze from the sleeping Eressa and turned his eyes to his child. His hand wrapped around the little trembling bundle and comforted it.

"Shh…Little Ithildor," He said, trying out the child's new name. "Go to sleep, don't wake your mother."

The child blinked at him a few times, but remarkably, became quiet. It cooed softly a few more times, but then yawned. Legolas watched as the big green eyes so alike to Eressa's closed, searching for a deep slumber, just as hers had.

Legolas finally settled down again. He fixed his gaze on Eressa's sleeping form once more, and concentrated on sleep. He didn't think about what would happen once he would wake.

o)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Legolas didn't awake to the scene he'd expected to. He was still staring straight into Eressa's sleeping face anymore. In fact, she looked very much awake.

"Hello, melamin." She said, stepping back, her bare feet crushing the grass beneath them.

Legolas looked around and realized that they were beside a place he hadn't visited in a very long time: The Stream of the Dead.

"Eressa?" He asked.

The girl just smiled delightfully. "The gods have granted us one last meeting." She said.

Legolas began to panic when his love stepped further away, aiming towards the stream. He rushed between the two, gripping Eressa's shoulders and pushing her back.

"No, Eressa!" He cried to her. "You don't have to go…I need you." He finally was beginning to feel completely terrified.

Eressa seemed troubled but calm, as her apparition in his world always was. "You must let me go, Legolas." She explained, gently removing his hands from her arms. "My body on earth his spent, and I must enter the stream of the dead."

Legolas shook his head stubbornly. "No. Please no. I don't want to have to say goodbye to you another time. Please don't go Eressa."

A soft, graceful smile filled the girl's face. She held out her hands and embraced Legolas. "Legolas, you know I have already left."

Legolas hesitated to grip her body. He knew it wasn't really her body, that it was just a dream and this was Eressa's spirit. She was going to leave him. He wept on her shoulder but finally agreed to let her enter the steam.

The couple walked toward it carefully. Legolas scanned the waters with his eyes for the screaming faces that had so frightened him before he and Eressa and fell in love, but he saw none. He didn't even see the other spirits. The stream was clean.

"You can help me, if you think you're able." Eressa offered, her toes nearly touching the surface as she stepped along the bank.

She reached out her hand and he took it. Eressa tiptoed closer to him and brushed one last, lovely kiss upon his lips.

"Goodbye, melamin." She said, and stepped into the water. It seemed to welcome her,swirling around her limbs as she waded deeper and deeper in. Legolas held onto her hand as long as possible.

Eressa was waist deep in the Stream of the Dead when she turned back to him. She had the brightest smile on her face.

"I will bring tidings to Ithilion and Eredor." She shouted as the water pulled her along.

Legolas wanted to follow, but his feet stayed firmly planted on the shore, not allowing him to move. "Tell them thank you." He called in reply. "Tell them both thank you."

Eressa nodded and she sank deeper into the waters. Her smile didn't dampen as much as her clothing and hair did.

"Goodbye, my love," She repeated, and finally she disappeared.

Legolas stared at the rippling and dancing water where the love of his immortal life had gone, and he felt his spirit returning to the World. He didn't want to go, but it was of course useless to fight the will of the gods, so he rocked back and closed his eyes.

o)))))))))))))))))))))))

The elf Prince awoke with a start. He had rolled over in his slumber so that he was now facing the ceiling, and he could see that the day had passed and that night had come, as the room was dark. Quickly the memories of his dream came back to him, and he rolled over to see his beloved.

It was as he suspected.

Eressa lay there, her body carefully molded to fit against his, still as stone. Her face was still turned towards him, but her pink lips had parted slightly, and the blush had left her cheeks. Legolas reached trembling hands towards her face even as he sobbed.

"E-Eressa…" He whispered her name again and again, as if repeating it one more time would bring her back. "Eressa?"

But she didn't stir. Her chest didn't rise and fall, and not one breath escaped from her lips. Her skin, though soft and lovely as it had always been, was cold, and it was to Legolas like placing his hands of a marble carving. She was dead.

Legolas couldn't hold back his tears now. He knelt inside the bed and hovered over his lover's body, his tears forming small droplets on her skin. It was only then that he remembered his son.

The Prince looked to Eressa's still chest, where the baby had sat, and there Ithildor was. The child was not awake, but moved and shivered in his sleep. Legolas carefully gathered the little child into his arms. The baby whined and began to stir, but Legolas shakily coaxed it back to sleep with his voice.

"Hush, little one…I'll keep you warm from now on…I'll be…I'll protect you." Legolas looked over the body of his wife. "I'll love you for the both of us. This I promise."

Legolas made one more promise as his son lay in his arms. He swore that the tragedy that had found him would not find his son. He would never let the things that had happened to him fall upon the only thing he had left in the world—this small, sleeping child. He swore it silently. Then he got up, creaking the door open gently, as not to wake little Ithildor.

He found a servant and had it arranged that Lady Eressa's body be removed from the chamber and prepared for burial by the next afternoon. After that he ordered the Mirkwood artists to construct a crib for the newly born child, and have a protective spell cast on it. It was to be placed in his bedroom, he instructed, and close to his own bed.

Even as he did this, Legolas's mind wandered back in time to the events that had taken place. The first time he'd met Eressa—she was just a frightened child and he had watched her transform intothe beautiful and contentful woman that he fell in love with. He remembered Eredor, who had been his friend and brother-at-heart till the very end of his days. Maryn and Malkor, the Lady and servant that had aided in his and Eressa's escape. Legolas even remembered Aleka, the witty and sometimes rude girl Eressa had befriended and depended upon. The memories flooded him.

But perhaps most of all Legolas was reminded of Sauron. It had been Sauron who was responsible for he and Eressa turning to each other for comfort in the night. It had been he, their greatest enemy, who had caused them to fall in love during those nights of cold and fear. It was he, the Lord of Darkness, who had caused Ithildor to be conceived.

Legolas understood. It was Sauron's plan. The child of both an elf and a human was the one that Sauron chose to ensnare as his reincarnation. How else could he bring down both his greatest enemies, if not with a child of both?

But Sauron had miscalculated. He had not expected that his plan would be destroyed. Legolas wondered…had it been the hand of the Valar that had turned the tables and granted his people victory and his son the chance of life? Was it fate? Or perhaps had there only been a small chance, and that they had only cheated the darkness?

Legolas didn't take the time to ponder the matter. It was not important now.

His son gurgled under him, and Legolas looked down at him. His bright, rosy face was awake now and was a complete contrast to the dark and cold night that had settled around them. He started to coo, and Legolas spoke to him, hoping that Ithildor would someday remember and understand his words.

"A new life has been given to you." He said softly, sighing. "Soon you will see your first sunrise."

The baby stared at it's father and giggled adorably. Legolas, despite all his sadness, felt a certain joy come over him at that moment. He turned towards the east. He saw the sky was brightening already and the sun was rising, giving birth to a new day. And he understood. The things he'd been through—and survived—it proved that he, and his son, and truly cheated darkness.

The End

(((((((((((((((((((((((((o Personal thing o)))))))))))))))))))))))

Whew! Finally done and it's…9:46 at night on Feb. 3, 2005. I've been on the computer for well over three hours and 17 pages. My butt is sore! But I got what I wanted done, done! I'm happy, and I hope you're happy. I've already started writing the third story (I know what you're thinking: "How can the story go on if Eressa is dead?" It's either that or "ERESSA'S DEAD! I'LL KILL YOU!", but anyway the story will go on!) and I think you'll be surprised with what you read! Thank you guys all so much! I hope you'll forgive me if I don't take the time to put a thank you page up for you, as I want to get the next story up as soon as possible! Once again, thankies, and I love you all!

Roseblade


End file.
